De l'espoir à l'enfer
by Amandine6938
Summary: Post 4x12. Il y trois ans, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Bonnie et Jeremy, accompagnés du professeur Shane, sont rendus sur l'île, dans le but de trouver le remède. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que le pire les attendait. Aujourd'hui, la vie de plusieurs personnages est brisée. Comment survivent-ils? Comment réussissent-ils à avancer après avoir vécu l'enfer?
1. La mariée devrait porter du noir

**_De l'espoir à l'enfer_**

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. _

_Mini fic. Post 4x12. Il y trois ans, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Bonnie et Jeremy, accompagnés du professeur Shane, sont rendus sur l'île, dans le but de trouver le remède. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que le pire les attendait. Aujourd'hui, la vie de plusieurs personnages est brisée. Comment survivent-ils? Comment réussissent-ils à avancer après avoir vécu l'enfer?_

_Petites précisions:_

_L'histoire ne suit pas forcément la série. _

_Comme dans la série, les personnages se rendent sur l'île. Silas y repose bien. Mais le remède est l'île elle-même, et non l'élixir que tient le sorcier/vampire entre ses mains. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose de convoiter. Mais ce n'est pas le remède contre le vampirisme. Le remède, c'est l'île. DONC TOUS LES VAMPIRES QUI Y SONT ALLÉS, SONT DÉSORMAIS HUMAINS. _

_Silas et Amara sont bien les doubles de Stefan et Elena/Katherine. MAIS les doubles ne sont PAS destinés à être ensemble. Qetsiyah est bien l'amoureuse transit du triangle amoureux qu'elle formait avec Silas et Amara. C'est aussi l'ancêtre de Bonnie, comme dans la série. _

_C'est Qetsiyah qui a enfermé Silas sur l'île pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son élixir. Je tais ce qu'est l'élixir, vous le découvrirez au cours de l'histoire. _

_Les Mikaelson sont bien partis, ils ont quittés Mystic Falls et vivent désormais en Europe, mais Klaus n'a jamais eu d'aventure avec Hayley. Il n'a donc pas d'enfant avec. _

_Couple de l'histoire:__Delena, Beremy, et d'autres à découvrir au fil de l'histoire. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Amandine._

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. La mariée devrait porter du noir<em>**

Elena Gilbert, vêtue d'une magnifique robe en satin et dentelles, s'observa dans le miroir et se trouva pathétique. Aujourd'hui devrait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, or il se trouva être l'un des pires. La jeune femme ne cessa de repenser à son séjour sur l'île, il y a trois ans. Elle revit ce moment de bonheur qu'elle y a vécu, avant de se rappeler de ceux où elle a tout perdu.

Parfois Elena se demande comment elle a survécu. D'autre fois, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dût mourir sur cette île, au lieu d'être sauvée. Ou alors elle songe qu'elle n'aurait simplement pas dût y aller. Certes elle serait encore un vampire, mais son cœur, même mort, serait bien plus vivant qu'il ne l'est présentement.

Aujourd'hui, elle a seulement l'impression d'être un zombie, qui déambule sans aucun objectif. Sans plus aucun espoir pour demain. Un zombie pathétique qui ne tient debout qu'à l'aide d'antidépresseurs et d'un petit verre de vin, chaque soir. Et lorsqu'elle se regarde dans une glace, elle se cherche. Elle cherche l'Elena d'avant. Celle qui souriait toujours, celle qui se souciait des autres et qui continuait de vivre malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle cherche désespérément l'ancienne Elena. Celle qui était forte. La survivante. Elle déteste ce zombie sans vie qu'elle est devenue. Mais elle n'arrive pas à oublier et avancer. Son esprit est resté sur cette île, avec son cœur, son avenir et son bonheur.

La jeune femme essuya les larmes qui souillèrent son visage et massacrèrent son maquillage avant d'user de toutes ses forces pour se ressaisir. Elle ne se le doit pas à elle, mais elle le doit à ses proches. Elle le doit à ceux qui lui restent. Elle le doit aussi à Damon, il a besoin d'elle. Il est tout ce qu'elle a, elle ne peut pas le bousiller comme elle le fait avec ses amis!

Lorsqu'elle songe, dans ses moments les plus sombres, qu'un cocktail d'alcool et d'antidépresseurs réglerait tous ses problèmes, elle pense à Damon, à quel point il a besoin d'elle. Elle est tout ce qu'il a. Et il souffre, même s'il l'ignore encore, il souffre de n'avoir qu'elle, elle ne peut pas l'abandonner. De plus, c'est lui qui lui apporte ses seuls moments de bonheur. Ces moments où elle sent son cœur revivre malgré les blessures profondément ancrées en elle.

Elena se regarda dans le miroir, la détermination dans le regard dénué d'une étincelle de bonheur. Elle a prit la bonne décision. Elle ne peut plus continuer à vivre ainsi. Elle ne peut plus continuer seule. Cette douleur est trop lourde sur ses seules épaules. Elena a bien conscience que tout ce qu'elle a réussit à faire en trois ans, c'est briser ses proches et faire involontairement souffrir la personne qui compte le plus pour elle. Elle doit partager son fardeau, c'est le seul moyen d'apaiser sa folie.

«Je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas! Je n'y crois pas! S'exclama Caroline Forbes en entrant brusquement dans la pièce. Je suis en retard, je sais, notre vol n'était pas à l'heure! Je déteste les grèves dans les aéroports! Je n'y crois pas Elena, tu vas te marier!»

Elena inspira un grand coup et observa son amie qu'elle n'a pas revue depuis quatorze mois. Depuis un énième enterrement. Néanmoins, Caroline n'a pas changé. Toujours blonde, toujours bien habillée. Toujours aussi bavarde, directive et enjouée.

Elena l'envia. Pas seulement parce que Caroline a su se remettre de l'épisode douloureux de l'île – Caroline n'a pas autant perdu qu'elle sur l'île, au contraire, les épreuves qui ont suivit son retour sur le continent lui ont offert le bonheur qu'elle a maintenant. Elena lui envie cela. Elle lui envie son bonheur. Caroline a tout ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir si la grande faucheuse ne lui avait pas tout prit.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne déteste pas pour autant son amie. Elle ne réjouit pas pour elle; rien, excepté Damon, ne l'enjoue depuis les survenues sur l'île. Mais elle ne la hait pas pour autant. En revanche, elle a envie de gifler Caroline de tant se réjouir de cette comédie appelée «mariage». Son union n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, son mariage est l'union de deux cœurs brisés. Dans une petite heure, un homme et une femme qui partagent la même douleur font se jurer devant dieu, amour, fidélité, soutient, afin de tenter pour le mieux de survivre sans ceux qu'ils aiment. Ces noces n'ont rien à voir avec l'amour ou le bonheur comme son amie le croit; ce sont des noces de douleur. Des noces funèbres.

«Je savais que tu l'épouserais tôt ou tard. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident! Ça l'a toujours été, depuis le premier jours, sourit Caroline. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais dans une heure tu seras devant l'autel, y a t-il quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour… Oublie, j'au une montée de lait, je dois trouver ma fille. Et mon mari, m'assurer qu'il n'a tué personne! Je reviens au plus vite Elena.»

Néanmoins la jeune femme n'y prêta même pas attention. Elle avait décrochée du discours de son amie à l'instant où Caroline s'est réjouie de son mariage. Une mascarade plutôt. Une union de deux cœurs esseulés, brisés. Ce mariage sera seulement celui de deux amis unis dans la douleur. Deux personnes qui font aux mieux pour ceux qu'ils aiment et qui ont besoin d'eux. Mais l'amour n'a pas sa place dans ce mariage. C'est seulement un acte qui vise à apporter un peu de stabilité dans leur vie. Elena a déjà eu son véritable mariage. Sur l'île, avant que tout ne dégénère. Un mariage qui n'a jamais été légal aux yeux de la loi ou de Dieu. Un mariage indigène mais qui est légal dans le cœur d'Elena. Son premier mari sera toujours celui qu'elle reconnaitra. Qu'importe ce que la loi dit, qu'importe ce que l'Eglise pense. Envers et contre tout, son premier époux est celui qu'elle reconnaitra toujours.

«Salut Elena, murmura une voix monotone.»

C'était Bonnie. Elena ne la voit que de temps à autre, la sorcière est devenue aussi folle qu'elle après ce qu'ils ont vécu sur l'île. Elle aussi s'isole du reste du monde; elle ne travaille pas, n'étudie pas et vit comme une ermite dans la maison de sa défunte grand-mère.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivent à se croiser – elles vivent toutes les deux à Mystic Falls –, mais c'est toujours au cimetière et leurs conversations se terminent à chaque fois en disputes. La sorcière veut réparer ce qui s'est passé sur l'île, elle tente de revenir dans le passé et a longtemps fait miroiter à Elena des chimères. Des illusions qui n'ont eu de cesse de briser un peu plus la brunette.

Alors, elle préfère ne plus jouer à ce jeu et laisser ses morts où ils sont. Elle ne peut pas vivre en espérant qu'ils refranchiront la porte de sa maison en lui jurant que le cauchemar est terminé. Elle a un fils auquel penser, elle ne peut pas lui donner un vie dans lequel le passé envahit le présent. Il est si petit, elle le fait déjà tant souffrir, il mérite tellement mieux. Elena tente de lui offrir le meilleur, elle essaye de s'en sortir. Tant bien que mal, elle combat sa dépression. Elle essaye de ne pas être dépendante des médicaments, elle tente d'en prendre le moins possible. Et son verre de vin du soir, reste une dégustation: elle bois un fond de verre, jamais plus. Seulement un petit fond de verre dans l'espoir de repousser les cauchemars qui la hanteront dés qu'elle aura les yeux fermés.

«Je ne viendrai pas à ton mariage, lui apprit son amie. C'est une erreur. Tu le sais, je le sais et ils le savent.

- Bonnie laisse les reposer en paix! Gronda Elena. Les morts restent morts. Et ils ne te parlent pas!»

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche afin de se défendre, mais l'arrivée de Caroline l'en empêcha. Alors elle préféra quitter la pièce et laisser ses amies seules.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? S'étonna la blondinette. Elle ne m'a même pas dit bonjour!

- Caroline, tu n'as pas revue Bonnie depuis que tu es venue nous secourir sur l'île! S'exclama la jeune femme. La Bonnie d'aujourd'hui est très différente de celle que tu as connu. Elle passe ses journées au cimetière! Elle veut ressusciter les morts! Elle est aussi folle que moi! Mais personne ne peut pas lui en vouloir, chacun fait comme il peut pour se remettre de ce qui s'est passé. Laisse Bonnie tranquille. Et laisse moi, je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposée un peu avant l'heure H! On se retrouve à l'autel.»

Elena souhaite surtout couper court à la conversation. Elle sent bien qu'elle allait dégénérer. Caroline parlera de leur mort. Elle prononcera leurs prénoms, et la jeune femme sait qu'elle ne le supportera pas. Elle fondra en larmes, qu'elle restera ainsi pendant des heures.

Son bébé, actuellement endormi sur le canapé de la salle, peut se réveiller à tout moment, elle ne veut pas lui offrir ce spectacle déplorable. C'est un enfant joyeux dont la vie est polluée par les détresses de sa mère et le manque d'amour.

Il n'a qu'elle. Il n'aura toujours qu'elle sur qui compter. Sa maman, et uniquement sa maman.

Son père est mort. Son fils n'aura jamais de papa sur qui compter. Il n'aura jamais cet amour qui pourtant est indispensable pour un enfant. Elena tente bien de faire au mieux, mais elle ne pourra jamais combler ce vide laissé. Aujourd'hui son petit-garçon est trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce qui lui manque, mais un jour, il viendra la voir, ses magnifiques petits yeux bleus baignant dans les larmes, et lui demandera pourquoi son papa n'est pas avec eux. Pourquoi il n'a pas de papa alors que tout les copains qu'il se fera à l'école en auront un. Et ce sera horrible pour elle de lui expliquer que son papa est au ciel – car elle ne peut pas lui dire qu'il est peut-être dans une sorte de purgatoire pour les créatures surnaturelle – et qu'il ne reviendra jamais auprès d'eux.

Instinctivement, Elena caressa la petite tête de son fils et passa sa main dans la chevelure d'ébène de l'enfant.

Il ressemble tellement à son père. Tant dans ses attitudes qu'avec son physique de mini Dom Juan. C'est incroyable cette ressemblance! Elena revoit Damon à travers leur fils.

Quand elle a apprit sa grossesse, elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait, ou tout du moins, qu'une partie de lui continuerait de vivre à travers leur bébé, mais elle ignorait alors à quel point son fils serait un mini Damon. Elle ne l'a su que lorsqu'elle l'a tenu dans ses bras pour la première fois. Son rayon de soleil lui a tant rappelé l'homme qu'elle a perdu, qu'elle lui a tout simplement donné son nom. Damon. Damon Jeremy Salvatore. Comme les deux hommes qu'elle a perdu sur cette maudite île.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce début vous plait-il? Je sais, l'ambiance est plus sombre que le reste de mes écris**. **Mais sinon, qu'en pensez-vous? Et oui, Damon est le fils d'Elena, Damon adulte est mort! Et Elena se marie. À votre avis, avec qui? Que pensez-vous de cette idée? Et de l'état ainsi que ses relations avec les autres? Et Caroline mariée et mère de famille? D'ailleurs mariée avec qui selon vous? Et Bonnie à moitié dingue, qu'en pensez-vous? **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur le marié et le 3ème se passera trois ans plus tôt, sur l'île. Vous saurez ce qui s'y est passé. Mais vos théories sur ces évenements sont les bienvenues!  
><strong>

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	2. Le marié coupable

**Et voila ce qui se passe du côté du futur marié. Et dans sa tête. _  
><em>**

**Je réponds simplement au commentaire de **Thanatis** avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre. **

****Thanatis**: Ton pseudo me disait vaguement quelque chose, j'ai du recevoir une alerte disant que tu suis ou que tu as une des mes fic en favori. En tout cas je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent. Et que tu commentes! Pour moi, l'avis des lecteurs est très important. Pas par égo, mais je suis toujours curieuse de savoir l'avis des gens. Et puis ça permet d'échanger un peu et parfois les lecteurs me donnent des idées. Mais revenons à nos moutons! Oui, l'histoire est triste, Jer et Damon sont morts. Et le rayon de soleil d'Elena est son petit-garçon, elle l'adore, sans lui, elle serait devenue folle. Et Bonnie n'a personne pour la maintenir hors de l'eau. Elle est complètement folle. Enfin elle ne connait plus de limites, elle parle comme si elle communiquait avec les morts et devient obsédée à l'idée de ramener les morts à la vie. Oui, elle fait peur! Concernant tes théories, il y a du vrai, il y a du faux dedans. Tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitres concernant certains points. Et des révélations sont aussi au programme. J'espère que le chapitre, te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.  
><strong>

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en croisant les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2. Le marié coupable<em>**

Stefan Salvatore écoutait la conversation échangée par ses amis de lycée, Tyler et Matt. Il entendait le premier ronchonner et se plaindre, tandis que le second tentait de le calmer tout en gazouillant avec sa fille de quatorze mois, assise sur ses genoux.

L'ancien vampire les observa un instant, en se demandant pourquoi ils accordent autant d'importance à tant de futilité. Le loup-garou fait tout un drame parce qu'il a croisé Klaus, son ennemi de toujours, mettant leur ami dans une situation délicate puisque l'anglais n'est autre que l'oncle de sa fille. Ainsi, Matt se sent mal à l'aise, mais Tyler ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et tourne en boucle sur Klaus, allant même jusqu'à s'indigner qu'il ait été invité.

Cependant Stefan ne répondit pas. Il préféra considérer la question comme étant purement rhétorique et partit s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce, afin de pouvoir se morfondre tranquillement.

Il songea à Elena et à son frère. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'est passé sur l'île. Et il a envie de hurler tellement la plaie est lancinante, il souffre comme un pauvre petit animal blessé.

Son frère lui manque tellement! Certes, ils n'ont pas toujours entretenus de parfaits rapports; plus d'une fois ils se sont entretués, mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme considère que ce n'était que de simples broutilles. Au fond, toutes ces chamailleries ne représentaient rien. Ce qui a toujours compté, c'est leur fraternité, le fait qu'ils ont toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre. Mais à présent, Stefan est seul. Il n'a plus de grand-frère pour le taquiner et le protéger.

Constamment, il pense à Damon. Dans certaines situations, Stefan imagine ce que son frère lui aurait dit. Il le revoit parfaitement avec ses mimiques et ses réflexions sarcastiques. Combien de fois le jeune homme a espéré voir son frère débarquer afin de se moquer de lui? Comment de fois a-t-il espéré que Damon revienne?

Pour lui, parce que ce vide qu'il a laissé est insupportable. Pour Elena, parce qu'elle est si désespérée. Pour Damon junior, parce qu'un petit-garçon a besoin de son père.

Si un jour on lui avait dit ce qui arriverait! Il aurait prit cela pour une plaisanterie. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que son frère finirait par mourir! Pas Damon! Il a toujours vu son frère comme une personne qu'il n'enterrerait jamais. Un peu comme un être plus fort que la mort; il a vu tant de fois son grand-frère défier la grande faucheuse et en ressortir vainqueur qu'il le considérait vraiment comme un être immortel et indestructible.

Alors, lorsque sur cette maudite plage, Damon s'est effondré sous les coups de Silas, Stefan a eu le sentiment qu'une partie de lui partait avec son frère. Ils ont tellement vécu ensemble, au final c'est impossible d'avancer sans l'autre.

Présentement, le jeune homme tente de survivre sans son frère. C'est difficile, d'autant plus qu'il ne porte pas sa simple douleur sur les épaules, il y a aussi celle d'Elena. C'est plus difficile par moment, mais la plupart du temps, c'est rassurant. Il s'appuie sur Elena et elle s'appuie sur lui en retour. Tous les deux se comprennent car ils partagent la même douleur. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre qui les lie. Contrairement aux autres couples, ils ne se marient pas par amour. Ils se marient simplement parce qu'ils ne supportent plus cette solitude. Parce que la douleur qu'ils ressentent est trop difficile à supporter seul. Parce qu'ils désirent chacun offrir un peu de stabilité à leurs enfants. Mais cela fait bien longtemps que leur relation n'est plus amoureuse. Ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre, c'est indéniable; ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Néanmoins, c'est leur peine qui les ronge chaque jour depuis trois ans. C'est cette souffrance qui les empoissonne. C'est le seul sentiment qui les habite constamment. C'est un sentiment toxique dont ils essayent de préserver ceux qui dépendent deux.

Cependant, cela n'empêche pas Stefan de culpabiliser. Si auparavant il n'acceptait pas la relation entretenue par Damon et Elena, aujourd'hui il voit la jeune femme comme sa belle-sœur, la femme de son frère. Alors il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'épouser la jeune femme, même s'ils ont pris cette décision ensemble.

Et puis, il culpabilise aussi parce qu'il est toujours amoureux de son ancienne petite-amie. Celle qui l'a soutenu et épaulé après le décès de Damon. Celle qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui redonner le sourire.

Et elle est partie. À cause de lui. Parce qu'il a mise Rebekah enceinte sur l'île. Elle n'a pas supporté l'idée de le partager avec un enfant qui n'est pas le sien. Alors elle a fait ses valises, et depuis, plus de nouvelles.

La seule personne qui le maintenait la tête hors de l'eau, est partie. Alors aujourd'hui, les histoires d'amour et Stefan, ce n'est plus du tout d'actualité. Le jeune homme préfère largement s'en passer.

Soudain, la voix de Caroline le tira de ses pensées. La blondinette venait d'entrer dans la pièce, heureuse de ce mariage et ravie retrouver ses amis, à l'exception d'un seul. Tyler. Son ex, qu'elle a quitté en de très mauvais termes. À vrai dire, il n'y a pas eu de rupture à proprement parler entre eux. Leurs actes sur l'île ont parlé pour eux. Ensuite, Caroline a suivit son cœur: après l'enterrement de Jeremy et de Damon, elle est partie.

«Tu m'as manqué, murmura Stefan en venant mollement près d'elle.»

Maintenant plus de répit! Il ne doit rien laisser transparaitre de son état d'esprit. Si ses amis restés à Mystic Falls s'en accommodent, Caroline a une vie, elle est heureuse, hors de question qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il ne va pas aussi bien qu'il le prétend. Elle pourrait décider de rester à Mystic Falls alors qu'elle a une vie merveilleuse en Écosse. Un mari, un bébé, une carrière… Stefan ne veut pas que sa meilleure amie se sacrifie pour lui ou Elena.

Alors il noya le poisson dans l'eau et dévia la conversation sur Caroline et sa petite famille. Connaissant la blondinette, elle babillerait et raconterait toute sa vie, fier de son mari et de sa fille.

«Lizzie ne dort pas la nuit! Je ne comprends pas comment Elena a fait pour que son fils fasse ses nuits à deux mois. Ma fille en a trois et elle nous réveille au moins trois fois! Je suis épuisée. Heureusement Klaus m'aide, parce que sinon je deviendrai folle!

- Klaus est parfait, il est blanc comme neige Caroline, siffla méchamment Tyler.»

Immédiatement, Caroline s'approcha de lui et le gifla violement. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle s'installa auprès de Stefan et continua son petit discours tournant autour de sa fille:

«Elle est incroyable! Continua-t-elle. Tellement adorable! C'est un bébé qui adore être dans nos bras. Tu la verras tout à l'heure. Enfin si ma mère veut bien la lâcher, sa petite-fille s'est sacrée!»

La conversation tourna un long moment autour de bébé Lizzie. Puis, lorsque le fils de Stefan, Sam, se réveilla, Caroline partit retrouver son mari et son beau-frère avec le bébé et sa demi-sœur, Rebekah.

Apparemment des cadeaux attendaient les deux enfants. Dés qu'ils retrouvent les enfants de leur défunte sœur, Elijah et Klaus les gâtent. Leur cadette leur manque et les deux enfants comblent ce vide laissé par leur mère.

Rebekah a eut un accident de voiture en allant chercher Sam chez Stefan. Et la seule qui y a survécu est la fillette qu'elle portait en elle. D'où son prénom, Rebekah.

Matt était vraiment très amoureux d'elle. À peine était-elle revenue vivre à Mystic Falls, qu'ils se sont tombés dans les bras. Le quaterback a su s'accommoder du fait qu'elle attendait l'enfant d'un autre et l'a épousé peu de temps après qu'elle lui ait apprit qu'elle portait leur enfant.

Sam et Rebekah n'ont donc que quelques mois d'écart, les deux enfants se suivent. Le petit-garçon a vingt-sept mois et la fillette en a quatorze, même si, ils auraient dût avoir quinze mois d'écart puisque Rebekah est née avec deux mois d'avance.

«Je vais aller voir Rebekah, déclara Matt en se levant.»

Le jeune homme est très protecteur envers sa fille. Il ne reste jamais bien longtemps loin d'elle.

Ainsi, il laissa Tyler et Stefan seuls, jusqu'à ce que le portable de ce dernier ne sonne.

L'ancien vampire regarda son écran et constata qu'il s'agit d'un numéro privé. Il décrocha donc avec prudence et une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il s'empressa de partir.

Il courut à la rencontre des Mikaelson, leur demanda de garder Sam pour quelques jours, sans donner plus d'explications.

Cependant, Caroline comprit et le gronda:

«Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Elena! La planter devant l'autel pour aller la rejoindre _elle_! Comment peux-tu… Tu n'es pas son chien Stefan! Tu es mieux sans elle!

- Elle a eu un accident Caroline. Les médecins n'ont rien dit sur son état, mais… ils ont dit que je suis la personne à appeler en cas d'urgence! La personne décisionnaire si jamais elle ne peut pas… Et si ce n'était pas grave, elle ne les aurait jamais laisser m'appeler, expliqua Stefan inquiet. De plus, je lui dois de me déplacer pour elle. Je lui ai brisé le cœur.»

Caroline voulut répliquer qu'elle aussi, mais Stefan était déjà parti, lui laissant la charge d'annoncer à Elena que le mariage est annulé. Ou tout du moins reporté.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? Q****u'en pensez-vous? **Que pensez-vous de Stefan, perdu sans son grand-frère? Du fait qu'il culpabilise? De son passé amoureux? Du fait qu'il ait un enfant avec Rebekah? Que pensez-vous de cette mystérieuse femme qui avec qui il a eu une histoire forte? Qui est-elle selon vous? Que pensez-vous aussi du fait que Rebekah & Matt ait été mariés? De ce qui est arrivé à Rebekah? Que pensez-vous de Caroline, mariée à Klaus? De Klaus et d'Elijah, qui gâtent leur neveu et leur nièce? Et que pensez-vous des relations tendues entre Tyler et Caroline? **  
><strong>

****Le prochain chapitre vous emmènera trois ans auparavant, sur l'île. Vous saurez ce qui s'y est passé. Le meilleur comme le pire. En attendant, si vous avez des théories, faites les partager, je les attends, tout comme vos avis, avec une TRÈS grande impatience. ****

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	3. L'île - partie 1

**Court chapitre, je sais. Mais il traite de l'évènement joyeux qu'il y a eu sur l'île. Du bonheur avant des larmes! J'ai préféré séparé le bonheur du malheur.**

**Thanatis: Concernant l'amoureuse mystère de Stefan... elle est connue. Bonnie reviendra au premier plan passée les flashbacks. Dans cette fic, la mort de Jeremy l'a rendu un peu folle, elle a un comportement extrême et ne connait plus vraiment de limites. J'ai l'impression que tu fais ta liste au père noël quand tu demandes si Bonnie peut ramener Jer, Damon et aussi Alaric! :-) Aller je te laisse avec ce court chapitre, en espèrant qu'il te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Qui est cette mystérieuse femme? Bonne question. Elle apparaitra prochainement, Stefan est parti à son chevet, donc tu sauras vite qui s'est. Juste avant, les flashbacks. Aller bises & à bientôt. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>3. L'île – partie 1<em>**

Le voyage vers l'île fut long. Très long. Entre les deux Salvatore qui ne s'adressent pratiquement pas la parole – entre autre, à cause du sire-bond – ainsi qu'Elena et Rebekah qui se font la guerre, sans parler de l'animosité de chacun envers le professeur Shane; tout le petit clan de Mystic Falls fut soulagé lorsque le bateau s'ancra sur la petite île qui abrite le corps du dangereux Silas.

Le professeur de sciences occultes, qui connaît bien les lieux, distribua à chacun un plan de l'île, et un fois le document sous le bras, chacun s'empressa de partir de son côté. Jeremy, Bonnie et Shane se mirent au travail et partirent à la recherche du remède et de Silas. Rebekah et Stefan, eux, prirent la décision de visiter l'endroit tandis que Damon et Elena s'offrirent une petite balade sur la plage, en amoureux.

Ce fut l'idée de la jeune femme. Elle sentait son petit-ami tendu à cause du sire-bond. Il n'a pas besoin de s'épancher sur elle: Elena sait qu'il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle ne retourne auprès de Stefan. Elle a beau lui jurer qu'il est celui qu'elle aime, il ne le croit pas. Damon est persuadé qu'elle le pense seulement à cause de l'influence qu'il a sur elle.

Alors Elena évita les polémiques et se contenta de profiter de ce moment en tête-à-tête, sans se faire de souci.

Elle se sentait bien. Apaisée. Heureuse.

Main dans la main avec Damon, ils profitèrent d'un magnifique couché de soleil et d'une baignade intime avant de reprendre leur promenade. Et quelques kilomètres plus loin, peut-être trois, pas plus, il rencontrèrent la population de l'île. Des indigènes qui semblèrent faire une cérémonie tribale autour d'un feu de camp.

Dans un premier temps, à cause de la barrière de la langue et de la culture aborigènes, bien différente de la leur, les deux jeunes gens songèrent à repartir, ils se sentaient mal à l'aise, gênés d'interrompre une fête à laquelle ils ne sont pas conviés. Cependant les autochtones les retinrent en les invitant à participer à leur fête – en honneur d'un de leur dieu, le dieu de l'amour d'après ce que pu comprendre Elena à travers les gestes des indigènes qui tentèrent pour le mieux de se faire comprendre.

Ce peuple se montra tellement chaleureux, bien vite, Damon et Elena se sentirent complètement à l'aise et dansèrent au milieu de leurs hôtes tout en découvrant avec fascination leur culture, bien différente de la leur. Ainsi, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un jeune natif de l'île, guère plus âgé qu'Elena, parlant couramment leur langue. Et pour cause, ce dernier avoua servir de guide pour les touristes qui viennent visiter l'île.

Ainsi, l'autochtone reprit ses vieilles habitudes et résuma les croyances de son peuple – un peuple polythéiste qui accorde à chacun de ses dieux une fête au cours de l'année – afin que Damon et Elena comprennent que certains indigènes profitent de cette fête dédiée au dieu de l'amour, pour se marier.

Puis bien vite, le jeune couple assista au premier mariage. À vrai dire, ce soir là, il y en eut trois. Et tous se déroulèrent de la même manière.

Le chef du village, un vieil homme vêtu de ce qui semblait être une robe de cérémonie, se trouvait debout, sur un rocher, faisant face à chacun des villageois. Le couple de tourtereaux désireux de se passer la corde au cou, s'approchait de lui et s'agenouillait face à face. L'homme offrait tous ses biens à sa future épouse. Souvent il s'agissait de biens primaires. De la nourriture, entre autre. Puis, le chef semblait invoquer le fameux dieu et il liait les poignets des amoureux avec une corde, teinte en rouge.

Diego, l'indigène bilingue a expliqué aux deux étrangers que les mariés doivent garder le lien durant tout leur nuit de noces. Ce n'est qu'à partir du levé du soleil qu'ils ont l'autorisation de s'en séparer. Alors ils doivent jeter la corde à la mer afin de prouver à leur dieu que leur amour est aussi vaste et infini que l'océan.

Un fois le dernier mariage célébré, le chef jeta un regard en leur direction, sachant que souvent, les touristes assistant à cette cérémonie, en profiter pour s'unir eux aussi.

«Aller Damon, s'il te plait, dis oui! Le supplia Elena.»

Pour elle, ce mariage, certes sans valeur légale aux yeux de la loi et de l'Église, est tout de même le meilleur moyen dont elle dispose pour faire comprendre à Damon qu'elle l'aime, sire-bond ou pas sire-bond. Son Damon, Elena l'aime, passionnément, sans aucune limite. Elle l'aime, pour ce qu'il est. Elle l'aime, tel qu'il est. Même s'il n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix, même s'il n'est pas toujours angélique, elle l'aime. Elle l'aime, envers et contre tout, malgré tout. Elle l'aime plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé auparavant. Elle l'aime plus que tout. De manière inconditionnel. Sans lui, elle se meurt. Damon est son oxygène. Sa moitié. Son cœur. Sa raison de vivre. Mortelle ou immortelle, Damon restera toujours l'amour de sa vie. Il doit le savoir. Il doit comprendre à quel point elle tient à lui. Et surtout, il doit cesser de laisser ce foutu lien influencer chacun de ses gestes envers elle et le pousser à toujours douter de la véracité de ses déclarations d'amour.

«Elena, nous ne pouvons pas, se justifia Damon. Tu…

- Pour une fois, je vais te dire ce que je veux moi! Je veux qu'on le fasse. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas le sire-bond qui parle. Je t'aime Damon Salvatore. Et je veux t'épouser. C'est symbolique, et je n'attends pas de toi que tu le légalises en m'emmenant à l'église lorsqu'on sera de retour à la maison. Je veux seulement un mariage ici, pour que tu saches que c'est toi, et uniquement toi, que j'aime. Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétends, donne moi ce mariage. Ce n'est pas un jeu, je le prends très au sérieux Damon. Je veux d'un mariage. Et je te le redis, je ne demande pas un mariage légal, je veux un mariage symbolique afin te montrer à quel point je t'aime. S'il te plait Damon, épouse-moi.»

Piégé. Le jeune homme ignore comment elle y parvient, mais dés qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour lui offrir de grand discours, ses yeux de biches l'implorant comme une enfant innocente, Damon se sent forcé de lui céder. Excepté lorsqu'elle l'implore pour partir en mission suicide! Dans ces cas là, il reste ferme. Cependant, là, elle se livre, elle met son âme à nue face à lui. Elle est si angélique, si pure et fragile; Damon a beau savoir qu'il se peut que le sire-bond l'influence, il n'est pas capable de lui dire non.

Et c'est mal! C'est mal parce qu'elle pourrait lui en vouloir lorsque le lien sera brisé. Elle pourrait l'accuser de profiter d'avoir profiter de la situation. D'avoir abuser de sa confiance et de cette influence surnaturelle qu'il a sur elle. C'est aussi mal vis-à-vis de Stefan, son petit-frère lui aussi amoureux d'Elena. Son cadet allait le détester s'il épouse la brunette. Qu'importe que ce mariage soit symbolique, cela reste une union. Cela reste donc un acte fort. Et non sans conséquence! Damon a beau être un vampire, la seule institution qu'il respecte, c'est bien le mariage. Et son impulsivité n'aura pas raison de cette règle qu'il s'est fixé.

«Damon, murmura Elena, au bord des larmes. Dis oui. Pour moi. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Quand nous aurons trouvé le moyen de briser le sire-bond, tu sauras. Tu sauras que m'épouser ici et maintenant, n'était pas une erreur.

- Elena, concéda à demi-mots le ténébreux Salvatore. Elena, tu me fais vraiment faire n'importe quoi.»

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa joie éclater. Elle sautilla sur place et le tira par la main, pressée de se retrouver le poignet lié à Damon, mariée avec lui.

Désormais près du chef du village, les deux jeunes gens devinrent soudainement sérieux. Aucun d'eux ne prend ce geste à la légère. Même si leur union n'est que symbolique, pour Damon et Elena, cette affaire est tout à fait sérieuse. Ils font se marier, ce n'est pas un jeu! Qu'importe que leur cérémonie mariage soit un peu atypique; l'émotion demeure tout de même palpable entre les deux jeunes gens. Le bonheur se lit dans leur regard. Le jeune homme sourit et les yeux de la femme pétillent. Elle est à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Heureusement que Damon l'amusa au moment où il devait lui offrir ses biens! Comme il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, son petit-ami est allé lui sortir ses cartes bancaires.

Puis, toujours emprise à un immense fou rire, la jeune femme donna sa main gauche à son futur époux, et tous deux lièrent leurs poignets ensemble avec la fameuse corde.

«Je t'aime, murmura la jeune femme, heureuse.

- Je t'aime aussi madame Damon Salvatore, dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.»

Ensuite, les deux jeunes gens s'amusèrent un petit moment avant de s'éclipser, pressés de se retrouver en amoureux. Ils reprirent ainsi leur chemin, pénétrant dans la forêt et rejoignirent leur camps endormi une demi-heure plus tard.

Alors, malgré l'ivresse et le bonheur d'être mariés, les deux jeunes gens firent attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et s'empressèrent de s'enfermer dans le bungalow afin de profiter de leur nuit de noces sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qu'ils vivront le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? Q****u'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous des moments Delena? D'Elena qui pousse Damon au mariage?  
><strong>

****J'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><strong>**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	4. L'île - partie 2

**Partie 2 de L'île. Finalement le flashback sur l'île s'étend sur 3 chapitres. J'ai voulu développé les choses du côté de Stefan et laisser un chapitre "réponses à certaines questions sur l'île et Silas" avant l'arrivée des drames.  
><strong>

**Virginie06: Oui, c'est triste de les voir heureux en sachant que le pire les attend. Mais c'est ainsi. Damon et Elena ont été heureux avant d'être séparés. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Thanatis: Tout d'abord merci pour ton compliment. Ça me touche. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, ce chapitre n'est pas le pire. Il annonce le pire. Le prochain est celui des larmes. Celui où l'enfer commence. Concernant Ric, il y aura un chapitre qui se passera de l'autre côté, donc il est possible que Ric soit présent. Et oui, j'ai vu l'épisode 100 de TVD. Je l'ai adoré. Seulement j'aurai aimé d'autre flashbacks. À part celui de 1864, j'ai eu une légère impression de déjà vu. Je ne développe pas plus, j'ai peur de spoiler ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'épisode. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. **Bises & à bientôt.****

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>4. L'île – partie 2<em>**

Stefan de son côté commençait à s'inquiéter. La nuit est tombée depuis trois longues heures mais son frère et Elena ne sont toujours pas arrivés au campement. Ce n'est pas normal. À en juger par le plan, avec le chemin qu'ils ont emprunté, ils auraient dût arriver les premiers. À moins qu'Elena ait décidé d'accompagner Jeremy, et Damon a suivi.

Ou alors le couple infernal a des ennuis! C'est aussi une possibilité. Damon est un aimant à ennuis! Et Elena, les créatures surnaturelles lui tournent atour comme des vautours.

Alors Stefan n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, ce qui l'empêchait de trouver son sommeil. Il restait prostré derrière la fenêtre de son logis primitifs de forme semblable à un bungalow moderne, guettant l'arrivée de son frère et d'Elena.

Et finalement, lorsqu'il les aperçu, ils étaient ivres, rigolaient aux éclats, parlaient à volume excessif, et se réjouissaient d'être mariés!

Pour Stefan, ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elena s'est mariée avec Damon. Son frère n'a pas hésité à user de cette maudite influence surnaturelle afin de l'épouser.

À cet instant, le jeune homme détesta son frère! Il souhaita ne jamais l'avoir poussé à achever sa transformation.

Puis Rebekah, qui a été réveillée par les rigolades deux jeunes mariés, entra dans le logis de Stefan afin de lui apporter son soutien.

«C'est un mariage tribal Stefan, il n'a aucune importance. Aucune légalité, tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser.

- Ils ne sont pas idiots Rebekah, ils savent que le mariage n'est pas un acte anodin! S'énerva-il.»

La blondinette ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rire moqueur. Elle n'imaginait point Damon Salvatore accorder de l'importance à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne. Encore moins à une institution aussi sacrée que le mariage.

Et auprès de Stefan, elle justifia son curieux fou rire par le fait qu'elle pensait que Damon n'accorderait même pas de l'importance à sa propre mère.

«Détrompe toi, murmura Stefan. Il l'adorait. Et Damon accorde de l'importance à certaines choses, il préfère seulement ne pas le montrer!»

Rebekah ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Elle qui tentait de réconforter avec le peu qu'elle a, elle se retrouvait face à un Stefan qui trouvait encore la force de défendre son frère. Bien sur, elle le comprend. Elle a des frères elle aussi. Et ses rapports avec ne sont pas toujours angéliques, elle est donc très bien placée pour savoir ce que Stefan ressent. Il se sent trahi, cependant il ne peut s'empêcher de tenir tout de même à son frère. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle le traine dans la boue, même si la visée est de le réconforter lui.

«Ça ne durera pas, continua Rebekah en tentant d'être persuasive. J'ai vu beaucoup de personnes se marier de manière impulsive, et dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas, c'était une erreur.»

Stefan soupira, puis rajouta sur un ton acerbe:

«Et dans un pour cent des cas, ce sont des personnes comme mon frère et Elena. À l'exception qu'aucune des personnes en question ne se retrouve liée à l'autre par un stupide asservissement surnaturel!»

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Et trois. Rebekah et Stefan restèrent un long moment silencieux. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment comment agir pour apaiser la douleur de son ami. Tout ce qu'elle disait, n'était que maladresse. Elle préféra donc se taire et laisser Stefan oublier qu'Elena, son ex dont il est toujours amoureux, est désormais sa belle-sœur en lui ouvrant ses bras et en lui offrant son corps, pour un soir.

De leur côté, Jeremy et Bonnie eurent une courte nuit. Contrairement à leurs amis, ils n'ont pas fait la fête, ils n'ont pas non plus eut le droit au confort des bungalows. Shane leur met la pression pour gagner le tombeau de Silas. Ils ont dû négocier leurs pauses. Deux petites heures pour dormir, sous d'inconfortables tentes et dix minutes pour les repas. Pas plus.

Le professeur agit étrangement depuis leur arrivée sur l'île. Même Bonnie qui lui accordait toute sa confiance sembla douter de lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il leur cachait certaines choses. Il était si mystérieux, tellement impatient. Les deux jeunes gens le redoutèrent et semblèrent décidés à l'utiliser; surtout ils ne comptèrent nullement lui accorder leur confiance. Shane leur sert seulement de guide, ils n'ont pas le choix, mais Bonnie prévoit de l'empêcher de pénétrer à l'intérieur du tombeau à l'aide d'un sort.

Le lendemain matin, à leur réveil, Rebekah et Stefan se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne doivent plus continuer cette aventure purement charnelle. Ils comptent redevenir humains grâce au remède, ils ne peuvent plus se comporter comme des animaux. Ils doivent se recentrer sur eux et cesser de s'éparpiller comme ils le font actuellement.

Alors, ils se quittèrent bons amis. Rebekah partit sur la plage, et Stefan, dont l'estomac crie famine, partit chasser.

Il s'enfonça donc dans la forêt, à la recherche d'un lapin ou d'un sanglier, un animal, petit ou gros, il n'y accordait aucune importance, ce qu'il voulait c'était s'offrir un encas. Mais sur son chemin, une brunette attira son attention, et au lieu de chasser il préféra la suivre.

Katherine se trouvait sur l'île. Katherine Pierce, l'annonciatrice du pire se trouvait sur l'île.

Le jeune homme préféra la suivre, l'épier, afin de savoir ce qu'elle a dans la tête. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Katherine s'arrêta et se mit à grogner:

«Stefan, je sais que tu me suis, je t'ai vu idiot! Tu as toujours été un humain peu discret lorsque tu m'espionnais!»

«Comment l'a-t-elle vu?», «Que fait-elle sur l'île?», furent les dernières questions que se posa le jeune homme. Actuellement, les paroles acerbes de Katherine suscitèrent suffisamment d'interrogations. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle traité d'humain?

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que ses sens en sommeil ne sont pas causés par sa faim, mais par le fait qu'ils ne sont plus surdéveloppés. Sa vue, son sens de l'odorat, sa force physique, ne sont plus inhumains. Ils sont de nouveau normaux. Pour preuve, lorsqu'il essaya de sortir ses canines, rien ne se produisit. Il n'est plus un vampire. Il est de nouveau humain!

«Comment? Souffla-t-il sous le choc.

- Parce que ce foutu remède, c'est cette maudite île! Hurla Katherine, enragée. Regarde nous, nous ne sommes que de pathétiques humains! Silas ne ferra qu'une bouchée de nous! Stefan… Silas et Qetsiyah vous ont tous leurré. Le professeur Shane est un disciple de Silas. Il vous utilise tous pour l'aider lui. Il vous a fait croire au remède miracle parce qu'il veut que Silas poursuive son œuvre. Il espère qu'en l'aidant, il lui rendra sa famille! Donnant, donnant. Il l'aide à revenir parmi nous, il lui livre ce qu'il veut, et en échange il obtient une récompense.»

Le jeune homme observa intensément Katherine. Sous cette apparente colère, il y décelait une véritable peur. Les rares fois où il l'avait vu ainsi, c'était à cause du grand méchant Klaus. Mais aujourd'hui elle semblait aussi vulnérable. Elle était humaine. Elle se sentait faible. Mortelle. Pour une femme comme Katherine Pierce, l'humanité est une maladie. Elle a oublié à quel point cette vie sans ténèbres peut-être merveilleuse.

«Oh pauvre petit Stefan, si innocent, tellement déconcerté par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, soupira-t-elle tristement. Tellement naïf, tu te laisses si facilement leurrer! Tu accordes bien trop facilement ta confiance. Tu devrais être plus prudent. Si tu savais, l'histoire est bien loin d'être celle que tu crois. Silas veut ramener à la vie son grand amour. Amara. Une Petrova. Tatia, Elena et moi, sommes ses doubles. L'élixir que tu cherches, est seulement le moyen qu'a Silas de ramener Amara. Et pour la garder en vie, le sang de son doppelgänger doit couler. Le mien ou celui d'Elena. Quand à Qetsiyah, elle s'est elle-même jeté un sort en liant son retour à celui de son ancien amant. Ensuite, elle lui enlèvera une nouvelle fois Amara. Elle liera les doubles. En tuant un sosie d'Amara, elle tuera Amara. Je ne veux pas mourir Stefan! Je suis ici, pauvre humaine, parce que je veux vivre. Je me suis bêtement faite piégée parce que j'ai oublié de me poser une question: si l'élixir n'est pas un remède contre le vampirisme, qu'est-il alors? L'île. Cette foutue île retransforme chaque vampire qui y pose ses pieds en humain! De pauvres morceaux de viandes face à Silas! Alors tu vois Stefan, actuellement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi! Maintenant que tu connais la vérité, soit tu me suis, soit tu te prépares à pleurer ta chère petite Elena si j'échoue. À moins que tu préfères la voir morte: d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle préfère Damon! Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus liée à lui par ce lien surnaturel, il ne subsiste plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle préfère Damon! À l'inverse de moi. Oh nous étions si bien ensemble Stefan! Oublie donc cette sale petite peste, elle ne te mérites pas!»

Stefan préféra ne pas répondre aux provocations de Katherine. La situation ne s'y prête pas. Si sa créatrice dit juste, ce qui semble être le cas: Katherine Pierce est certes un grande actrice, elle n'a aucune raison de mentir sur ce coup là. De plus, elle est humain, si elle dit la vérité, elle est danger et incapable de se défendre. Stefan est humain aussi, il aussi impuissant qu'elle. Mais c'est un gentleman, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait, il ne peut se ressouder à l'abandonner. S'ils arrivent trop tard, si Silas est réveillé, il doit trouver le moyen de la protéger. Il devra faire en sorte qu'elle puisse fuir l'île.

«Comment as-tu appris toutes ces choses? Et pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Le bouquin sur les Petrova, répondit Katherine. J'ai enfin tourné les pages de ce livre, je suis allée plus loin que ma propre histoire, et je me suis intéressée à celle de mes ancêtres. Ensuite, j'ai appris que ton frère et toi, en bons idiots, vous étiez prêts à tout pour rendre son humanité à votre pauvre petite Elena! Elle ne pouvait pas rester vampire celle-là! Non, il fallait qu'elle m'attire des ennuis! Miss parfaite ne serait pas un vampire parfait? Oh mon dieu, mais c'est une véritable catastrophe! La fin du monde même!»

Stefan jeta un regard froid à Katherine. Il peut comprendre qu'elle soit apeurée. Il peut comprendre qu'elle soit en colère d'avoir perdu la vie qu'elle a presque toujours connu. Il peut comprendre qu'elle soit en colère d'être de nouveau humaine. Il peut comprendre qu'elle se sente vulnérable ainsi. Mais elle exagère avec ses petites piques acerbes et sa haine envers Elena. D'après ce que Stefan a compris, elles sont toutes les deux dans le même bateau, Katherine devrait cesser de casser du sucre sur le dos d'Elena et mettre toute son énergie à concocter un plan diabolique visant à contrer Silas et Shane. Après tout, Katherine Pierce n'est peut-être plus un vampire, mais son esprit manipulateur reste le même. Stefan est persuadée qu'elle a déjà une idée derrière la tête.

«Je suis contente que tu m'accompagnes, sourit-elle. Si jamais Silas se réveille, j'ai oublié de te dire: tu es le seul qui peut le tuer! Tu es son doppelgänger! Espérons que nous arriverons avant Shane!»

Le visage de Stefan blêmi immédiatement. Il espéra fortement que Katherine plaisantait. Si elle disait vrai, ils sont tous morts. Jamais en tant que vampire il n'aurait pu faire face à un être aussi puissant que Silas, alors en tant qu'humain, c'est peine perdue. Si Silas se réveille, à cause de lui, Katherine, Elena, mais aussi son frère et tous ses amis, vont mourir. Le jeune homme n'imagine pas qu'une créature aussi cruelle que Silas les laissera repartir vivants de l'île.

Katherine, observa Stefan et cessa de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle saisit les tourments de son ancien amant et tenta de le rassurer. S'il y a bien une personne qui la touche, humaine ou vampire, c'est bien Stefan Salvatore! Ainsi, elle n'aime pas le voir si peu assuré, apeuré et anxieux. Elle tenta donc de le rassure, certes maladroitement, en lui confiant qu'il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne réussisse pas à doubler un être aussi stupide que le professeur de sciences occultes de Whitmore. Après tout, question machiavélisme, c'est une experte!

Tous les deux continuèrent leur chemin silencieusement jusqu'au tombeau… déjà ouvert. Ce qui veut dire que Bonnie, Jeremy, et malheureusement Shane, sont déjà à l'intérieur. Peut-être que c'est déjà trop tard et que Silas est réveillé.

Stefan croisa le regard de Katherine. Tous les deux se sentaient complètement terrorisés par la situation. Pourtant le jeune homme entra tout de même à l'intérieur du tombeau. Parce que ses amis y sont. Ce qu'il aurait préféré en revanche, aurait été que Katherine ne le suive pas. Mais malgré la terreur que lui inspire Silas, elle a pénétré dans son affreux tombeau. Elle ne peut se résoudre à laisser Stefan affronter seul le danger. À vrai dire, en ce moment même, elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'inquiète plus pour Stefan que pour elle-même.

«Tu ne devrais pas me suivre, murmura le jeune homme. Quitte cette île Kat! Fais ce que tu as toujours fait et…

- Tais toi un peu et regarde! Grogna la brunette en fixant le cadavre face à eux.»

Face à eux, le professeur Shane, étendu mort, le poignard qui a causé son trépas emprisonné dans sa main droite.

Mais aucune trace de Bonnie et Jeremy. Stefan ne savait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Silas a lui aussi disparu, aucune trace de son corps dans le tombeau. Ni de l'élixir. Le jeune Salvatore préféra croire que ses amis ont fuit, la fiole dans les mains, plutôt que d'imaginer qu'ils sont les prisonniers de Silas, ou pire.

«Partons, décréta Katherine en tirant Stefan à l'extérieur. Il faut fuir l'île. Viens avec moi Stefan. Je suis peut-être une pauvre petite humaine, mais je sais fuir! Fuis avec moi Stefan. Silas et Qetsiyah ne nous trouveront jamais!

- Calme toi Kat'! Tenta de l'apaiser le jeune homme. On va trouver une solution. Il y a toujours une solution. Mais fuir n'est pas la solution. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis ici. Ni mon frère.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? Q****u'en pensez-vous? **Que pensez-vous du moment Stefan/Rebekah, où elle tente de le réconforter?** **De Shane qui manipule Bonnie et Jeremy? Que pensez-vous de Stefan qui suit Katherine? Du fait qu'elle s'en rende compte? De tout ce qu'elle lui apprend? Du fait qu'ils se veulent se protéger l'un et l'autre? Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé dans le tombeau? Où sont Bonnie et Jeremy? Comment Shane est-il mort? **  
><strong>

****J'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><strong>**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **

**_PS:_** Voici les titres des chapitres à venir:  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 5 ~ _L'île - Partie 3_**

**Chapitre 6 ~ _De l'autre côté_**

**Chapitre 7 ~ _Du même sang_**

**Chapitre 8 ~ Sans titre pour le moment**

**Chapitre 9 ~ _Comebacks_**


	5. L'île - partie 3

**Voilà la troisième partie. Celle où les mouchoirs sont a prévoir pour les plus émotifs/émotives. Pour voir le côté positif de ce chapitre... il est plus long que les deux précédents. Surtout comparé à la première partie de _l'île_.  
><strong>

**Virginie: Stefan tournera la page, tu le sais bien, il est évoqué qu'il a eu une relation avec une femme avant que Rebekah ne lui apprenne sa grossesse. Cette relation a été courte, mais cette femme comptait beaucoup pour lui. Pour preuve, il est parti à son chevet à la fin du deuxième chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre, triste, te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.  
><strong>

**Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le final de ce chapitre, vous saviez ce qui allait s'y passer. Désolée. J'espère que cette troisième partie de _L'île_ vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>5. L'île – partie 3<em>**

À leur réveil, Damon et Elena restèrent silencieux. Non seulement une effroyable migraine les tenait, mais en plus les courts malaises qu'ils ont chacun ressenti la veille, et caché à l'autre, des malaises qu'ils ont attribué à la faim, sont encore présent. Damon à l'impression d'être aveugle. C'est totalement faux, il arrive à percevoir les choses, il voit clairement Elena allongée à ses côtés dans le lit, mais sa vision n'est pas aussi précise que d'ordinaire. La brunette, de son côté, a du mal avec la respiration.

Depuis qu'elle est vampire, respirer n'est qu'une commodité: elle inspire et expire seulement par souci de paraître normale, mais elle n'a plus besoin d'oxygène. Cependant depuis qu'elle est sur l'île, elle a le sentiment d'étouffer. Comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle faisait des crises d'asthme dût aux allergies.

Leur ouïe est aussi touchée. Chacun chercha à entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, cherchant des nouvelles de leur proches, mais seuls les bruits qu'ils générèrent l'un et l'autre furent perceptibles. Damon fouilla ses poches afin d'y trouver son téléphone portable tandis qu'Elena explora à l'aveugle son sac à main à la recherche de son miroir de poche.

Des bruits métalliques résonnaient donc de manière brutale, empirant les maux de tête de deux jeunes mariés. Décidément cette matinée post-ivresse est difficile à gérer, même pour Damon qui est pourtant un habitué de l'alcool.

«J'ai envie de vomir, se plaignit Elena.

- Les vampires ne vomissent pas à cause de la gueule de bois, chérie, lui assura son époux.»

Mais malheureusement la brunette ne tarda pas à lui prouver le contraire, alarmant réellement Damon.

Les vampires peuvent être un peu groggy après avoir trop bu, mais ils ne sont jamais malades! C'est infaillible, comme le fait que la terre soit ronde. Deux et deux font quatre, aux dernières nouvelles? Et les vampires eux ne sont jamais malades!

Damon, très inquiet pour Elena, oublia ses propres petits soucis de migraine ainsi que ses difficultés d'ouïe et de vue pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa belle. Et pour elle, il s'improvisa médecin et lui fit passer un véritable interrogatoire. Si un seul de ses cheveux lui manque, si elle s'est cassée un ongle, il veut le savoir.

«Je vais bien Damon, lui assura-t-elle. Je me sens juste… J'ai l'impression de revivre ma première gueule de bois! La prochaine fois que je veux boire, rappelle moi de ne pas le faire!»

Elena se redressa, inspira et expira plusieurs fois afin de ne pas tourner de l'œil. Puis, avec l'aide de Damon puisqu'ils ont toujours leurs mains liées, elle se versa un peu d'eau dans un verre, s'assied de nouveau, dans l'espoir que ses hauts le cœur disparaissent pour de bons.

En attendant, elle s'estima heureuse d'avoir Damon. Jusque là, c'est un mari parfait! Certes, vue leurs deux forts caractères, Elena s'attend à des disputes. C'est normal. Et ce ne sont pas quelques conflits certains qui mettront en périls leur couple. Elena a le sentiment que leur vie à deux fonctionnera. Qu'ils choisissent de devenir humains ou qu'ils restent vampires, la jeune femme sait qu'ils sont fais pour vivre ensemble. Malgré leurs défauts, malgré l'avis de leurs proches au sujet de leur relation, Elena est certaine que son mariage est solide. La plus belle des preuves se trouva dans un simple geste de son époux: de sa main libre, Damon lui caressait tendrement la joue.

D'instinct, la jeune femme lui murmura un doux «je t'aime», puis passa sa main libre autour du cou de son mari pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Ce fut lors que ce consumant baiser que la brunette s'aperçut de plusieurs étrangetés. D'une part, il lui sembla avoir décelé un pouls chez son époux. Sans conviction, Elena n'en fut absolument pas certaine; elle était tellement enivrée par le baiser qu'elle aurait très bien pu se l'imaginer. Cependant il y avait autre chose qui bouleversa la jeune femme. À l'intérieur de sa poitrine, elle fut certaine qu'elle a senti son cœur battre. Plus fort que d'ordinaire. Alors qu'elle était désormais habituée à une rythme cardiaque inaudible à l'oreille humaine – cinq à dix battements par minutes lorsque son estomac ne crie pas famine –, actuellement son cœur battait la chamade. La dernière qu'il a battue si fort, la peur l'envahissait alors que la voiture de Matt plongeait de Wickery Bridge. Elle était alors encore humaine.

Elena rompit brutalement le baiser. Elle s'apposa deux doigts au niveau de l'artère carotide, et se décela un pouls. Elle recommença l'opération sur Damon, et arriva à la même conclusion. Si Damon et elle ont un pouls, c'est qu'ils sont vivants. À nouveau humains. Mais comment est-ce possible?

«Elena? S'alarma Damon.

- Tu… Toi et moi… Je… Nous… Je crois que nous sommes de nouveau humains, murmura-t-elle en état de choc. Je ne sais pas comment, mais… Nous avons chacun un pouls, je les ai trouvé. Les vampires n'en ont pas. Et je sens mon cœur battre. Mon cœur bat Damon! Et le tien aussi!»

Et tout ce que le ténébreux Salvatore, si habitué à sa vie de suceur de sang put dire à cet instant fut «C'est un cauchemar!», non sans s'être assuré au préalable que sa femme disait vrai. Il s'était tout bonnement entaillée, de manière légère, sa main.

«Un cauchemar! S'énerva Elena. Tu veux dire que passer le restant de tes jours avec moi, vieillir à mes côtés est un cauchemar? Tu n'es pas heureux de m'avoir dans ta vie! Tu n'es pas heureux de constater que je t'aime sans ce foutu sire-bond! Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi! Tu ne veux pas d'une vie humaine avec moi! La différence entre toi et moi Damon, c'est que moi, que nous soyons vampires ou humains, je veux de toi dans les deux cas. Et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ta précieuse immortalité! Tu préfères être un vampire que d'être avec moi! Hurla-t-elle. Oh et ce foutu lien m'énerve! Nous allons le jeter dans l'océan, comme la tradition le veut, et après, oh après je te fous une bonne gifle! Ou bien je t'étrangle! Tu n'es qu'un homme égoïste Damon Salvatore! Tu ne sais même pas apprécier le bonheur lorsque tu l'as à porter de main!» **  
><strong>

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme voulu répliquer, mais face à la colère de son épouse, il préféra se taire. Elena est non seulement folle de rage après lui, mais en plus, elle se sent trahie. Elle a mal interprété ses paroles, ou peut-être que trop bien. C'est difficile à dire, lui même ignore ce qu'il ressent face à ce changement pour le moins imprévu. Exit les vingt-et-une premières années de sa vie, les cent-quarante-neuf dernières années, il n'a connu que le vampirisme. Il a apprit à vivre avec tout comme il aussi apprit à aimer cette nature de suceur de sang. Et il a peu à peu détester l'humanité.

Alors lorsqu'il a fallu songer à la perceptive de redevenir humain, cette idée l'a répugné. Et le voilà aujourd'hui entrain de vivre cette situation qui pour lui est cauchemardesque. Il a tellement peur de paraître faible. Il a tellement peur de ne plus savoir vivre en tant qu'humain et de faire souffrir Elena. Il s'imagine ne pas être capable de lui offrir la vie décente qu'elle mérite. Il ne sait même pas comment et quand faire les choses avec elle maintenant. Elle est humaine, elle va vouloir franchir certaines étapes, mais pas immédiatement. Tantôt elle sera obnubilée par ses études, puis à sa carrière, tantôt ce sera leur vie de couple qui sera sa priorité. Et puis un jour elle voudra des enfants, ce désir deviendra une obsession et il sera obligé de cédé… alors qu'il ignore ce qu'est un bon père!

Comment va-t-il gérer cette nouvelle vie? Y arrivera-t-il?

Le jeune homme est en proie aux doutes. Il ne sait plus du tout où donner de la tête maintenant qu'il est de nouveau humain. Il est comme un enfant perdu au milieu d'une forêt sombre. Il est terrorisé. Il ne sait pas ce qui va lui arriver. Damon se sent tout bonnement vulnérable.

«Tu sais que je t'aime, lui confia-t-il alors qu'elle jetait leur corde dans l'océan. J'ai seulement besoin de temps.

- Sans moi? Pleura la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu es entrain de me jeter Damon?»

Elle était totalement désespérée. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi vulnérable qu'à ce moment précis. Elle aime tellement Damon, au fond de son cœur, elle sait qu'il est son avenir. Elle ne veut pas le voir la quitter. Ce serait trop difficile pour elle de le perdre. Elle l'aime bien trop. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Elena a l'impression de savoir aimer. Sans oublier qu'elle se sent aimé pour ce qu'elle est. Elle peut être imparfaite, elle peut avoir un côté sombre: Damon ne la fuit pas, il continue de l'aimer. Et c'est aussi valable pour elle. Elle aime son Damon, tel qu'il est et elle veut vivre avec lui. Sa nature d'humaine ne change rien aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour son ténébreux mari. Il est son avenir. Qu'elle soit mortelle ou immortelle, Elena veut s'installer avec Damon.

Certes pour le moment tout est flou dans sa tête. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle va faire à titre personnel. Elle doit terminer le lycée, mais après, ira-t-elle à l'université? S'offrira-t-elle une année sabbatique pour voyager aux côtés de Damon? Elle ne sait pas comment elle reprendra sa vie d'humaine, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est la vivre avec Damon. Actuellement, vivre avec lui est sa seule certitude.

«Non Elena, lui assura Damon. Pas sans toi. Avec toi. Seulement… Elena, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être humains! Je ne le sais plus. Je le suis redevenu contre ma volonté! Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec toi chérie. C'est moi. Mais je t'aime Elena. J'espère seulement que tu voudras continuer avec moi maintenant que le sire-bond est brisé.

- Oh Damon, sourit la jeune femme, émue. Tu es trop mignon! Je t'aime. Et je t'ai épousé, de manière symbolique, certes, mais cette union démontre bien mon engagement envers toi. Je t'aime et je veux un avenir avec toi. Je veux être avec toi plus que tout. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis un peu perturbée par mon humanité retrouvée… Mais je t'ai toi. Et je suis là pour toi. Toi et moi, nous y arriverons. Ensemble. Nous allons réapprendre à être humains et nous allons nous construire une vie qui nous plaira. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Je sais que notre couple est suffisamment fort pour que nous arrivons à nous adapter à cette nouvelle vie.»

Sur cette plage desserte, alors qu'un beau soleil se lève, les deux amoureux échangèrent un baiser passionné, plein de promesses d'avenir. Durant un court instant, plus aucun d'eux ne sembla inquiet pour l'avenir. Si Damon se rêva à une vie tournant tout autour d'Elena, la jeune femme repensa à ses rêves d'enfants et à ses plus profonds désirs qu'elle avait enterré en devenant vampire. Elle réalisa qu'avec cette nouvelle vie, dans quelques années, lorsqu'ils seront de nouveau en phase avec leur humanité retrouvée, lorsqu'elle se sera trouvée professionnellement et qu'elle et Damon se seront construis un vrai petit cocon, ils pourront fonder une famille.

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait confier ce rêve à Damon. Elle le sentait déjà amplement perturbé par la perte de son immortalité, qu'elle songea que lui parler d'avoir un jour des enfants ne ferrait que l'angoisser plus qu'autre chose. Elle préféra lui donner du temps. Lorsqu'elle le sentira en paix avec lui-même, alors elle lui demandera s'il voudra un jour d'une famille avec elle.

De leur côté, Bonnie et Jeremy continuaient de courir, complètement perdus sur l'île. Silas est à leur poursuite, Shane l'a réveillé, les deux jeunes gens doivent donc se presser à retrouver leurs amis pour quitter les lieux au plus vite. Mais ils n'ont plus aucun repère. Shane s'est employé à les faire tourner en rond et leur a donné un plan complètement faux afin qu'ils ne s'y retrouvent pas. Et Bonnie est trop fatiguée désormais: elle a jeté tellement de sort contre Silas et pour le semer, qu'elle ne se sent plus capable de rien.

Fort heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent sur plage et aperçurent Damon et Elena, s'offrant une petite baignade, inconscients du danger qui les guette.

Un instant, Jeremy culpabilisa d'interrompre ce moment. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sa sœur est pleinement heureuse et il s'apprêta à lui gâcher son bonheur en lui disant que le pire des monstres est à leur poursuite. Pourtant il n'a pas le choix. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans le tombeau, et si tout ce que Shane a dit est vrai, Elena doit quitter l'île avant que Silas ne la trouve.

«Jer! Bonnie! S'écria Elena en sortant de l'eau. Enfin de retour! Mais vous savez, nous n'avons pas besoin de cet élixir. Je ne sais pas comment, ni depuis quand exactement, mais Damon et moi sommes humains. Peut-être que c'est aussi le cas pour Stefan et Rebekah? Je ne sais pas, mais… Oh fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire! Dit-elle avec bonheur. Damon et moi sommes mariés!»

Et bien que la nouvelle fut totalement déroutante, Bonnie et Jeremy se réjouirent pour Elena. Elle rayonnait de bonheur et à la voir si heureuse, le jeune Gilbert ne put qu'approuver ce mariage. Même s'il en voulut un peu à Elena de ne pas avoir été présent.

«C'est seulement symbolique, lui assura sa sœur. Même si c'est important. Cependant rassure toi, le jour où je le ferrai à l'Église, tu seras le premier sur ma liste d'invités Jer.

- Je suis heureux pour toi. Et toi Damon, prend grand soin de ma sœur! Si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire à moi! Gronda le jeune homme avant de redevenir sérieux.»

Bonnie venait de lui donner un coup de coude, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'ils doivent aborder le sujet Silas et apprendre à Elena et Damon ce qui s'est passé dans le tombeau.

_Immédiatement après qu'ils soient entrés à l'intérieur, Bonnie a bloqué Shane. Le professeur ne pouvait plus bouger. Cependant, alors qu'ils avançaient vers le corps de Silas, leur «prisonnier» commença à s'adresser à l'immortel. Il criait, ses paroles étaient irrationnelles, il semblait vouloir que Silas revienne d'entre les morts. _

_Et même si le discours du professeurs, apôtre du dangereux immortel, refroidirent la jeune sorcière et le chasseur, ils continuèrent malgré tout jusqu'à arriver face au corps statufié de Silas. Là, grâce à un sortilège, Bonnie libéra l'élixir des mains du vampires et alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir, il s'aperçurent que leur puissant ennemi se réveillait. À cause de Shane, ce fanatique s'est planté un poignard en plein ventre. Il a donné sa vie à Silas afin qu'il revienne pour accomplir son funeste dessein. _

_«Il faut détruire cet élixir. Si Shane a dit juste…_

_- Il faut d'abord fuir Jeremy! Quitter cette île. Ici c'est Silas qui a l'avantage. Ailleurs, c'est nous.» _

«Nous devons partir Elena, décréta le jeune Gilbert, inquiet. Shane a dit que Silas doit tuer le double Petrova. Je ne sais pas si c'est la vérité, mais… Il a aussi dit que l'île était le remède au vampirisme. Et tu es humaine. Cet élixir entre mes mains, c'est seulement un moyen de ramener un mort à la vie! Apparemment Silas veut ramener cette fameuse femme qu'a tué Qetsiyah à la vie. Elena il faut quitter l'île le plus vite possible.»

Pendant ce temps, Katherine et Stefan, en sueur à force de courir à travers la forêt, arrièrent au camp où ils retrouvèrent une Rebekah complètement inconsciente du danger qui rode. Bien au contraire, l'Originelle est aux anges. Ce matin, par inadvertance, elle s'est entaillée la main. Et comme sa blessure n'a pas cicatrisé, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle est de nouveau humaine. Résultat, rien n'arrive à l'atteindre, elle vit sur un petit nuage!

Jusqu'à cet instant où Stefan est arrivée en compagnie de Katherine, l'ennemie juré de Klaus, et lui a apprit de Silas se balade dans la forêt. Ainsi la bonne humeur de la blondinette s'est transformé en panique et Rebekah a réagit comme à son habitude, elle a appelé ses frères à l'aide. Elijah en occurrence, puisqu'actuellement Nik et elle ont des rapports conflictuels.

Et bien qu'elle ait demandé à son frère de lui envoyer des sorcières à la rescousse, la communication passait mal et il semblerait que qu'Elijah n'ait pas comprit que l'île lui ferrait perdre tous ses pouvoirs. Ainsi il lui a promis de venir, avec Klaus, pour l'aider.

Et Elijah Mikaelson n'a qu'une parole. Il a usé de sa vitesse vampirique pour aller chercher son frère à Mystic Falls. Le sort qui maintenait Klaus enfermé dans le salon des Gilbert venait de se rompre, et malgré les protestations de son cadet, il le força à aller porter secours à leur petite-sœur.

Caroline, qui était avec Klaus chez les Gilbert, décida de partir avec eux. Elle ne pouvait laisser ses amis dans la détresse. Et Tyler, jaloux que sa petite-amie parte avec son ennemi, s'ajouta au convoi.

Ainsi tous les quatre traversèrent le pays en moins de trois minutes, puis, toujours avec leur vitesse surnaturelle, ils traversèrent tout le Pacifique à la nage et gagnèrent en moins de cinq minutes l'île, arrivant au moment où leur petite-sœur et ses «amis» semblaient en avoir le plus de besoin.

En effet, tous étaient sur la plage et le clone de Stefan les menaçait. C'était Silas d'après ce qu'ils comprirent. Et il sembla encore plus dangereux que les descriptions faites dans les légendes.

Son visage était dénué d'émotions. Son regard traduisait une profonde folie. Et la dangerosité se sentait à travers chacune de ses paroles, dans chacun de ses mouvements et chacune de ses postures. À chaque fois qu'il bougeait, tous craignaient qu'il leur assène le coup de grâce. En comparaison, Stefan Ripper était un ange par rapport à son double.

Pourtant, malgré cette peur de Silas, Bonnie Bennett tentait tant bien que mal de lui tenir tête, mais une autre sorcière la contrait, sans pour autant aider Silas. La petite sorcière de Mystic Falls devait donc affronter, et Silas, et Qetsiyah, qui tentait d'atteindre les deux Petrova. Elle pensait que si elle les tuait, Silas ne pourra jamais ramener Amara à la vie. Et elle aura gagné.

L'île était donc un véritable champ de bataille magique. Il fallut peur de temps à Klaus pour comprendre que sa sœur, humaine semble-t-il, est en danger là bas. Alors, malgré sa relation tumultueuse avec Rebekah, il n'hésita pas à aller lui porter secours.

Et il n'attendit pas d'arriver à l'île! De manière spectaculaire, l'hybride bondit hors de l'eau sous sa forme lycanthrope et atterrit sur la terre ensorcelée, face à Silas, prêt à l'égorger. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ses pouvoirs disparaître en quelques secondes. Ni aux coups assenés par l'immortel. Encore moins à ce que le dangereux immortel, bien plus fort que lui, ne l'envoie droit à la noyade.

«Nik! S'écria Rebekah totalement affolée. Elijah non!»

Mais il était trop tard. À peine son frère avait il posé le pied sur la terre de l'île qu'il faisait demi-tour afin d'aller repêcher Klaus, ignorant que son court passage sur l'île l'a rendu humain.

Pourtant il sembla que la chance soit avec les Mikaelson. Elijah, aidé par Caroline, qui a fait demi tour avec la barque du bateau de ses amis, l'aida à repêcher Klaus. Certes il était inconscient suite à la violence des chocs et à l'eau qu'il a avalé. De plus, son pouls était faible et Caroline n'arrivait pas à le réanimer.

La blondinette s'est surprise elle-même à accourir auprès de Klaus. Elle ne s'explique pas son comportement et les sentiments qui l'anime en ce moment même. Pourquoi a-t-elle peur de le voir mourir? Pourquoi s'inquiète-elle pour Klaus? Après tout, c'est un méchant: il a causé tellement de larmes, pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle a vouloir lui sauver la vie?

De son côté, Elijah sembla complètement dépassé par la situation. D'ordinaire c'est lui qui garde la tête froide dans le clan Mikaelson. Il a passé les mille dernières années à sortir ses frères et sa sœur des pires ennuis. Et le voilà aujourd'hui totalement impuissant et paniqué. Son frère, qu'importe la relation tordue et compliquée qu'il entretient avec Niklaus, son si puissant frère se trouvait pour la première fois face à la mort.

Elijah ne voulait pas non plus perdre sa petite-sœur!

Sur l'île, tout dérapa. Silas passa à l'étape supérieure. Lasse des enfantillages de la lignée Bennett – ce fut le terme qu'il a employé –, il enferma son ancienne maitresse dans une prison de feu. Qetsiyah aura bien du mal à se dépêtrer d'un sort si puissant, il était donc tranquille pour un petit moment; il ne voyait absolument pas Bonnie comme un obstacle. Il usa de deux ou trois sortilèges enfantins afin de la distraire et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne prêtait plus attention à ses amis, bien trop occupée à se dépêtrer de ces fameux sorts, Silas attira une des Petrova à lui, afin de la tuer.

Il s'agissait d'Elena. Katherine, elle, restait à côté de Stefan, elle savait que l'immortel craint son double; Silas n'a eu d'autre choix que de s'en prendre à la plus vulnérable des Petrova: Elena. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Jeremy et Damon tentent de la sauver.

La frère de la jeune femme lui a bondit dessus, inconscient du danger. Le jeune homme voulait seulement protéger sa sœur, sa seule famille. Et Damon a tenté de protéger Jeremy tout en éloignant Elena de Silas. Silas qui, fou de rage, massacra tout bonnement les deux hommes sous le regard horrifié d'Elena.

En l'espace d'une toute petite minute, son petit frère et son mari sont morts. Jeremy a eu la nuque brisé par l'immonde immortel, et Damon est aller se fracassé sur un rocher. Elena a accouru à ses côtés pour entendre son dernier souffle. Un dernier «je t'aime», puis le néant. Damon Salvatore est mort. Tout comme Jeremy, quelques pas plus loin.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur cette plage furent horrifiées. Personne n'arriva à réagir. Elena et Bonnie hurlèrent de douleur. L'une pleurait inlassablement à côté du corps de son époux tandis que l'autre, folle de douleur, fit face au puissant immortel comme si elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Stefan, lui, se trouva dans une sorte de torpeur. Il fixait le corps de son frère, sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir quoi faire. Sans son grand-frère, le jeune homme était perdu. C'était comme si une partie de l'un s'en est allée avec Damon alors que son esprit débattait encore avec les faits, niant cette douloureuse réalité.

Soudain, il sursauta. Une main venait d'effleurer la sienne. C'était Katherine. Elle lui donna discrètement un couteau, parfaitement taillé pour tuer. Tuer Silas. Stefan se souvint alors qu'il est le seul capable de tuer ce monstre qui lui a prit son grand-frère. Encore fallait-il l'atteindre. Mais pour cela, Katherine sembla être sa complice. Elle courut près d'Elena, attira l'attention de Silas en s'ouvrant les veines et en menaçant de s'en prendre aussi à son pauvre double complètement démunie. L'ancienne vampiresse sans cœur connaissait suffisamment les hommes obsessionnels pour savoir qu'elle éveillerait la fureur de Silas, qu'il cherchera donc à l'empêcher d'être un obstacle à ses plans en s'attaquant à elle. Il baissa donc sa vigilance, comme espéré, permettant à Stefan d'asener le coup de grâce à son monstrueux double.

Ainsi finit Silas, Qetsiyah, sur ses pas, puisqu'elle avait lié son retour à celui de son ancien amant, qui a disparu comme une éclipse. Il est venu, il a été vu, et il a disparu. Il a été vaincu, non sans avoir fait d'irréparables dégâts.

Klaus, l'hybride qui adorait jouir de ses pouvoirs et de son invincibilité, luttait contre la mort alors que Caroline, la dévotion qu'elle montrait envers l'Originel, brisa le cœur de Tyler. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne. Les actes de la jeune femme dévoilaient parfaitement les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour l'hybride. Ou plutôt l'ancien hybride.

Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des vies que l'immortel a brisé. Les vies d'Elena, Bonnie et Stefan ne seront plus jamais les même: la mort de Damon et celle de Jeremy les a fait pénétrer dans les ténèbres. Chacun d'eux portait désormais une douleur bien trop immense pour leurs pauvres épaules. Jamais plus ils ne vivront pareils. Jamais plus ils ne pourront être heureux. Les évènements de l'île ont marqué leurs cœurs au fer rouge.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? Q****u'en pensez-vous? **Que pensez-vous du Delena? De la manière dont ils comprennent qu'ils sont humains? De leur petite dispute? De leur réconciliation? De leur craintes aussi?** Que pensez-vous de ce qui s'est passé dans le tombeau de Silas? De Rebekah qui appelle ses frères à l'aide (enfin Elijah)? Que pensez-vous aussi de Klaus, la manière dont il sort de l'eau pour protéger sa sœur? Du fait qu'il soit blessé? De Caroline qui tente de le sauver? Que pensez-vous surtout du plan de Katherine pour tuer Silas?  
><strong>

**Prochain chapitre intitulé _De l'autre côté_. Comprenez donc qu'il se passera dans le purgatoire surnaturel, alors à quoi vous attendez-vous? Sur combien de temps le chapitre se déroulera-t-il? Quels moments seront vécus? Qui sera présent dans ce chapitre? **

****J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><strong>**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	6. De l'autre côté - partie 1

**Un chapitre prévu initialement en une partie. Finalement j'ai décidé de l'agrandir. Je compte raconter tout ce qui s'est passé entre l'épisode de l'île et celui du mariage vu de l'autre côté. Alors qu'initialement, ce n'était que quelques moments programmés. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit: "Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis"!**

**Angelika25: Je suis ravie que cette petite histoire te plaise. Elena l'aura sa famille. Elle a son bébé, ne l'oublie pas. Seulement ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle voulait une famille. Elle la voulait avec Damon. Elle voulait que Damon soit avec elle. Auprès d'elle. Les Mikaelson ont des relations très étranges mais j'aimais l'idée que Rebekah en danger, ses frères rappliquent. C'est une fratrie. Ils peuvent avoir des divergences, entretenir des relations tendues, ils restent frères et sœurs. En tout cas j'espère que tu te régaleras avec ce chapitre de l'autre coté. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Désolée pour ce triste chapitre. La fic est un peu plus dark que les autres. Au sujet de la fiole, c'est deux bonnes questions que tu me poses, on y revient dans ce chapitre. Tu auras tes réponses dans le chapitres. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises & bonne lecture.**

**Thanatis: Ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas avoir commenté le chapitre 4, commente comme tu peux, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir du travail et de ne pas avoir le temps. En tout cas merci pour ce commentaire. Katherine prend de l'importance. C'est elle qui a dévoilé les infos chocs sur Silas et l'île. Mais quand à savoir si c'est elle la femme avec qui Stefan a vécu... Patience. Dans ce chapitre, on se retrouve de l'autre côté, avec Jeremy, Damon et quelqu'un pour les accueillir. J'espère que ce chapitre saura te captiver. Bises & bonne lecture.**

**Et voilà, je vous abandonne à ce nouveau chapitre. Qui commence par une citation que j'aime beaucoup. C'est une citation de Lamartine que j'attribue au Delena.   
><span>**

**J'espère seulement que ce chapitre - et la citation qui l'accompagne - vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>6. De l'autre côté – partie 1<em>**

_«Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé!»_, Alphonse de LAMARTINE.

Elena resta un bon moment inerte, à côté des corps de Damon et Jeremy, dont elle avait rapproché les cadavres.

Elle les observa simplement. Aucune larme ne coula à présent. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Sa douleur était tellement lancinante, que les pleurs ne lui sont d'aucun soulagement. Son cœur, qui anatomiquement revit, est pourtant désormais mort. Il est mort à l'instant où Silas a brisé la nuque de Jeremy et envoyé Damon se fracasser sur les rochers.

Elena est désormais toute seule. Elle n'a plus personne. Elle a perdu son frère, le dernier membre de sa famille, ainsi que son petit-ami, son mari, avec qui elle désirait un avenir.

Le monde autour d'elle n'a plus aucune importance. Elena releva furtivement la tête et observa ses amis sans aucune empathie pour eux. Sur cette plage paradisiaque, elle vit pourtant que chaque visage trahissait l'effroi et la douleur, mais leur douleur ne l'atteignit nullement. La sienne prenait tellement de place, elle paralysait tout son être, à un tel point qu'Elena en perdit sa compassion naturelle. C'était comme si une nouvelle Elena venait de naitre. Un Elena apathique, brisée, morte avec les deux hommes de sa vie. Bonnie pouvait pleurer, complètement choquée et paralysée, restant inerte devant le cadavre de Jeremy, Elena s'en fichait. Stefan pouvait rester tétanisé devant le corps de Damon, ayant perdu son grand-frère, la seule constante de toute sa vie, Elena s'en fichait aussi. Elle se perdit elle-même dans son affligeante douleur.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien, excepté cette peine trop lourde pour elle, mais en plus elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. C'était comme si cette douleur prenait possession de tout son être et elle perdait toute capacité à raisonner de manière cohérant. Plus rien n'a désormais de sens. Elle entend quelqu'un lui parler, elle ne sait même pas qui. Quelqu'un prononce son nom, il semblerait que cette personne soit près d'elle, mais Elena est bien loin. Elle revit, encore et encore, ces quelques minutes où tout a basculé. L'arrivée de Silas, sa dangerosité, comment il les a terrifié en ne faisant qu'une bouchée de Klaus, l'hybride si puissant contre qui ils se sont vainement battus. Et puis la peur qu'elle a eue lorsque l'immortel l'a attiré. Elena a vraiment cru qu'elle vivait ses dernières secondes. Mais non, Jeremy et Damon… Il a fallu qu'ils interviennent! Et ils sont morts. Ils n'auraient pas dû. Ils l'ont laissé seule. Elle aurait été prête à mourir si cela signifiait les sauver et éviter cette vie dénuée de sens sans eux. Mais ils l'aimaient trop, ils n'ont pas songé qu'elle les aimait tout autant et que sans eux, elle voulait mourir.

Sans eux, elle est morte. Elle n'a plus envie de rien et elle perd l'esprit. Elle n'arrive plus à raisonner de manière cohérente.

Elena fixait l'élixir que tient fermement Jeremy entre ses mains. Et bien qu'elle sache le pouvoir du liquide que renferme ce flacon, elle mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser pour ramener Damon et Jeremy.

«Ça ne fonc… fonctionnera pas, balbutia Bonnie d'une voix inerte. Jeremy… Il l'a coupé avec du coca. Il disait… que… il ne voulait pas… L'élixir allait attirer les convoitise et Silas… Jeremy a mis du coca dedans! L'élixir est inutile! Il y a du coca dedans! Du coca! Du putain de coca!»

La sorcière devenait totalement hystérique. Elle répétait avec rage le mot «coca», comme si ce soda était l'assassin de Jeremy, alors qu'Elena céda aux larmes.

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme avait reprit espoir. Elle a cru que Damon et Jeremy allaient revenir. Et maintenant ses espérances sont à néant. Et le désespoir l'envahit à nouveau:

«Ils ne peuvent pas être mort. Ils ne peuvent pas être mort, répéta-t-elle d'une voix monotone. Ils ne peuvent pas être mort.»

La douleur qui avait disparu durant ces quelques secondes de lumières, revint avec une virulente brutalité sous les regards effrayés de Jeremy et Damon, tout juste passé de l'autre côté.

Les deux hommes étaient encore sous le choc de leur mort. Tout a été si vite. Tellement brutalement. Aucun d'eux n'a encore analysé comment les choses se sont passées. L'instant d'avant, ils étaient vivants, ils protégeaient Elena comme ils l'ont toujours fait; puis, la seconde d'après, il se trouvaient à errer à côté de leurs familles et de leurs amis, sans aucune possibilité d'interagir avec eux. Jeremy allait et venait. Tantôt il se trouvait auprès d'Elena, il tentait de communiquer avec elle, tantôt il était aux côtés de son ancienne petite-amie essayant encore d'établir une communication.

Mais il est mort: il ne peut plus interagir avec les vivants. Damon, assis à côté d'Elena, le lui a dit – c'est probablement la seule chose qu'il ait dit depuis son trépas –, mais Jeremy est encore sous le choc, il cherche à tout prix à se faire entendre par les vivants.

L'ancien vampire, lui, ne pense qu'à son épouse. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait qu'il est mort, mais à cet instant précis, son décès n'a aucune importance. C'est Elena qui en a. Il ne l'a jamais vu si abattue. Il s'inquiète pour elle. En la regardant, elle donne l'impression que le monde vient de s'effondrer sur elle. Damon a toujours connu une Elena forte, qui se relève de tout, mais là, il craignait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas. Alors il ne prit pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, trop inquiet par l'état d'esprit de son épouse.

«Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies, conclue Alaric en apparaissant sur la plage.

- Ravi de constater que tu ragotes toujours Ric, répliqua sarcastiquement Damon. Tu n'aurais pas du Bourbon par hasard, j'ai bien besoin d'un bon verre! Tu sais, je suis mort, j'ai le droit de picoler!»

Damon essayait vraiment d'être le plus détaché possible. Par fierté, il ne désirait pas que Jeremy, ni même Alaric, ne s'aperçoivent que sa mort le touche. Il préféra leur laisser croire que tout va bien pour lui. Alors que tout va mal.

Ce qui est plus difficile pour Damon, c'est d'être séparé de sa femme. Il la voit, elle est à côté de lui, et elle ne peut pas le voir en retour. Il ne peut pas la toucher, il ne peut pas l'embrasser non plus. Ils sont côté à côté et pourtant ils n'ont jamais été aussi éloigné l'un de l'autre. Elena est dans le monde des vivants et lui est de l'autre côté, il expie ses fautes dans le purgatoire surnaturel. Et cet endroit est pire que l'enfer! Il est le premier témoin de la douleur de son épouse, il la voit abattue comme jamais, elle lui donne l'impression que pour elle pour rien ne compte. Elle l'inquiète réellement. Damon a peur que passé le choc, elle s'enferme dans son malheur et ne se coupe du monde. Il a déjà l'impression qu'Elena ne s'intéresse plus au monde qui l'entour. Ses amis sont autours d'elle, l'idiote de Blondie essaye de lui parler, elle tente de la consoler du mieux qu'elle le peut, mais Elena ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Et puis il y a Stefan. Son frère est dans un état! Complètement choqué et perdu. Vulnérable. À la merci d'un parasite comme Katherine Pierce. Ah si Damon pouvait revenir, même l'espace d'un court instant, il rappellerait à son cadet à quel point cette femme est diabolique. Ce n'est pas Katherine Pierce n'est plus immortel, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle adopte la douceur d'un agneau qui vient de naitre en le consolant avec une accolade, que Stefan doit se laisser berner. Katherine est une manipulatrice! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est humaine que sa nature profonde d'intrigante a disparu. Bien au contraire. Damon la voit déjà s'insinuer telle une vermine dans la vie de Stefan et ne plus en ressortir. Elle va utiliser la détresse de Stefan pour prendre l'avantage sur lui et pouvoir le mener par le bout du nez. Ensuite, elle prendra ses aises à la pension pendant qu'elle s'arrangera pour que Stefan l'entretienne. À elle la belle vie. Et à Stefan de passer pour le corniaud de l'histoire!

Depuis tout ce temps, Damon aurait cru que son frère connaitrait parfaitement cette garce opportuniste! Il devrait tout savoir de ses petites manigances et être capable de ne pas se laisser piéger! C'est aberrant pour Damon de voir son frère se laisser avoir si facilement. Certes il comprend que Stefan soit vulnérable, mais de là à oublier de quoi Katherine Pierce est capable!

Damon avait envie de lui botter les fesses. S'il pouvait revenir, ne serait-ce que pour cinq secondes, il botterait les fesse de son idiot de frère!

Et il serrerait sa femme dans ses bras. Il la serrerait dans ses bras et l'embrasserait. Il lui dirait aussi qu'il l'aime et à quel point il a été heureux avec elle. Il lui confirait aussi qu'elle est la seule qui ait réussi à le rendre heureux. Il rajouterait qu'elle est la femme de sa vie.

Oh, il y a tellement de choses qu'il voudrait dire à son épouse! Damon, qui a vécu cent-soixante dix ans, et aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à être mort. Bien au contraire, il voulait vivre! Pour Elena. Avec Elena. Il voudrait être auprès d'elle et l'aimer. Il voudrait tellement être celui avec qui elle partagera sa vie.

Mais il est mort. Et il se trouve dans cet affreux purgatoire pour créatures de la nuit où l'enfer sera d'être témoin de la vie que finira par se construire Elena. Il la verra aimer un autre homme. Il sera le premier témoin de son mariage avec ce monsieur parfait et il devra accepter qu'elle l'aimer cet idiot au point de vouloir une famille avec. Et à la simple image de cette parfaite petite famille, Damon, dégouté, eut envie de tout massacrer… Alors qu'il en était incapable! Il n'est qu'un foutu fantôme parce qu'il est mort!

«Moi aussi, soupira tristement Ric. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie d'un verre! Mais ici, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire: errer. Tu erres, encore et encore. Et tu es l'invisible témoin de la vie de tes proches. C'est tout bonnement horrible!»

Immédiatement Ric regretta ses paroles. Damon et Jeremy viennent de mourir, ils font passer l'éternité dans ce purgatoire, sans aucune chance de reposer en paix, ils n'ont pas besoin d'entendre la description de ce sordide endroit. Surtout Jeremy.

Alaric l'observa intensément. Le jeune garçon ne disait rien. Son regard naviguait entre Elena et Bonnie. Il sembla totalement perdu. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir. Qui l'est d'ailleurs? Mais dans le cas de Jeremy, Ric a le cœur brisé. Ce garçon était trop jeune pour décéder. Et puis, il ne méritait pas de finir ainsi.

Le défunt professeur d'Histoire de Mystic Falls, très paternaliste envers les Gilbert, aurait désiré mieux pour Jeremy. Il aurait aimé le voir vivre une belle et riche vie, et le retrouver le plus tard possible de l'autre côté. Il avait de grandes espérances pour ces deux enfants et aujourd'hui leurs vies sont brisées. Jeremy ressemble à un petit-garçon perdu, en mal de sa grande-sœur et de son ex petite-amie. Et Elena, sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Elle est traumatisée. Son frère et Damon sont morts sous ses yeux alors qu'elle les aimait tellement!

«Jamais nous n'aurions dû venir sur cette île, déclara Damon à l'intention Elena. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû utiliser le sire-bond pour te forcer à vivre ta vie comme si ce remède n'avait aucune importance. J'aurai triché, mais tu serais heureuse. Ton frère serait auprès de toi. Et moi… J'aurai dû te dire de m'oublier, tu aurais été mieux sans moi. Je suis désolé Elena.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? La citation? **Que pensez-vous de Jeremy qui a osé détruire l'élixir?** De Kat qui épaule Stefan? DU PDV de Damon à ce sujet? De l'état d'esprit de tout le monde? De l'arrivée de Ric? ****  
><strong>

****J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><strong>**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	7. De l'autre côté - partie 2

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. La suite. Il restera une troisième partie à découvrir prochainement. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir vos commentaires au prochain chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>7. De l'autre côté – partie 2<em>**

Adossé au mur de son ancienne chambre, Damon observa son épouse, le bleu de ses prunelles trahissant toute l'inquiétude qu'elle lui suscite.

Voilà plus d'un mois qu'Elena est rentrée à la maison, sept semaines plus précisément. Sept longues semaines que le jeune homme est mort, et il voit sa femme s'enfoncer au fond du gouffre. Elle ne fait rien pour en sortir. Elle n'a plus gout à rien; elle ne s'intéresse à personne non plus. Elle ne mange rien. Elle ne sort pas. Elle passe ses journées dans cette chambre, elle ne la quitte que pour aller nonchalamment prendre un bain. Le reste du temps, elle pleure, allongée sur le lit, et écrit toute sa peine dans son journal.

Elle va mal. Extrêmement mal. Elle sombre et personne n'est là pour la secourir!

Stefan ne lui est d'aucune aide: il est devenu qu'une pauvre loque! Il traine paresseusement son effrayante carcasse mal lavée et son effroyable barbe difforme à travers les pièces de cette immense maison, errant comme un zombie, sans réel but précis. Son frère lui manque. Il est totalement perdu sans lui.

Lorsque Damon l'observe, comme c'est très souvent le cas, il se sent simplement impuissant. Il aimerait tellement faire quelque chose pour apaiser la souffrance de son petit-frère. Mais au lieu de pourvoir lui apporter son aide, il devait rester là, en bon fantôme, et le voir plonger.

Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'il voit Katherine prendre chaque jour de plus d'importance dans la vie de Stefan.

Cette sale manipulatrice s'est installée à la pension et elle s'arrange pour que Stefan, et même Elena, soient dépendants d'elle. Elle cuisine – enfin elle achète un plat préparé chez le traiteur, commande des plats à se faire livrer ou bien réchauffe des surgelés. Elle a engagé une femme de ménage aussi. Et elle passe ses journées à remuer Stefan. Hier, elle a réussi à le faire sortir.

Elle essaye aussi d'obtenir des résultats avec Elena. Non pas par empathie ou altruisme, Katherine ne pense qu'à son propre intérêt et elle n'apprécie guère sa doppelgänger. Elle tente seulement d'aider Elena car Stefan s'inquiète pour elle. Mais intérieurement elle bouillonne de rage de voir son double vivre sous le même toi que celui qu'elle convoite.

Damon en venait réellement à regretter le départ de Caroline. Certes la blondinette est bavarde, exaspérante même. Elle a un avis sur tout et tout le monde, elle est très directive aussi et son esprit est plutôt intolérant et étriqué.

Néanmoins elle aurait été la personne idéale pour prendre soin d'Elena et de Stefan. Non seulement elle les connaît plutôt bien, mais en plus elle se soucie d'eux. Elle aurait su les aider.

Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle reste avec le clan Mikaelson au chevet de Klaus, oubliant son diabolisme et abandonnant par là-même ses meilleurs amis dans une profonde détresse!

Damon bouillait de colère. Il a beau être mort, il ne contrôle pas mieux son impulsivité. Actuellement, il s'imaginait revenir parmi les vivant pour mettre Katherine à la porte et massacrer Blondie d'être partie sans se soucier d'Elena et de Stefan.

C'était tous les jours la même rengaine. Damon qui pourtant est plutôt terre-à-terre et fataliste, se prêtait à rêvasser à un retour, même de quelques minutes, afin d'évacuer toute cette colère, puis régler le problème «indésirable parasite» et remettre Stefan dans le droit chemin. Mais surtout et par dessus tout, il rêvait de revenir simplement pour avoir l'opportunité de prendre sa délicieuse épouse dans ses bras et de lui pouvoir lui combien il l'aime et combien elle compte pour lui.

C'est elle qui lui manque le plus de l'autre côté. Elena. La voir, sans pouvoir la toucher, est une véritable torture. Lire sa douleur dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune des ses paroles, lire cette douleur dans son regard d'ordinaire si doux et aimant, c'était l'enfer pour Damon. Il voulait retrouver cette Elena joyeuse, insouciante, vivante qui le fascinait tant. La voir si accablée, savoir que c'était à cause de lui, il ne le supportait pas et sa rage ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour.

Même s'il reconnaît qu'il a vécu longtemps, Damon Salvatore a l'impression d'être mort au pire moment. Il est mort au moment où il voulait le plus vivre. Il est mort alors qu'il commençait seulement à être heureux. Il est mort alors qu'il vivait enfin le grand amour avec la femme de ses rêves. Il trouvait sa situation tellement injuste, il lui faudrait du temps avant d'apaiser sa colère. En attendant, lorsqu'il rageait trop, il se réfugiait auprès d'Elena.

Il l'observait amoureusement en train de dormir et la trouva toujours aussi belle. Elena a beau avoir les nerfs à vif, elle a beau déprimé, elle reste la plus belle aux yeux de Damon. Il pourrait passer des heures ainsi. Non seulement il a tout son temps, mais loin d'Elena, il se sent totalement perdu. Même si sa femme est au fond du caniveau, qu'elle pleure et hurle de douleur, il a un besoin viscéral d'être auprès d'elle.

De son côté, Alaric Saltzman s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami et son jeune protégé. Mourir est une étape de la vie difficile à accepter. Vivre dans ce purgatoire ne facilite nullement l'adaptation de son propre trépas. Ici, les êtres surnaturels sont morts, et pourtant, ils gardent d'une certaine manière un pied dans le monde humain. L'autre côté est seulement une univers parallèle, les morts errent les lieux qui leurs sont coutumiers et continuent d'être auprès de leur proches. Certes, pour les vivants, ils sont invisibles – excepté pour des cas particuliers, comme l'était Jeremy, par exemple –, mais les morts de leur côté voient et entendent les vivants. Ils ne peuvent juste pas communiquer avec eux, ni les toucher. Toutefois ils continuent de faire partie de leur vie. Ils continuent de vivre parmi les vivants. Si l'on peu qualifier cette errance d'une vie!

Damon et Jeremy sont morts d'une manière tellement violente! Aucun d'eux n'a dût songer à son décès auparavant. Damon par insouciance et parce qu'il s'est toujours considéré comme invisible, et Jeremy par jeunesse. Lorsqu'on est jeune, on ne pense pas à la mort. Même en vivant entouré par cette grande faucheuse, dans une ville abritant des vampires, des loups garous, des sorcières, des hybrides et des doppelgängers.

Et les voilà maintenant, incapable de s'adapter à ce purgatoire auxquelles toute créature de la nuit est destinée après son trépas. Il faut dire qu'être attachés aux vivants est un autre handicape à prendre en compte. Ric en sait quelque chose.

Ainsi, il comprend parfaitement le comportement de Damon et celui de Jeremy. Il comprend leur douleur autant que leur colère. Il a ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il était à leur place, quelques mois plus tôt.

Il comprend aussi le profond attachement qui les lie à Elena, Bonnie et Stefan. Ric sait qu'ils n'arrivent tout bonnement pas à se séparer d'eux. Il s'agit de leur famille. Ce sont les personnes qui comptent le plus pour eux; ils les accompagneront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Et ils seront les premiers aussi à les accueillir ici. Comme le professeur d'Histoire l'a fait pour eux et comme il continuera de le faire pour le reste de ses amis. Il espérait seulement que ce sera le plus tard possible. Ces jeunes méritent de vivre, même si pour l'instant tout est noir dans leur vie.

«Comment va mini Gilbert? Demanda Damon en apercevant Ric.

- Il reste avec Bonnie. Il s'inquiète pour elle, lui expliqua son ami. Elle est dans le dénie, elle sait que Jeremy et toi êtes morts, mais elle veut vous ramener à la vie. Elle ne démord pas de cette idée fixe. Elle est vraiment persuadée qu'elle peut vous ressusciter Jer et toi. Et elle compte encore sur l'aide d'Elena. Cette fois-ci elle attend d'Elena qu'elle lui donne de son sang!»

Bien évidemment, Damon prit ces informations plus que mal. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme ne se mette en danger, encore moins pour lui.

Mais Elena est complètement désespérée. Ainsi, lorsque la sorcière l'appela, – la réveillant au passage –, elle s'empressa d'aller la retrouver au cimetière de Mystic Falls et suivit attentivement chacune des explications que la métisse lui fournit.

Son amie lui décrivit le rituel en détails. Elle lui apprit qu'elle avait invoqué les sorcières, elle possédait désormais leur puissance. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à verser une potion toute chaude sur les cadavres qu'elle vient de déterré, puis elle récitera l'incantation qui l'accompagne. Ensuite, lorsqu'un cercle bleu ciel se formera autours des corps, Elena devra jeter son sang sur les cadavres jusqu'à ce que Jeremy et Damon reviennent à la vie.

«Psychopathe, cria Damon vainement sur Bonnie. Tu déterres des cadavres et en plus tu veux qu'Elena… Tu es cinglée! Nous sommes décomposés, nous devons puer, et toi tu veux qu'Elena nous voit et soit à côté de nous! Et pour couronner le tout, tu veux qu'elle se saigne! Tu es cinglée la sorcière! Le jour où tu meurs, je te tue. Tu tortures ma femme, je vais te tuer dés que tu mets les pieds ici, sale frapadingue! Je vais t'arracher le cœur et te le faire bouffer!»

Damon, mort ou vivant, vampire ou humain, garde le sang chaud. Il est impulsif et ultra-protecteur envers sa femme. Même impuissance de l'autre côté, il menacerait chaque personne qui pourrait la blesser.

Et Bonnie est devenue néfaste pour Elena, même si Jeremy ne veut pas l'entendre. Pour lui, son ancienne petite-amie est seulement dans le déni et refuse de faire son deuil. Au contraire de Damon qui la considère comme dangereuse pour Elena. D'un point de vu physique et psychologique. Actuellement, Elena est fragile, elle est vulnérable. Elle doit se reconstruire, elle n'a certainement pas besoin que Bonnie lui fasse de fausses promesses et la pousse à ce mettre en danger pour des chimères.

Ainsi le ton monta vite entre les deux hommes, et Ric dût faire preuve de neutralité et d'autorité pour les séparer. Leur dispute a atteint un point où ils en sont pratiquement venus aux mains. Sans leur ami, ils se seraient entre-tués. Tous les deux sont tellement bornés et fiers, aucun d'eux n'auraient reculé en admettant être aller trop loin dans ses propos.

«Elena, ne fais pas ça, murmura Damon en fixant son épouse qui tenait un couteau entre ses mains. Elena!»

Mais les gestes et injonctions du jeune homme sonnèrent dans le vide. Il n'est pas visible, ni audible pour les vivants, il ne put donc qu'être témoin de l'acte fou commis par son épouse. Impuissant, il la vit, sans crainte et avec une assurance effrayante, s'entailler le bras afin de laisser couler son sang sur les deux cadavres putréfiés.

Et comme rien ne se produisit, Elena élargie sa blessure et l'approfondit afin que plus de sang coule, sous les regards totalement apeurés des fantômes qui la voyaient, impuissants, se vider de tout son sang.

Bonnie, elle, ne sembla guère s'inquiéter pour son amie. Son esprit se focalisait entièrement sur le rituel. Les émotions, comme l'inquiétude et la compassion, l'ont quitté avec Jeremy. Aujourd'hui, seule l'obsession de le ramener motive la jeune femme, qui, au yeux des habitants de Mystic Falls, apparaît comme une personne ayant perdue l'esprit. L'incapacité qu'elle a à faire son deuil la paralyse tellement qu'elle n'est plus capable d'avoir de vie sociale.

Elle ne réalise même pas que sa meilleure amie se vide de son sang. L'ancienne Bonnie aurait empêché Elena de flirter ainsi avec la mort, mais la nouvelle Bonnie ne lui prêtait nullement attention. Elle ne la vit absolument pas s'effondrer. Si le sheriff Forbes, alertée par des adolescents qui trainaient du côté de Fell Church, que deux filles se prenaient pour des sorcières vodou dans le cimetière de la ville, Elena serait morte.

Elle l'a d'ailleurs été l'espace d'un instant, lorsque les médecins s'occupaient d'elle.

Elle avait même traversé le voile qui la séparait de ceux qu'elle aime. Mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps, Meredith l'a réanimé très vite. En réalité, la jeune femme a seulement eu le temps de recevoir une injonction de la part de son époux – Damon lui ordonna de vivre – avant de retourner parmi les vivants.

«Je ne savais pas qu'elle était partie, avoua Stefan complètement paniquée au Sheriff. Si elle n'avait pas survécu… Mon frère voudrait qu'elle vive, elle doit vivre!

- Stefan, les médecins ont dit qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Elena dort simplement, mais sa vie est désormais hors de danger, lui assura tendrement Katherine. Elle nous a fait peur, mais je te promets que je vais tout faire afin qu'elle ne quitte plus la maison sans que je le sache. Et elle ne reverra pas Bonnie! Je vais surveiller Elena, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.»

Damon observa la scène en ronchonnant. Il gronda sur Stefan d'avoir dans l'incapacité de protéger Elena d'elle-même, mais aussi pour laisser Katherine tout diriger et prendre une telle place dans sa vie.

Contrairement à son petit-frère, si vulnérable, tellement influençable et gentils, Damon ne se laissait pas leurrer par Katherine. Elle est peut-être humaine, mais il n'en oublie pas ce qu'elle a été et ce qu'elle a fait. Pour le ténébreux Salvatore, c'est comme si cette femme était marquée par une lettre écarlate. Au lieu du «A» d'adultère qui a hanté Hester Prynne, Katherine Pierce a sur son front inscrit un grand «M», comme manipulatrice.

À vrai dire, puisqu'il adore amplifier les faits avec théâtralité, Damon dirait que Katherine Pierce porte non seulement une énorme «M» de manipulatrice, mais aussi un «G» pour garce, un «N» pour narcissique, un «E» pour égocentrique, un «F» pour froide et un «SC» pour sans cœur. Mais «MGNEFSC» était un peut difficile à retenir et l'explication de la signification de chacune des lettre, bien trop longue à fournir. Alors le jeune homme préféra s'en tenir au «M» de manipulatrice. Après tout, la manipulation est la seconde nature de Katherine Pierce, le «M» la résume donc bien.

«Tu devrais être plus conciliant avec Katherine, elle a des défauts, mais elle s'occupe de Stefan et d'Elena, reconnut simplement Ric. Elle veille à ce qu'ils se nourrissent, à ce qu'ils se lavent… Elle les écoute et elle semble sincèrement s'inquiéter pour Elena. Et puis, il faut reconnaître qu'avec elle, Stefan semble… «bien». Elle arrive à le faire sourire.

- Oui, Katherine Pierce est devenue une sainte! Ironisa le jeune homme. J'en ai assez de ton ramassis de conneries, je vais au chevet d'Elena.»

Jeremy se tenait debout, face au lit de sa sœur. Il aperçu Damon, mais leur dispute était bien trop récente pour qu'il daigne montrer un geste amical envers son beau-frère. De plus, tous les deux étaient bien trop inquiets au sujet d'Elena pour prêter attention à la présence de l'autre. Ils préférèrent tous deux la veiller dans le plus grand des silences.

Ils restèrent assis auprès d'elle un long moment. Puis Elena se réveilla et Stefan, ainsi que Katherine, vinrent à son chevet.

Le premier la disputa comme une enfant, alors que son double calma le jeu et prit sa défense. Elle trouva que le moment était inapproprié pour faire une leçon de moral à Elena. Elle est bien trop fragile et vulnérable dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle a fait une erreur, mais elle ne recommencera pas. Katherine sait qu'avec ce que lorsqu'Elena apprendra ce que les médecins ont découvert, elle cessera de flirter avec la mort.

«Je vais être internée, murmura Elena, avec une quasi certitude. Après ce que j'ai fais au cimetière, qui ne ferrait pas interner? Mais je veux dire que je ne regrette pas cet acte. Je regrette juste que le sort n'ait pas réussi. Je veux seulement que mon frère et Damon reviennent! Pleura-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Stefan. Je le sais très bien! Mais écoute, tu ne vas pas aller en hôpital psychiatrique. Tu restes quelques jours ici Damon, et Jeremy aussi, ils voudraient que tu vives!»

Stefan se faisait force pour ne pas s'effondrer, Katherine le voyait bien. Elle le connaît par cœur. Et elle le sait tellement fragile en ce moment. Elle essaye de l'aider, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles. Son frère lui manque, elle ne pourra jamais combler ce vide laisser. Mais elle ne peut pas abandonner Stefan. Elle l'aime trop pour cela.

Et puis ils ont repris leur relation, ils sont bien ensemble. Katherine est heureuse avec Stefan, même s'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment.

Pour tout dire, Katherine est persuadée de pouvoir tout accepter de la part de Stefan. Sa morosité constante, la présence d'Elena sous leur toit, elle a tout accepté. Elle éprouve même une certaine empathie envers son double. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle a appris à apprécier Elena.

Elle s'inquiète même énormément pour elle. Avant, Katherine se serait réjouie du malheur de son double, mais à présent, elle était humaine, et elle ressent de la compassion à son égard. Ainsi que des regrets pour l'avoir persécutée et avoir fait de sa vie un enfer.

«Elena, le docteur Fell va venir te voir, lui apprit Katherine. Elle va discuter avec toi. Elle ne va t'interner, rassure toi.

- Alors elle va me shooter aux médicaments, conclu désespérément Elena. Alprazolam, Xanas, Lexomil… Il y en a tellement! Et ils sont tous autant abrutissants les uns que les autres! Je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai besoin d'être aidée. Oh, laissez-moi tous tranquille, vous m'agacez!»

La jeune femme était fatiguée. Pour tout dire, elle n'a jamais autant été épuisée qu'à cet instant précis! Tout ce qu'elle voulut actuellement, fut du calme. Du calme afin de ressasser encore et toujours toute sa douleur.

Et pourtant, Damon fut heureux de constater que personne ne lui obéit! Stefan et Katherine s'installèrent dans la chambre et Meredith ne tarda pas de venir l'ausculter et discuter avec elle.

Il fallut que la doctoresse rassure la jeune femme, Elena a réellement cru qu'elle allait finir, soit en hôpital psychiatrique, soit obligée à prendre une horde d'antidépresseurs. Et puis, lorsque la jeune Gilbert fut enfin calmée, Meredith reprit la parole sur un ton professionnel pour annoncer une nouvelle à laquelle Elena ne s'attendait nullement:

«Tu es enceinte Elena, dit-elle. Tu vas avoir un bébé.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? Que pensez-vous des bêtises d'Elena & Bonnie? De la vie de l'autre côté? De Katherine qui s'occupe aussi d'Elena et qui éprouve de l'empathie à son égard? Quels moment vous a le plus plu? ****  
><strong>

****J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><strong>**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	8. De l'autre côté - partie 3

**Désolée pour l'attente. J'ai mis du temps à publier.** **Je suis désolée. **

**Thanatis: Ravie que la présence de Ric te mette d'une si bonne humeur. Ah l'histoire du coca, s'est sur, Bonnie le blacklist à l'avenir.  
>Bon je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. <strong>Bises &amp; à bientôt. <strong>**

******Virginie06: Coupé avec le coca, l'élixir est endommagé. Il ne sert plus a rien. Il n'y a donc aucun espoir que Bonnie puisse s'en servir. Katherine humaine, Damon ne l'apprécie toujours pas. Du coup, de son PDV, elle est dépeinte de manière péjorative. Mais en fait, même si elle a un caractère compliqué, même si elle a un bon nombre de défauts, elle est plus sympathique que la Katherine vampire. Il faut le lui accorder. Et pour Bonnie, je vois ce que tu veux dire, elle devrait être plus protectrice et ne pas mettre la vie d'Elena en danger. Mais elle souffre, elle sombre dans la folie. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires. Bises & à bientôt. ******

****J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture. ****

* * *

><p><strong><em>8. De l'autre côté – partie 3 <em>**

Comme à son habitude, Damon Salvatore hantait son épouse. Depuis qu'il la sait enceinte, il ne la quitte plus une seule seconde.

Il ne faut pas croire que le jeune homme surveille Elena, c'est bien loin d'être le cas. Au contraire, il a confiance en sa femme, il sait qu'elle ne se mettra plus bêtement en danger. Maintenant qu'elle a appris sa grossesse, Elena fait des efforts pour rester le plus apaisée possible, pour le bien-être du bébé.

Certes, lorsque Meredith lui a appris sa grossesse, le jeune homme a vu son épouse nier l'évidence, puis paniquer. Mais une fois qu'elle a compris qu'elle attendait leur enfant, il a vu quelque chose changer à travers les prunelles chocolat d'Elena. Un instinct de préservation s'est installé en elle et un semblant de bonheur est apparu sur son visage. Elle s'est mise à sourire et a posé délicatement une main protectrice sur son ventre. Ensuite, elle a appelé Bonnie, et lui a dit, le visage en larmes, qu'à l'avenir, elle ne l'aidera plus dans ses sorts. Désormais elle devait penser à rester en vie, pour son enfant. Ce bébé mérite le meilleur d'elle, elle doit tout faire pour le lui offrir: Elena n'a pas envie d'être une marâtre qui fait souffrir ce qu'elle a de plus précieux.

Depuis cette résolution, Damon la voyait se préserver au maximum et reprendre petite à petit gout à la vie. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle se créait un nouvel univers gravitant autour du bébé. Il a prit une telle importance dans sa vie, tout ce qu'Elena fait désormais, n'est plus que pour le bébé.

Elle l'aime déjà tellement!

Alors oui, Damon pourrait quitter Elena, partir s'installer dans un des recoins sombres et desserts de l'autre côté, puisque son épouse reprend gout à la vie. Mais au contraire, il ne peut pas la quitter. Il veut d'autant plus faire parti de sa vie, maintenant qu'il la sait enceinte de lui.

Même s'il est un fantôme.

Tout ce qui compte pour Damon, c'est d'assister au déroulement de la grossesse de son épouse, aller aux échographies et voir son enfant naitre, puis grandir.

Lorsqu'il a entendu Meredith annoncer la nouvelle à Elena, Damon n'a su comment réagir sur le coup. Il n'a jamais songé fonder une famille. Il n'en a jamais éprouvé le besoin lors de sa première vie humaine. Aucune femme n'a su le conquérir à cette époque, alors comment aurait-il pu se poser des questions sur la paternité? Ensuite, il est devenu vampire et ce problème s'est réglé de lui-même. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne redevienne humain et épouse une femme destinée à être mère un jour ou l'autre. Il a été forcé d'envisager furtivement qu'un jour, il serait inévitablement père, si Elena choisissait de poursuivre leur relation.

Malheureusement, il est mort avant de s'engouffrer dans une réflexion approfondie sur le sujet. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'entrevoir sérieusement cette vie ou de songer comment il se préparerait à devenir père, sans savoir s'il était prêt ou quel genre de père il ferrait.

Aujourd'hui, son problème est réglé, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter de briser son enfant avec ses handicaps émotionnels puisque jamais ce bébé ne sera en contact avec lui. Cependant, aux yeux de Damon, ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner Elena et leur enfant. Il veut rester auprès d'eux et regarder avec bienveillance son épouse élever leur bébé. Parce qu'à l'instant où Meredith a annoncé cette grossesse à Elena, Damon a regretté plus que jamais son décès. Il a réalisé tout ce qu'il allait manquer avec son enfant. Jamais il ne pourra lui donner le biberon, jamais il ne le bercera. Jamais le bébé ne lui adressera un sourire en lui tendant les bras pur venir s'y réfugier. Ils ne joueront jamais ensemble. Jamais son enfant ne lui dira «papa». Il ne sera pas là lorsque le petit ferra ses premiers pas, il ne le veillera pas non plus lorsqu'il sera malade. Damon ne sera qu'un mort pour son enfant, jamais son fils ou sa fille ne l'aimera autant que s'il avait été vivant, à l'élever et l'aimer comme il se doit.

Au cours de sa longue et douloureuse réflexion, Damon Salvatore a tout bonnement réalisé que l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec sa femme lui plaisait. Il a compris qu'il rêvait de tenir cet enfant dans ses bras, de l'aimer et de le protéger, tout simplement. Il voulait être père. Un véritable père, présent pour son enfant.

Malheureusement il ne le sera jamais.

Elena devra s'occuper seule de leur bébé. Parfois, elle sera forcée d'assurer à leur enfant que son papa l'aurait aimé s'il avait été avec eux, sans en être certaine elle-même. Parce que Damon n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui dire que fonder une famille avec elle, le réjouirait. Et c'est une véritable torture d'imaginer toute cette souffrance à venir.

«Nausées ou pas nausées? Demanda Jeremy en apparaissant dans la pièce.»

C'était la même routine. Jeremy passait la nuit à veiller sur Bonnie et venait le rejoindre le matin, demandant des nouvelles de sa sœur.

La sorcière est devenue insomniaque et dangereuse pour elle-même. Elle se comporte de manière borderline, elle flirt avec toutes les limites. La loi n'a plus aucune importance pour elle. Le respect des autres et de la magie de même. Le jeune homme reste donc auprès d'elle la nuit, là où elle perd totalement l'esprit et ne fait que des bêtises, comme voler des couteaux dans les markets de Richmond afin jouer avec, assise au comptoir d'un bar, manquant au passage de s'ouvrir les veines, ou bien comme faire de la magie dans le square de Mystic Falls, à la vue de tous les nocturnes de la ville.

Jeremy est peut-être impuissant; il ne peut qu'être un invincible observateur, sans avoir la capacité d'intervenir pour protéger Bonnie du danger qu'elle représente pour elle-même et pour les personnes qui l'entourent, mais il reste tout de même auprès d'elle. Il se rassure en la hantant. Et il pense aussi le lui devoir. Jeremy tient à Bonnie, – à vrai dire, il l'aime encore –, il pense qu'il se doit de rester auprès d'elle si jamais… Si jamais elle va trop loin en causant sa mort! Si jamais le pire se produit, Jeremy veut être présent pour Bonnie. Il veut être celui qui l'accueillera de l'autre côté. Il veut être présent pour l'aider au mieux, mais espère sincèrement qu'ils ne se retrouveront pas de si tôt.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne veut pas se consacrer entièrement à Bonnie au détriment de sa sœur. Ainsi, tous les matins, il apparaît à la pension des Salvatore et s'enquit de l'état d'Elena. Continue-t-elle d'avoir des nausées matinales? Comment se sent-elle? Quel est son état d'esprit? Il s'assure qu'Elena va bien et passe une bonne partie de la journée à la hanter tout en discutant avec Damon et Ric, qui les rejoint dans la matinée.

Et tous les trois passent leurs journées à observer Elena avec attention et bienveillance.

Avec elle, c'est toujours la même rengaine. Elle se lève, de mauvaise humeur à cause de ses nausées. Et une fois qu'elle se sent mieux, tout son esprit et toute son énergie passent à préparer l'arrivée de son enfant, qui ne naitra que dans sept mois.

Ainsi, ce matin là, comme tous les matins, Elena ne changea pas ses habitudes. Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et visita les sites internet de magasins pour bébé afin d'y effectuer quelques commandes. Des jouets, des peluches, des vêtements pour nouveau-nés… Elle ignorait si elle mettra au monde un garçon ou une fille, et pourtant, elle commençait lui constituer une garde robe. Ça lui faisait du bien. Préparer l'arrivée de son bébé l'aidait à oublier son malheur et le vide laissé par les disparitions de Damon et de Jeremy.

La jeune femme commandait le mobilier de la chambre de son bébé. Elle avait enfin trouvé son bonheur sur un site d'un petit menuisier d'Atlanta. Le lit, la commode, la table à langer, tout était assortis. Le bois des meubles était magnifiquement bien taillé, tout en finesse. Le mobilier en chêne était vraiment sublime, exactement ce qu'Elena convoitait pour son enfant. Elle voulait le meilleur pour son bébé, elle s'employait à lui construire un véritable cocon. Son enfant ne devra manquer de rien. Elle veut qu'il dorme dans une chambre féérique, entourée de murs merveilleux, d'une literie parfaite avec des meubles de qualité et unique.

Elle désire aussi l'allaiter, malgré toutes les contraintes que cela implique. C'est une manière pour elle d'être plus proche de lui. Elle a le sentiment qu'elle aura une relation fusionnelle avec son bébé. Ou peut-être l'espère-t-elle seulement? Cet enfant est tout pour elle, elle souhaite simplement être à la hauteur et ne pas le ou la décevoir en étant une mère défaillante.

«Ma sœur va te plumer Damon! Rigola Jeremy.»

Les cartes utilisées par Elena pour les achats du bébé sont celles de Damon. Stefan lui a tout donné. Il l'avait surprise, au retour des funérailles. Alors que tous les habitants de Mystic Falls se bousculaient autour d'elle afin de lui présenter leurs condoléances, Stefan était parti se réfugier à l'étage. Sur le coup, Elena avait cru qu'il voulait se retrouver seul, loin de toutes ces personnes qui s'apitoyaient sur eux, sans véritablement savoir à quel point leur douleur est incommensurable. Mais après le départ de leurs voisins, Stefan était venu la rejoindre, et avec Katherine, ils lui ont donné tout ce qui a appartenu à Damon. Le jeune homme savait où les documents importants de son frère se trouvaient: dans un coffre, dont il connaissait aussi le code, à l'étage. Stefan a donné tous les coordonnés bancaires des multiples comptes de son frère. Il lui a aussi confié les cartes bancaires de Damon ainsi que les clés des propriétés que possédait son frère. Parce qu'Elena est l'épouse de Damon. Même si cette union n'a rien d'officielle, le jeune homme savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Son frère aurait tout donné à Elena.

«Je suis mort mini Gilbert, je n'ai pas besoin de mon argent! Ronchonna le ténébreux Salvatore. Elena et le bébé, eux, en ont besoin.»

Damon coupa vite court à cette conversation qu'il jugeait déplacée. Si le jeune homme s'est adapté aisément à toutes les époques qu'il a traversées, avec peu de pudeur parfois, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'argent, il se dissocie des américains contemporains, qui aujourd'hui n'ont aucun mal à aborder publiquement leur salaire, et ré-épouse les mœurs du dix-neuvième siècle en taisant son patrimoine. Certes, il est de notoriété publique que les Salvatore ont de l'argent, ils en ont toujours eus, mais les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir combien exactement ils ont en banque. Seule la famille peut savoir. Seule la famille doit le savoir. Si Stefan et lui n'ont jamais abordée leurs finances et leurs biens respectifs, Damon a toujours su que son frère saurait quoi faire si jamais il lui arrivait malheur. Tout comme lui, dans la situation inverse, connaissait l'intégralité du patrimoine de son cadet. Même durant les périodes les plus sombres de leur relation fraternelle, ces sujets n'ont jamais demeuré un mystère entre eux. Ils étaient frères, plutôt proches avant que la diabolique Katherine n'arrive dans leurs vies, ils n'ont jamais pu se cacher ce genre de choses. C'est ainsi, cela ne s'explique pas. Stefan et Damon se sont haïs, mais ils sont tout de même toujours restés frères.

Et l'ainé en est aujourd'hui heureux. Si Stefan ne l'avait pas si bien connu, Elena se retrouverait sans rien. Elle ne serait absolument pas capable d'offrir à leur enfant le confort matériel dont il aura besoin. Ni l'éducation qui va avec. L'argent aide. Il facilite les choses. Il n'éclipsera pas la douleur d'Elena, il ne l'atténuera pas non plus, mais il l'aidera à offrir une vie plus que décente à leur enfant. Avec tout cet argent, ce petit ne manquera de rien et verra toutes les portes s'ouvrir devant lui. Elena pourra lui offrir tout ce qu'il ou ce qu'elle désirera. Elle pourra aussi l'inscrire dans une des écoles privées les plus prisées de la côté Est, n'importe laquelle. Et plus tard, lorsque leur enfant devra choisir son université, l'argent ne sera toujours pas un problème et lui permettra d'aller étudier dans l'une des plus prestigieuses du monde.

«Les meubles sont sympa, souligna Ric pour changer de sujet.

- Ma sœur a toujours eus bon gout, répondit simplement Jeremy.»

Damon, lui, resta adossé au mur face à Elena. Il scrutait chacun de ses traits sans prêter attention à la discussion autour de lui. Les yeux de sa femme pétillaient. Mais pas d'impatience ou de joie, comme toutes les futures mamans. Non, elle luttait actuellement contre l'envie de pleurer l'absence du père de son enfant.

Elle eut beau tenté de se reprendre, rien n'y fit. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état, rien ne la calmait. Ses nerfs la lâchaient et elle se retrouvait dans un état second. Elle s'agitait, tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage et se faisait force pour garder ses pensées positives afin de sortir de cette torpeur. Mais à chaque fois, la douleur était trop lancinante, trop paralysante: Elena se retrouvait recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans un petit coin de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne la lâche et qu'elle ne tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Elle pouvait restée endormie, pliée en deux pendant toute une journée. La position de son corps était peu idéale, elle devait se sentir mal à l'aise à son réveil, avoir des courbatures même. Damon, Jeremy et Ric qui se trouvaient toujours dans la pièce, se demandaient comment elle faisait pour rester endormie ainsi.

Malgré un sommeil, certes agité, Damon jure qu'elle dort profondément. Elle donne l'impression que rien ne peut la réveiller. À tord. Katherine, ou plutôt les insultes qu'elle adressait à Stefan, réveillèrent la jeune femme.

L'instant d'avant, la maison était calme. Puis la sonnette a retenti, et quelques minutes plus tard, Katherine faisait une crise à Stefan. Elle hurlait tellement fort, déblatérait un tel tas de grossièreté, qu'aucun des trois fantômes ne put saisir ce qu'elle reprochait à son amant.

Et encore moins Elena. La jeune femme venait d'ouvrir les yeux et se sentait encore vaseuse. Elle entendait parfaitement son double traiter Stefan de tous les noms; elle disait que Stefan était un idiot, un irresponsable, un homme indigne, un coureur de jupons, un être faible, une vermine, et bien d'autres injures encore qu'Elena n'oserait répéter tellement elles sont violentes et dégradantes. C'était comme si l'ancienne Katherine, la Katherine vampire, venait de réapparaitre tellement elle se montrait venimeuse envers ce pauvre Stefan. Lui qui l'aime tant, et qui souffre tellement en ce moment, il s'en prend plein la figure sans aucune raison apparente.

Elena ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de sa doppelgänger. Ce matin, lorsqu'elle est descendue se chercher un chocolat chaud et quelques biscuits, tout allait bien entre Stefan et Katherine. Cette dernière flirtait avec le jeune homme, allongée sur le canapé. Alors qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer entre le début de matinée et l'instant présent pour que Katherine se transforme en furie? Elena l'ignorait, et franchement, la réponse lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Les problèmes de couples de Stefan et Katherine lui passent réellement au dessus de la tête.

Damon, en revanche, n'a rien perdu de sa curiosité. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'aller espionner la dispute pour en comprendre l'origine. Alaric, qui portait le même intérêt malsain que Damon, le suivit. Tous deux découvrirent un Stefan pitoyable, prêt à se jeter aux pieds de Katherine. Prêt à tout pour la retenir. Mais il semblait qu'elle ait déjà décidé de partir et que rien ne pourra la retenir.

«Tu n'es qu'une sale garce! Gronda Damon en suivant Katherine. Tu as utilisé mon idiot de frère lorsqu'il était vulnérable, et maintenant que tu t'ennuies, tu parts. Alors que cet imbécile s'est de nouveau attaché à toi! Stefan, oh Stefan, combien de fois t'ai-je dis que Katherine était un véritable poison et que tu te porterais mieux en restant loin d'elle? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son frère. Mais bien sur, tu n'écoutes pas ton grand-frère fantôme! Crétin! J'ai bien envie de venir te botter les fesses, idiot. Et de t'arracher le cœur, sale garce!

- Calme toi, tempéra Ric. Malheureusement, tu ne peux rien faire pour Stefan, ça ne sert à rien que tu t'énerves ainsi.»

Bien sur, ce ne sont pas quelques paroles d'Alaric, des évidences sur son état d'ancien vampire, mort, passé de l'autre côté, qui hante désormais ses proches, qui allaient calmer les colérique Damon Salvatore. Tout au contraire. Lui rappeler qu'il ne peut rien faire pour remettre de l'ordre dans la vie de ses proches n'a fait qu'augmenter sa rage. Ses racines méditerranéennes ressortaient lorsqu'il était en colère. S'il tient une certaine réserve concernant son capital financier et immobilier de ses origines françaises, ainsi qu'une attirance pour une littérature de qualité, son manque de self-control actuel, il le tient bien de la branche italienne de ses ancêtres! En bon descendant italien, il perdait totalement pied lorsque l'on touche à sa famille. Personne, mis à part lui, lorsqu'il l'a décidé, n'a le droit de rendre la vie son petit-frère misérable. Et certainement pas Katherine «manipulatrice» Pierce! Surtout pas cette garce!

À cause d'elle, de son égoïsme, Stefan se retrouvait de nouveau en miettes. Il faut rendre à César, ce qui est à César, Damon doit reconnaître que Katherine aidait réellement son frère à faire face à sa disparition, mas maintenant qu'elle part, qu'elle abandonner ce pauvre Stefan, l'ainé des Salvatore voyait son cadet plus misérable. Une tache, un zombie. Voilà en quoi l'annonce de Katherine a transformé son pauvre cadet. Certes, Steffy à son lot de responsabilités, il n'aurait jamais dû permettre à Katherine de se réinstaller dans sa vie, mais il n'est pas à blâmer. Il se trouvait dans un état de vulnérabilité tel, que n'importe quel cafard aurait trouvé le moyen de s'immiscer dans son existence. Alors pour la reine des parasites, il n'y a eu vraiment aucun effort à faire, la porte lui était grande ouverte.

«Reste, supplia désespérément Stefan. Kat reste. Je… Je suis désolé de ce qui se passe, je te promets que je ne pensais pas… Ce n'est pas… Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Ce qui s'est passé avec Rebekah, ça s'est passé avant que je te retrouve sur l'île. Je pensais que ce serait sans conséquences. Enfin, j'ignorai que j'étais de nouveau humain! Katherine, ne pars pas pour ça! Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je t'aime Kat!

- Je t'aime tout autant Stefan! Se radoucie légèrement la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est que ta salope d'Originelle est enceinte. Tu l'as mise enceinte! Toi! Tu es le père de son enfant! Et tu oses me demander de rester dans ta vie alors que tu vas avoir un enfant avec une autre! Non mais tu me prends pour qui Stefan? Je ne suis pas altruiste. Je suis égoïste et possessive. Je ne veux pas être une belle-mère Stefan. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je te déteste et je déteste ce gosse. Je t'aime Stefan. Je pensais vraiment tout pouvoir supporter pour toi. J'étais prête à tout pour toi. Mais ça, ça, c'est au delà de mes forces. Te voir déprimer, je pouvais. Cohabiter avec Elena, aussi. Mais te voir avoir l'enfant d'une autre! C'est trop me demander. Je ne veux pas que tu aies un enfant avec elle. Mais c'est trop tard. Bientôt tu seras père, et te voir avec cet enfant me rendra complètement folle. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne supporte déjà pas cette idée que tu vas avoir un enfant! Un enfant qui n'est pas le mien. Alors laisse moi partir Stefan. C'est mieux. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir en te faisant chaque jour payer cette situation. Je ne veux pas non plus être une belle-mère. Ce que j'aurai voulu… Qu'importe ce que j'aurai voulu, c'est trop tard désormais. Laisse moi partir. Laisse moi quitter cette maison!»

Stefan, penaud, s'écarta et la laissa partir, certain qu'il s'agit de la dernière fois qu'il la voit. Elle pleurait. Katherine Pierce était en larmes à cause de lui. Elle ne reviendra jamais. Il l'a trahi. Elle le déteste. Elle le hait à cause de cet enfant. Un enfant qu'il n'a pas désiré et qui bouleverse totalement son existence.

Ce matin, sa vie était normale, parfaitement monotone. Il déprimait sur son canapé. Il pensait à son frère. Katherine est arrivée, tel un rayon de soleil, et comme toujours, elle l'a sorti de cette morosité. Dés son entrée dans la pièce, Stefan s'est sentie bien mieux. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, avec Katherine dans ses bras, et il n'aurait interrompu ce tête-à-tête pour rien au monde. Mais quelqu'un a sonné à la porte.

C'était Rebekah. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'île. Quand ils l'ont quitté, elle n'est pas rentrée à Mystic Falls. Klaus était blessé, elle a choisi de rester auprès de lui.

Stefan n'aurait jamais cru la revoir un jour. Une nouvelle vie s'est offerte à elle, il aurait cru que Rebekah en jouirait tellement qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais en arrière. Et aujourd'hui la voilà, face à lui. Pourquoi? Stefan n'a pas compris pourquoi elle est venue lui rendre visite. Pourquoi lui?

Et puis, tout s'est expliqué lorsqu'elle a pris la parole. En une phrase et trois mots, il a su pourquoi elle était de retour à Mystic Falls. Elle était enceinte. De lui, bien entendu. Il allait être père.

Il va être père. Stefan ne le réalise toujours pas. Katherine est partie parce qu'il va avoir un enfant avec Rebekah. Un enfant! Le jeune homme en était encore sous le choc. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas avec Rebekah. Il n'a rien contre elle, mais il ne l'aime pas. Il aime Katherine. Il veut que Katherine revienne. Pourtant il sait que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Elle ne voudra jamais le partager avec un enfant dont elle n'est pas la mère.

Alors, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec un verre de Bourbon entre les mains.

Damon l'observait sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en pensait pas moins, mais en voyant la mine abattue de son cadet, il préféra se taire. Certes, Stefan ne peut pas l'entendre, il pourrait dire le fond de ses pensée, mais voir son frère ainsi lui ôtait les mots de la bouche.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long et oppressant silence, qu'il se mit à grogner:

«Espèce de crétin! Tu ne pourrais pas mieux les choisir! Rebekah et Katherine! Des belles garces! Tu en engrosses l'une et tu retombes amoureux de l'autre! Bravo frérot! Oh Stefan, tu es humain, au vingt-et-unième siècle, si tu aimes les garces, apprend à te servir de capotes! Sérieusement frangin, quand tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, sort couvert! Ça t'évitera d'avoir une ribambelle de gamins qui courent dans toute la maison! Sans oublier les pensions alimentaires. Fais attention, les nanas peuvent te mettre sur la pailles avec des pensions alimentaires!»

Damon resta longuement auprès de son frère. À vrai dire, il y resta trois jours. Stefan est resté trois jours sur ce canapé, complètement inerte. Et puis, il s'est levé, seulement parce qu'Elena a eus une crise de nerfs.

Ce n'était pas la première, ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Parfois, elle perdait totalement le contrôle de ses émotions. Sa grossesse l'a rendu très soupe au lait, à la moindre petite contrariété, sa colère explose. Elle s'énerve, prenant un fait anodin en guise de prétexte, mais en réalité, sa colère se destinait au double maléfique de Stefan et au destin. Elle en voulait à Silas et à la destinée de lui avoir pris Damon et Jeremy. Elle en voulait à la terre entière même de se retrouver seule, coupée des deux hommes qui comptent le plus pour elle. Alors, elle projetait violement des objets contre les murs, en brisait d'autre, extrêmement agitée, et hurlait de douleur. Et puis, comme avec ses crises de larmes, elle finissait par se calmer.

Mais Stefan, et Katherine, lorsqu'elle vivait encore ici, ont toujours eus peur qu'elle ne se fasse du mal tellement elle se trouvait dans un état de nerfs abominable.

Alors, comme toujours, Stefan monta à l'étage et tenta de stopper la crise qui anime la jeune femme.

Et il patiente, jusqu'à ce que les muscles d'Elena se relâchent et qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Les mois qui suivirent ont réellement été difficiles pour les deux jeunes gens.

Katherine manque à Stefan. De plus, il n'arrive toujours pas à accepter sa situation. Dans ses moments les plus noirs, il sature la boite vocal de son ancienne petite-amie en la suppliant de revenir. Mais ses paroles sonnent à chaque dans le vide.

Quand à Elena, les conditions de sa grossesse n'ont pas idéales et rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Elle a causé beaucoup de souci aux fantômes qui la hantent. À trois mois de grossesse elle a failli perdre le bébé. Ensuite elle s'est sentie tellement coupable, elle a eut la sensation d'être déjà une mère négligente: elle a tout bonnement plongé dans une dépression en refusant de quitter son lit.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis «cet incident», elle a sourit. Elle a sourit lorsqu'une infirmière lui a posé son bébé dans les bras. Un petit-garçon.

Si Damon n'était pas mort, il sortirait le champagne. Il a un fils! Il n'aurait jamais pu être plus fier qu'aujourd'hui. Fier d'Elena et fier d'avoir un fils. Et pourtant, son orgueil passait au second plan. Le sentiment prédominant chez lui, était la douleur. Il aurait tellement aimé être vivant pour profiter à cent pour cent de ce moment et témoigner à son épouse tout l'amour qu'il lui porte.

«Tu sais, il y a une légende ici, dit Ric en apparaissant dans la pièce. On dit que les enfants sont capables de nous voir. Ils ont un imaginaire tellement développé, qu'ils arrivent à entre en contact avec l'autre côté.

- C'est une légende, grogna Damon en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Elena.

- Mais elle pourrait-être vraie, intervint Jeremy.»

Le jeune homme voulait y croire. S'ils arrivaient à communiquer avec le petit-garçon, alors Elena pourrait savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule. Et son neveu et Damon pourraient construire une relation. Certes peu atypique, mais cette annonce ouvrait la porte à l'espoir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? **Que pensez-vous des réactions de Damon & d'Elena à l'annonce de la grossesse de cette dernière? De Jer, Damon et Jeremy qui la hantent quasi constamment? Que pensez-vous aussi de la rupture Stefan/Katherine? Des explications de Katherine?** Avez-vous un moment préféré? Un moment moins aimé? Que pensez-vous aussi de la fin? Pensez-vous que le bébé pourra voir les fantômes. ****  
><strong>

****J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><strong>**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	9. Mère & fils, père & fils

**Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre, essentiellemen****t centré sur Damon/Damon junior et Elena/Damon junior. En fait, il s'intitule **_Mère & fils, père & fils_**, je crois que le titre est assez équivoque et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de petite présentation. Je blablate donc pour rien. Mais je suis crevée, c'est l"heure pour moi de dormir. Je répondrais donc à vos commentaires au prochain chapitre. **

****J'espère que ce celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture. ****

* * *

><p><strong><em>9. Mère &amp; fils, père &amp; fils<em>**

Le tonnerre grondait en cette nuit froide de novembre. Appuyé négligemment contre le mur adjacent à son lit, Damon observait Elena. La jeune femme était plus pâle que la mort, des cernes entouraient ses yeux qui n'arrivaient plus à rester ouverts. Elle n'a pas dormi correctement depuis deux jours. Damon junior, leur fils de sept mois, lui mène la vie dure: le pauvre petit est malade, il passe ses journées à pleurer. Elena le berce, elle tente de l'apaiser au mieux, mais ses maux de ventre et la température le fatigue énormément. Et son asthme, dût à cette maudite bronchiolite qu'il a développé il y quelques semaines n'arrange rien à son état de santé.

En un mois, Elena est allée six fois aux urgences pédiatriques! Dés que son fils est malade, elle panique. Lorsqu'il s'étouffait dans son sommeil à cause de sa bronchiolite, elle a appelé le SAMU, totalement hystérique. Dés qu'il a une température un peu trop élevée, elle court consulter le pédiatre de garde, complètement paniquée. Elle a tous les médicaments à la maison, mais lorsqu'ils ne se montrent pas aussi efficaces qu'espérer, ou lorsque son fils rechute, elle l'emmène à l'hôpital. De jour comme de nuit. Elle veut seulement que son bébé aille mieux. À vrai dire, lorsqu'il s'agit de son petit-garçon, elle perd toute rationalité et cède à la panique. Elle a tellement peur de le perdre. Toute sa famille est morte: ses parents, sa tante, son oncle, puis son frère et son mari. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus que son bébé. Il est tout pour elle. Ce bébé est son rayon de soleil quotidien, c'est lui qui la maintient en vie. Elena n'imagine pas le monde sans lui. Toute sa vie tourne autour de Damon junior. Sans lui, tout son univers s'écroule. Si elle survit, c'est uniquement grâce à son bébé, elle sait pertinemment que s'il lui arrivait malheur, elle en mourrait.

Alors oui, Elena Gilbert-Salvatore se montre peut-être une peu trop protectrice, et hystérique, lorsque son fils est malade, mais Damon, le premier observateur de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle porte à Damon junior, lui trouve toutes les excuses du monde. Pour lui, Elena est exceptionnelle avec leur bébé. Elle est peut-être surprotectrice, mais ce trait de caractère ne semble pas gêner leur petit bout. C'est un bébé plein de vie, confiant, gentil, éveillé et très affectueux. Actuellement, il est souffrant, la maladie le rend plus mou et moins facile que d'ordinaire, mais Damon voit son fils comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Il adore l'observer dormir et gazouiller avec lui dés qu'Elena le pose dans son parc.

La légende rapportée par Ric était vraie. Au début, durant les premiers jours de vie de son fils, Damon n'a pas voulu y croire. Il voyait pourtant bien, lorsque ce mini lui avait les yeux ouverts, qu'il semblait les fixer, Jeremy, Alaric et lui. D'ailleurs Elena s'en était inquiétée. Elle a paniqué et alerté tout l'hôpital de peur que son fils souffre de cécité ou d'un trouble de l'audition. Alors qu'il observait seulement son père gesticuler dans tous les sens, plaidant de manière théâtrale l'impossibilité de tels «dons» pour les enfants.

Ah oui, monsieur pessimiste a mis du temps pour réaliser que son fils pouvait le voir, mais depuis, même si une petite voix le titille en lui disant qu'à force d'apparaître auprès de Damon junior, il allait le rendre névrosé, il ne peut résister au besoin de venir tenir compagnie au bébé.

D'ailleurs maintenant, il le reconnaît bien. Dés que le petit-garçon voit son papa apparaître, il s'excite et lui tend les bras. C'est difficile pour Damon de voir son fils lui réclamer ce qu'il ne peut lui donner. Il est incapable de le câliner, ni même de jouer avec lui. Tous les jours, le bébé cherche à avoir d'autres types de contact avec lui, il veut son papa de la même manière qu'il a sa maman. Mais Damon est un fantôme, il ne peut qu'apparaître, parler à son fils, l'amuser en faisant le pitre, lui chanter des chansons lorsqu'il se réveille la nuit afin d'éviter à Elena de se relever. Mais tout contact tactile avec son fils lui est impossible. C'est comme être handicapé. Pire même. S'il était handicapé, il serait vivant. Il pourrait prendre son fils et sa femme dans ses bras.

Les serrer contre lui, c'est tout ce qu'il désire. C'est tout ce qu'il n'aura jamais. C'est tout bonnement horrible. Cependant, ce n'est rien, comparé à voir Damon junior si malade.

«Aller mon p'tit gars, soit gentil avec maman, murmura-t-il derrière Elena. Tu dois dormir. Tu vois bien que maman est fatiguée, elle doit se reposer. Papa reste avec toi, mais tu dois cesser de pleurer. Tant que tu pleureras, maman ne te mettras pas au lit Damon. Elle prend soin de toi, mais tu dois aussi prendre soin d'elle.»

Mais le bébé pleura toute la nuit. Damon et Elena usèrent de tous les subterfuges pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais même si la fièvre a descendu, le petit-garçon n'a pas su trouver un sommeil serein. Toutes les deux heures environ, il se réveillait, et ses parents perdaient tout autant de temps à tenter de calmer. Elena ne tenait même plus debout. À un moment donné, elle s'est tout bonnement allongée sur son lit et berçait le bébé contre elle, s'endormant même avant son fils. C'est Damon, qui avec de vieilles comptines françaises, datant du dix-neuvième siècle, l'a miraculeusement rendormi.

…

Un beau manteau blanc ornait le jardin des Salvatore, alors que la maison et les arbres qui l'entourent, scintillaient de mille et une lumières. Elena a insisté, elle s'est même disputée avec Stefan afin qu'ils rendent la maison féérique. Pour les garçons.

La jeune femme voulait tellement que le premier noël de son fils soit magique. Damon junior ne s'en souviendrait pas, mais elle, si. Et elle désirait plus que tout voir les sublimes petits yeux bleus de son bébé briller d'émerveillement. Elle le photographierait lorsqu'il jouera avec ses cadeaux et rigolera dans la neige! Et bien évidemment, elle le filmera aussi, Elena veut se souvenir de la joie qui l'animera lorsqu'il découvrira tous ses cadeaux.

Lorsqu'il verra tout ce que le père Noël lui a apporté, la brunette est persuadée que son bébé sera aux anges. Pour elle, la journée s'annonce animée, son fils sera surexcité. Mais elle verra ses petits yeux bleus pétiller de bonheur, c'est tout ce qui compte pour Elena. Après, même si Damon lui fait passer une journée difficile en refusant de quitter son par cet ses nouveaux jouets, ce n'est pas grave. Tant qu'il s'amuse, qu'il rigole, c'est l'essentiel.

Ce petit-garçon est un véritable rayon de soleil. Il est tellement vif, si éveillé. Il bouge constamment, ses pieds ne restent jamais immobiles. Elena a le sentiment que d'ici quelques mois, il la rendra folle à courir partout au travers de cette immense demeure.

Et puis il veut tout attraper, il est curieux de tout. Probablement parce qu'il a une maman qui passe ses journées à lui parler et à jouer avec lui.

Damon, avec la démesure qui le qualifie si bien, le voit déjà comme un lauréat des plus grandes écoles. Son fils est un prodige. Un véritable génie. Il gouvernera le monde ce petit! Il faut le comparer à son cousin. Sam est calme, il ne s'intéresse pas aux choses avec la même insistance que Damon junior. Damon Salvatore n'est peut-être pas un spécialiste en «bébés», mais il reste persuadé que son fils est l'enfant de huit mois le plus intelligent de la terre!

«Mon trésor, c'est Noël aujourd'hui, dit Elena en s'approchant du lit de son fils. Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dis à propos de Noël? Le matin de Noël, les enfants sages, comme toi, découvrent leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin. Le père Noël, le gentil vieux monsieur habillé tout en rouge et avec une longue barbe blanche, gâte les merveilleux petits-garçons comme toi. Tu es tellement adorable, tu dois avoir plein de cadeaux! Prêt à les découvrir?»

Le bébé, tout juste sorti du lit, se trouvait déjà plein d'énergie. Ses yeux sont ouverts depuis un petit moment. Elena lui a fait tourner son mobile, histoire que toute son attention soit captée par les astres qui tournent au dessus de sa tête et la musique émise par le jouet.

D'ordinaire, dés que son fils est réveillé, Elena le sort de son lit. Parfois, il est un peu tôt pour qu'ils descendent au salon, alors elle le sert contre elle allongée dans son lit, ou bien elle joue avec lui sur le King-size. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de souffler. C'est un jour peu atypique. C'est Noël. Les sentiments d'Elena sont mitigés. Si elle est heureuse de vivre le premier Noël de son bébé, elle est aussi malheureuse comme la pierre de ne pas avoir Damon et Jeremy auprès d'elle. Ils lui manquent tellement! Encore plus aujourd'hui que d'ordinaire.

Elena n'a jamais connu un Noël sans son frère. L'an dernier, les deux Gilbert ont accueillis tous leurs amis dans leur résidence secondaire, la maison du lac. Depuis la mort de ses parents, ce noël entouré de ceux qu'elle aimait, a été le meilleur. Alors imaginer quitter son lit, son petit-garçon dans les bras, pour descendre ouvrir les cadeaux posés au pied du sapin, l'a rendu malade. Un moment elle est restée paralysée dans son lit, incapable de bouger et de respirer correctement. Elena a pleuré un très long moment, le visage camouflé dans ses oreillers de peur que son bébé ne l'entende.

Pourtant, la jeune femme se surprit elle-même à sortir de son lit, une demi-heure plus tard. Certes, elle affichait un sourire forcé, mais elle faisait tout de même bonne figure. Pour son bébé. Aujourd'hui est sa journée, elle doit tout faire pour le rendre heureux et ne pas l'inquiéter. Son fils n'a peut-être que huit mois, mais il semble lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elena n'a jamais su cacher ses émotions aux personnes qui savent lire dans son regard. Son fils en fait parti. Lorsqu'elle a un coup de blues, son bébé le sait. Il se met alors à la fixer avec insistance, comme s'il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était totalement adorable, cette petite tête qu'il faisait. Elena revoyait Damon au travers de la petite frimousse angélique de leur fils.

C'est fou cette ressemblance! Plus le bébé grandit, plus il ressemble à son père. Non seulement il y a cette ressemblance physique, mais en plus, il a le fort caractère de Damon. Il n'a beau avoir que huit mois, Elena voit son fils taquiner son cousin, ou bien lui tenir tête afin de rester jouer dans son bain. Et dans ses moments là, elle voyait apparaître sur le visage de son bambin les mêmes mimiques que Damon. Sans oublier le pompon, la cerise sur le gâteau: son bébé se montre difficile avec toutes les personnes qui l'entourent, excepté elle. Juste comme Damon.

«Aller, viens mon mini Damon, allons ouvrir tes cadeaux, murmura tendrement Elena.»

Le bébé, dans ses bras, se mit à bouger dans tous les sens. Apparemment, il a comprit ce qui l'attendait. Ou alors, c'était seulement l'attitude enjouée de sa mère qui le rendait si heureux.

Mais Damon, qui les observait tout en discutant avec Ric et Jeremy, préféra croire en la première hypothèse. Une énième fois, il se vanta, auprès de ses compères, d'avoir conçu un génie en devenir. Et le frère d'Elena, tout aussi fier de son neveu, ne put qu'aller dans le même sens, provoquant chez Ric un véritable fou rire. Dés qu'ils se trouvaient avec le bébé, ou dés qu'ils parlaient du bébé, ses amis devenaient totalement fous.

Pour preuve, le bébé, collé à sa mère, ouvrait ses cadeaux, sous le regard, certes de la caméra tenue par Stefan, mais aussi sous les encouragements et les cries de Damon et Jeremy qui amusaient le petit-garçon.

Elena vit son fils regarder le mur derrière elle, tout heureux, sans comprendre pourquoi. Dans son dos, il n'y avait rien. Aucun tableau, aucun miroir, aucune lumière. Rien. Juste un mur peint de couleur uniforme. Inintéressant donc pour un enfant de huit mois.

«Hey mon p'tit gars, regarde maman, elle a encore des cadeaux pour toi, murmura Damon en s'installant à côté de son fils. Regarde moi tous ces cadeaux! Tu en as de la chance. Tout est pour toi. Je connais une petite terreur qui va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui!»

Damon lui désigna la montagne d'emballages face à lui afin de capter l'attention de son fils sur les cadeaux, et rassurer ainsi Elena qui s'alarmait de le voir fixer le mur sans bouger un cil.

«Aller Damon, tu veux ouvrir lequel maintenant? Demanda Elena alors que le bébé désignait le gros carton, contre le mur. Oui, tu as raison. Celui-là semble un peu particulier, regarde, il bouge. Et il semble ouvert dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dedans?»

Elle approcha doucement son fils du carton, le posa sur le sol et se dirigea vers le carton afin d'y sortir deux petits caniches. Elena les a adopté, complètement charmée par les deux petites boules de poils couleur abricot. Lorsqu'elle les a vu, elle a songé que ce serait bénéfique, et pour elle, et pour Damon, d'avoir des animaux auprès d'eux. Au début, elle était partie au salon des animaux de compagnie dans le but de ramener un chaton, mais elle a réalisé que son fils est trop jeune et bien trop enjoué pour avoir un chat à la maison. Les chats sont parfois lunatiques, si le bébé l'effraie avec un geste brutal, il pourrait le griffer. Les chiens sont plus faciles de ce côté là. S'ils sont bien élevés, ils ne mordent pas leur propriétaire. Ainsi Elena s'est dirigée vers les stands canins, à la recherche d'un petit chien, doux et affectueux, et lorsqu'elle est arrivée près des caniches, elle s'est retrouvée incapable de choisir entre le mâle, un caniche nain et la femelle, un caniche toy, qui jappaient autour d'elle. Alors, elle a acheté les deux.

Au plus grand bonheur de son fils qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en voyant les boules de poils courir autour de lui. Le bébé tendait les mains vers les animaux pour les caresser. Il remuait dans tous les sens, alors que les deux chiens courraient dans toute la maison, sautaient sur Elena et léchaient le visage du petit-garçon qui rigolait aux éclats.

Pourtant, la jeune femme gronda les deux animaux. Elle voulait bien qu'ils s'approchent de son fils, il voulait bien que Damon les caresse - d'ailleurs, un paquet de lingettes antibactériennes dans sa poche afin de nettoyer les mains de son petit-garçon après qu'il ait touché le pelage frisé de leurs compagnons à quatre pattes – mais elle refusait catégoriquement que les chiens lèchent le visage de son fils. Question d'hygiène.

«Tu en as de la chance p'tit bonhomme! S'exclama Damon. Deux chiens rien que pour toi! C'est super! Tu commences bien ta journée!»

Le bébé rigola en regardant son fixement son père. Il lui tendit vainement les bras. Comme très souvent, il cherchait à se faire câliner par son papa, et comme toujours, il finit par pleurer, brisant le cœur de son père et inquiétant sa mère qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui arrivait de se comporter ainsi.

«Chut, chut. Tout va bien mon lapin. Maman est là. Chut mon trésor. Ne pleure plus, l'apaisa Elena. Regarde, notre chienne vient s'installer sur toit pour te consoler. Elle est gentille. Et notre chien aussi ne semble pas aimé te voir pleurer. Regarde le, il est à tes pieds, la bouille toute surprise. Et puis tu as aussi tes cadeaux à ouvrir. Regarde!»

Petit à petit, le bébé se calma et aidé d'Elena, il découvrit tout ce que le père noël lui a apporté. Des vêtements, des peluches, des jouets, il y avait une bonne trentaine d'emballages déchirés parterre, éparpillés autour d'eux.

Damon caressait les chiens, et s'amusait à balader son tout nouveau hochet sous le nez de ses animaux. Ah il s'amusait bien à les rendre chèvres le petit malin. Les deux caniches essayaient de le lui attraper, et plus ils essayaient, plus le bébé rigolait.

Elena le laissa un petit moment continuer son petit jeu, puis, elle le déposa dans son parc, malgré le mécontentement qu'il affichait d'être séparé de ses animaux. Mais très vite, sa colère se dissipa. Il testait dans la joie chacun de ses nouveaux jouets, avec sa maman à ses côtés.

Damon resta un long moment à les regarder. Entre deux gazouillis, le bébé lui jetait de temps à autre d'éblouissants sourires, puis reportait son attention sur sa mère et ses précieux jouets jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ne le sorte du parc pour aller cuisiner pour le déposer dans son deuxième parc, situé dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme trouvait plus pratique d'en avoir trois dans la maison. Un au salon où le bébé passe le plus clair de son temps, un autre à l'étage, dans sa chambre, et un troisième dans la cuisine. Comme ça, quoiqu'elle fasse, la brunette a toujours son petit-garçon près d'elle.

C'est simple, Elena ne se sépare de Damon junior qu'au moment de la douche. Et pour aller aux toilettes, bien entendu. Le reste du temps, le bébé est toujours auprès d'elle. La brunette lui permet même dormir auprès d'elle. Son petit-garçon a sa chambre, mais son lit longe celui de sa mère, et ses jouets sont dans son parc, face au King-size d'Elena.

C'est comme ça. La jeune femme a l'impression que la présence constante de son enfant auprès d'elle la rassure. Lorsqu'elle se sent mal, elle prend son bébé dans ses bras et la présence de Damon l'apaise irrévocablement.

Et ce soir là, après une journée à jouer avec son bébé, la jeune femme eut un énorme coup de blues. Plus que jamais cette journée a été éprouvante pour elle. Bien qu'elle ait réussi à faire bonne figure, pour le bien-être de son fils, elle a mal vécu ce Noël. L'absence de Jeremy et celle de Damon lui ont énormément pesé. Elle n'a eut de cesse de penser à eux tout au long de cette journée. Elle pensait au bonheur que ça aurait été de les avoir et à la douleur de leurs disparitions.

Et elle céda aux larmes.

Son bébé dormait contre elle, et elle pleurait. Silencieusement. Inlassablement. Elle pleurait encore et toujours son mari et son frère. Elle les pleurerait ainsi toute sa vie.

…

Elena se sentait complètement vidée. Elle n'a plus aucune énergie. Voilà une semaine que son psychiatre lui a augmenté son dosage d'alprazolam et son corps n'arrivait pas à s'y adapter.

Après Noël, la jeune femme a subi une grosse rechute dans sa dépression. Elle ne sortait pratiquement plus de son lit, elle restait des journées enfermée dans la maison avec son bébé. Meredith, qui a prit l'habitude de venir s'assurer que Stefan et elle allaient bien, lui a conseillé, lors de l'une de ses visites bihebdomadaires, de retourner consulter son thérapeute, mais sur le coup Elena ne l'a pas écouté. Elle a tenté de s'en sortir seule. Puis, au bout d'un mois et demi, elle a finit par comprendre que la doctoresse avait raison. Alors elle a prit rendez-vous chez le docteur Swan qui lui a changé son dosage d'antidépresseurs.

Depuis, Elena tentait de s'adapter au nouveau dosage, mais elle avait l'impression d'être un véritable zombie. Et elle craignait que son petit-garçon n'en souffre. Elle dormait tellement, forcément, elle se montrait moins présente pour son bébé.

Elle craignait même de louper ses premiers pas. À l'allure où il s'agite dans son trotteur, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour avant qu'il n'arrive à marcher de lui-même.

Heureusement, trois jours plus tard, Elena fut plus vaillante. Damon sourit en la voyant capable de rigoler et de jouer avec leur fils.

Il s'est tellement inquiété lorsqu'il l'a vu rechuté dans sa dépression! C'était horrible! Son épouse passait ses journées à dormir et à pleurer. Et leur petit-garçon était tout triste. Lui qui sourit toujours, lui qui est toujours enjoué, se renfermait sur lui-même. Tout ce que son attitude et son regard de chien battu quémandaient était la présence de sa mère, en pleine forme, auprès de lui.

«Aller p'tit gars, il est temps que tu cesses de jouer au petit fainéant et que tu marches. Tu cherches à le faire depuis quelques temps maintenant. Regarde, aujourd'hui, ta maman est debout, elle rigole et joue avec toi, insista une énième fois Damon. Elle serait tellement fière de toi si tu te levais et que tu marchais. Moi aussi.»

Depuis qu'Elena est au salon, assise sur le fauteuil, à côté du parc, le jeune homme harcèle son fils pour qu'il marche. Il a même essuyé les sarcasmes de Ric lorsqu'il a parodié Jésus et son fameux « lève toi et marche». Mais depuis deux heures tout ce qu'il obtenait, c'était des gazouillis de la part de Damon, amusé de le voir tourner en bourrique à cause de lui.

Et finalement, Damon s'installa à côté de son fils et décida de cesser son bourrage de crâne pour quelques minutes. Il pensait ainsi que lorsqu'il redemanderait à son fils de marcher, celui-ci serait dans de meilleures dispositions pour le faire.

Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de lui quémander une nouvelle fois de se dresser sur ses deux pieds et d'avancer. Le bébé l'a fait de lui-même, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Il l'a regardé, totalement amusé, et s'est dirigée fièrement vers Elena.

«Bravo mon fils! L'applaudit Damon. Papa est fier de toi! Oh je t'aime toi!

- Tu es le meilleur p'tit! Rajouta Jeremy.

- Ça c'est un grand garçon! Le complimenta Ric.»

Elena, elle, ne s'attendait pas à ce son bébé marche. Elle s'y était préparée, elle savait que ce serait incessamment sous peu, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le moment tant attendu soit celui-ci.

Pourtant elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle consolait Sam, quelques minutes auparavant, il s'est cogné contre un jouet et s'est mis à pleurer. Damon, en grand jaloux, comme son père, n'a pas dû apprécier la tendresse qu'elle témoignait à son cousin. Les deux petits jouent ensemble, mais dés que le fils de Stefan cherche de la douceur de la part d'Elena, Damon se met vite en colère. Il fait son gros bébé en éclat en sanglot, ou bien il essaye d'attirer toute l'attention de sa mère sur lui, comme s'est le cas actuellement. Elena a désormais lâché Sammy dans le par cet ne s'intéresse qu'au pas de son fils. Elle attend qu'il soit près d'elle pour le féliciter dignement, mais elle voit déjà ce sourire sournois, empreint de fierté, typiquement paternel, s'afficher sur son petit visage si angélique.

«Bravo mon amour! Tu es le meilleur, le compliment fièrement Elena, la larme à l'œil. Maintenant que tu marches, tu vas courir de partout! Tu deviens vraiment un grand garçon mon amour. Maman est fière, très fière de son bébé. Tu es le meilleur! Oh je t'aime toi!»

…

Depuis qu'il sait marcher, depuis un petit mois à peine, la nouvelle mission de l'ultra fier papa du petit prodige, c'est de faire parler le petit-garçon. Tous les jours, pendant quelques minutes – Damon a finalement compris qu'insister ne sert à rien – il essaye de faire prononcer le mot «maman» à son fils. Mais le petit malin semble aimer se contempler dans ses gazouillis. Si Damon n'était pas si têtu, il abandonnerait. Mais il désirait plus que tout entendre le son de la voix de son fils. Et rendre Elena heureuse.

Aujourd'hui est une autre journée éprouvante pour elle. C'est son anniversaire à lui. Si pour Damon souffler ses bougies n'a, depuis bien longtemps, plus aucune importance, il sait que son épouse aurait voulu qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble pour marquer le coup autour d'un repas avec les amis proches et la famille. Alors, il insiste un peu auprès de leur fils, pour qu'il la réconforte en lui offrant son premier mot:

«Dis «maman» Damon! Fais lui plaisir, elle est triste aujourd'hui. Et fais moi plaisir aussi, tu sais, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire! Et comme cadeau, j'aimerai entendre la voix de mon beau petit-garçon. Dis «maman» p'tit bonhomme.»

Mais en digne fils de Damon Salvatore et d'Elena Gilbert, le petit s'amusa à le défier et secoua la tête de gauche à droite afin de lui signifier, tout en rigolant, son désaccord. Monsieur le paresseux ne veut absolument pas parler, ses gazouillis semblent lui convenir que trop bien.

Alors Damon changea sa stratégie et décida d'attiser la jalousie de son fils. Lorsqu'il a fait ses premiers pas, il les a fait essentiellement parce qu'Elena consolait son cousin.

Il titilla donc son fils en lui disant que Sammy – c'est ainsi que tout le monde appel Sam, dont le prénom complet est en réalité Samuel – parlerait avant lui et qu'Elena serait déçue de lui et fière de son cousin.

C'était mal. D'ailleurs Alaric et Jeremy le lui signifièrent, et Damon le savait aussi. Il attisait les rivalités entre les deux enfants, mais il voulait vraiment que son petit chenapan parle.

«S'il te plait fiston, parle, se désespéra-t-il. Fais plaisir à papa et dis «maman». Damon, parle, tu peux le faire! Fais moi plaisir.»

Malheureusement le petit-garçon est un malin, et s'il daigna bien prononcer un mot, ce ne fut pas «maman» mais «papa»!

Il était tout sourire lorsqu'il l'a dit. Il narguait son père, alors que sa mère en cassa sa vaisselle, étonnée de l'entendre parler et affligée de constater qu'il réclame son père.

Damon leur manque tellement, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que son fils ressentait à ce point le vide laissé.

Elena mit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Elle a laissé couler une larme, puis à inspirer un grand coup et s'est retournée pour faire face à son bébé et le prendre dans ses bras:

«Oui mon cœur, c'est bien, tu parles! Bravo, le félicita-t-elle. Je suis fière de toi. Papa aussi.»

Elena resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Sa voix était brisée, elle ne voulait pas que Damon s'en rende compte. Alors elle tenta de se calmer, mais désirait lui parler de son père. Après tout, il venait de le réclamer, il a le droit d'en entendre parler et de savoir quel homme il était.

«Il nous manque. On l'aime très fort. Il aurait adoré te connaître. Il t'aurait tellement aimé. Ton papa t'aime. Lui et moi, nous nous aimions énormément, et toi, tu es un bébé d'amour. Un petit trésor. N'oublie jamais, ton papa est au ciel, mais il t'aime très fort, insista Elena, au bord des larmes. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu es beau, comme lui. Vous avez les même yeux et le même sourire. Tes cheveux aussi sont de la même couleur que les siens. Et tu es aussi malin et joueur que ton père! Tu sais, quand tu es né et que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu ressemblais tellement à ton papa, que je t'ai appelé Damon. Tu as le même prénom que lui. Il s'appelait aussi Damon. Tu es tout comme lui. Tout beau, tout fort, tout gentil. Le meilleur.»

Le petit-garçon sentit la tristesse de sa mère et posa sa petite tête contre son épaule. Puis, d'une petite voix toute chagrinée et l'air un peu perdu, il murmura à nouveau «papa» en souriant à l'attention d'un Damon Salvatore pour la première fois de sa vie, muet.

Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour confirmer à son fils tout ce qu'Elena venait de lui raconter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? **Que pensez-vous de Damon junior qui voir les fantômes? De son petit caractère? Du fait qu'il adore faire tourner ses parents en bourriques? Du fait qu'il chercher les bras de Damon? De son premier mot? De sa jalousie envers son cousin? Que pensez-vous aussi de la dernière scène, lorsqu'Elena lui parle de Damon?******  
><strong>

****J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><strong>**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	10. Du même sang

**De retour dans le présent, le jour du mariage, du côté d'Elena. C'est encore centré sur Elena/Damon junior, Damon/Damon junior. Mais il y a Bonnie, qui va faire quelque chose de moralement discutable. Je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse découvrir. **

**I-DreamedTheDream: Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Le trio Jer/Damon/Ric se fait rares depuis le long épisode _De l'autre côté_. Désolée. Il va falloir que tu fasses avec les duos **Elena/Damon junior, Damon/Damon junior**. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.  
><strong>

**Plillou: Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue _Un amour intemporel_ et _Quand tout a basculé_. J'ai seulement un souci avec la dernière, j'hésite. J'ai deux voie qui s'ouvrent à moi pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre. Ce sont deux voies bien différentes, j'hésite beaucoup et l'écriture est vraiment ralentie. Et j'ai publié il y a quelques jours la suite d'**_Un amour intemporel_, tu as vu? N'hésite pas à m'en donner ton avis. En tout cas je suis ravie que cette nouvelle fic te plaise. ****Bises & à bientôt. **  
><strong>

**Virginie06: Oui, le titre est triste, il traite d'une période de la vie d'Elena - et de celle de Stefan - horrible. Mais il y a aussi des moments positifs. Regarde, Damon junior est capable de voir son père et les autres âmes passées de l'autre côté. Tu n'as pas tord, lorsque tu dis que la souffrance de Damon est la pire. Il est mort. Il est peut-être entouré, il a Ric et Jer qui errent avec lui, il peut discuter avec son fils, mais il ne peut pas jouer avec lui ou tout simplement le prendre dans ses bras. Elena est vivant, elle a constament des câlins de la part de son bébé. Leur douleur est similaire, ils sont séparés l'un de l'autre, ils sont séparés de leur frère respectif, mais elle est aussi bien différente. Et l'une des choses les plus horribles pour un parent, c'est de ne pas pouvoir serrer son enfant dans ses bras. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires. ****Bises & à bientôt. ****  
><strong>

**Katnissannie: Tu n'as pas lu ma fic, tu l'as dévoré ma parole! Désolé pour le côté tragique de l'histoire, le titre l'annonce, ou en tout cas il sous entend un épisode difficile de la vie d'Elena. Mais il y a de bons moments aussi. Le mariage Delena par exemple. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la mort de Damon et à celle de Jer, je reconnais. En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. ****Bises & à bientôt. ****  
><strong>

******J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et suscitera des théories de votre part. Bonne lecture. ******

* * *

><p><strong><em>10. Du même sang<em>**

Après le départ de Caroline, Elena se retrouva seule avec Damon. Son petit-garçon commençait à se réveiller, elle le voyait gigoter comme un petit asticot. D'ici quelques minutes, elle allait le voir ouvrir ses petits yeux bleus et s'étirer comme un petit chaton.

Et puis, une fois qu'il sera bien réveillé, il commencera à râler en voyant sa mère lui arranger son costume. Monsieur a encore une fois hérité du fichu caractère de son père au sujet du smoking. Il n'aime pas. Elena se souvient de Damon, il en portait, pour des réceptions, des soirées mondaines ou bien des cérémonies, mais il préférait de loin porter un jean Levis, une T-shirt Dolce and Gabanna et une veste en cuir Armani. Son style usuel, celui du célébrissime Bad-boy; un style vestimentaire dont le petit Damon junior a semble-t-il hérité.

C'est fou, cet enfant n'a que vingt-sept mois, et il semble prendre un malin plaisir à vouloir s'habiller en mini Damon. Elena se bagarre même avec lui, lorsqu'elle lui achète des vêtements. Elle aimerait qu'il porte de la couleur, comme un petit-garçon ordinaire, mais monsieur préfère les tons sombres. La jeune femme s'en sent un peu fautive, son fils ne veut plus s'habiller autrement qu'en noir et autres tons sombres depuis qu'elle lui a montré des photos de Damon en soulignant leur ressemblance. Dés ce jour, monsieur la petite tête de mule a décidé de s'habiller exclusivement comme son papa.

Alors tout à l'heure, lorsqu'Elena a voulu le mettre en smoking, il s'est montré très têtu et a mis plusieurs dizaines de minutes à accepter de porter le costume. Et il a seulement cédé «pour faire plaisir à maman», sinon il serait resté avec son T-shirt bleu nuit et son jean denim noir.

Il a passé la barre des deux ans, il affirme son petit caractère. Et plus il grandi, plus c'est difficile pour Elena. Il est flagrant que Damon junior souffre de l'absence de son père et qu'il se rend compte de la détresse de sa mère, pour compenser, il se comporte comme l'aurait fait son père. Un jour, il a vu une photo de Damon, avec Ric, au bar du Mystic Grill, entrain de boire du Bourbon. Alors, lorsqu'ils y sont allés quelques jours plus tard, il s'est installé sur le tabouret où son père s'asseyait toujours, et a demandé à Matt de lui servir la même boisson que buvait son papa. Il croit qu'il s'agit de jus de pommes! Depuis, en dehors des repas, il ne boit pratiquement que cela. Que ce soit au Mystic Grill ou à la maison, il fait une consommation affolante de jus de pommes. Dés qu'il a soif, il s'installe au salon, demande à sa mère «le verre de papa» et «leur boisson d'mecs», un beau sourire illuminant son visage.

«Soif moi, se plaignit le bébé en montrant son verre vide. Si te plait, ve a boire maman.

- Oui mon ange, mais ce sera de l'eau. Je n'ai pas de jus de pommes ici, déclara Elena en attrapant le verre de son fils. Reste ici, je reviens avec de l'eau. Sois gentil Damon!»

Le bébé hocha la tête et remercia poliment sa maman. Elena est fière de lui, son fils est tout à fait charmant. Jamais elle n'a besoin de le reprendre, s'il refuse les câlins des personnes qu'il croise, il reste toujours poli. «Bonjour», «au revoir», «s'il te plait», «merci», ses mots ne lui échappent jamais. En fait, il imite sa mère. Si elle dit «bonjour», il le fait. Elle dit «merci», il le fait aussi. Elle dit «au revoir», pareil. Il suit l'exemple de sa mère et écoute les conseils de son père. Si Elena a le dos tourné, par exemple au Mystic Grill, absorbée par une discussion et que Matt lui sert son fameux verre de jus de pommes, Damon lui rappelle de remercier le barman. Et le petit-garçon répète mot-à-mot ce que son père vient de lui souffler. Il dit fièrement à Matt: «merci barman».

«Papa, murmura le petit-garçon en se retrouvant seul avec Damon. Z'aime pas mon vêtement! Ze péfé mon zean et mon T-seut! Z'aime pas ici! Tout monde é content, mais moi pas contente. Ve pas que maman se mayer! Maman elle a dit que se mayer c'est que une fois. Et cé vec son namoueux ou son namoueuse qui fo se mayer. Toi t'es son namoueux à maman. Elle dit que té son namoueux pou la vie. Et toi, t'as pas besoin de dire, moi ze vois bien que maman cé ton namoueuse. Té touzou content quand tu vois maman. Et té son mayé, cé elle qui m'a dis. Cé avant que moi z'awive que vous z'êtes mayés. Viens dit à maman de pas mayer ton Tefan! Si tu dis, elle fait pas. T'écoute toi. Moi pe pas. Maman é tiste quand on paille de toi. Z'aime pas voi maman pleuwé moi.»

Damon ne sut que trop répondre. Bien sur, il n'est pas d'accord avec ce mariage! Stefan et Elena souffrent, mais ils ne s'aiment plus depuis bien longtemps, ils ont seulement décidé de se marier uniquement à cause de leur souffrance commune. Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée, au lieu que leur douleur soit moins vive, elle le sera encore plus. Mais il ne peut décemment pas dire cela à son fils. Damon junior à un tel caractère, qu'il pourrait décider de rendre la vie infernale à Stefan. Lui, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait dans la situation de son petit prodige.

«Et z'aime pas Sammy, rajouta le petit, boudeur. Ve pas qui lui soit mon demi-fér. Suis bien tout seul, zuste moi et maman et toi. Tu sais, Sammy y é pas zentil vec moi! Y ve touzou maman pou lui. Et cé ma maman à moi et yen que la mienne. Ma maman, cé pas sa maman, ze ve pas qui prenne touzou ma maman. Ve pas tonton Stefan et Sammy. Ve toi et maman! Que toi et maman et moi. Tous ensemble.»

Aucun doute, Damon junior lui ressemble en tout point. Il est très possessif envers Elena. Comme lui, au même âge, l'était avec sa propre mère. C'est l'arrivée de son frère qui l'a poussé à apprendre à partager. Avant Stefan, Damon n'était qu'un gros bébé à sa maman. Juste comme son fils. La différence entre eux deux, c'est que le bébé est plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était et qu'il s'accroche à sa mère seulement parce qu'il n'a qu'elle.

«Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de Sammy. Ta maman, t'adore. Sammy ne te vole rien. Il aime juste beaucoup ta maman, elle est gentille avec lui, et elle aussi l'aime bien. Mais ce n'est pas le même amour qu'avec toi. Toi, tu es son bébé. Elle t'aimera toujours, plus fort que tout, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle t'aime plus que tout. Il n'y a pas de compétitions entre toi et ton cousin parce qu'il n'y a pas en à avoir. Tu es le petit-garçon d'Elena, Sammy n'est que son neveu. Ce n'est pas parce que, parfois, ta maman se montre gentille envers Sammy, qu'elle ne t'aime plus. Elle t'aime. Elle t'aimera toujours. Tu ne dois pas être jaloux. Ça ne sert à rien. Est-ce que tu comprends?

- Oui, mais Sammy, y ve touzou maman! Quand y'a pas son papa, y demande touzou maman, comme si moi ze suis pas là, grogna le petit. Ze ve ma maman moi, yen que pou moi. Pas pou Sammy. C'est ma maman à moi!»

Damon continua de rassurer son fils, et une fois que le petit monstre eut retrouvé son beau sourire, il disparut. Il lui a néanmoins promis qu'il reviendra, il lui racontera une histoire au moment d'aller au lit, mais il ne désirait pas insister au mariage d'Elena et de Stefan. C'était un peu trop lui en demander. Il est mort, mais il n'en reste pas moins possessif et jaloux lorsqu'il s'agit d'Elena, même s'il n'a aucune raison d'envier son frère.

Stefan est malheureux, déprimé, il ressemble à pauvre cocker perdu. Mais il est vivant et il s'apprête à épouser Elena. Damon a beau savoir qu'il n'y a aucun amour entre son frère et sa femme, il jalouse Stefan d'être celui qu'Elena retrouvera devant l'autel. Il jalouse son frère d'être tout bonnement vivant. Il préférait de loin snober ce mariage!

Le petit-garçon se retrouva donc seul dans la pièce et s'impatienta. Il attendait le retour sa maman avec son eau, assis parterre, s'occupant à jouer avec ses voitures tout en soupirant de mécontentement. Sa mère en mettait du temps pour lui remplir son verre! Le petit-garçon, en plus ne perdre le peu de patience qu'il a, s'inquiéta. Sa maman connaît parfaitement son caractère impatient, elle s'arrange toujours pour ne jamais le faire attendre trop longtemps.

Alors, accompagné de son doudou préféré, un lapin marron, le petit-garçon entreprit de partir à sa rencontre. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de la trouver. Une personne l'appela, et comme il la connaissait, il alla à sa rencontre, confiant.

Il s'agissait de Bonnie. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'a plus du tout de raison. La mort de Jeremy l'a anéantie, mais son incapacité à le ramener l'a complètement achevé. Résultat, elle se retrouvait caché dans un coin, à guetter l'instant où Elena se retrouverait seule, loin de tout ses proches, son fils compris. Elle avait besoin du sang de son amie et de celui de son petit-garçon. La sorcière lui avait faite une promesse, elle avait promis de ramener Jeremy et Damon à la vie. Elle a peut-être perdu l'esprit, mais elle n'a pas renoncé. Le seul problème est qu'aujourd'hui son amie ne veut plus être mêlée à la magie.

Alors Bonnie a rusé. Lorsqu'elle a vu Elena se diriger vers les toilettes, elle l'a tout bonnement suivit et un fois qu'elles sont entrées dans la pièce, par surprise, elle l'a assommé avec un vase qui se trouvait alors à portée de main. Ensuite, elle a sorti une petite fiole de son sac et y a fait s'y déverser le sang qui coulait de l'entaille qu'elle lui a faite dans la main gauche. Puis elle est sortie afin de s'approcher du bébé.

Damon junior a été plus facile à convaincre. Bonnie n'a pas besoin d'user de violence avec lui. Il lui a suffit de lui promettre qu'il aura bientôt son papa auprès de lui et de sa maman s'il l'aidait. Alors le petit-garçon lui a accordé toute sa confiance. Il était tout joyeux à l'idée de pouvoir jouer prochainement jouer avec son papa, de l'avoir auprès de lui pour le câliner et pour rendre le sourire à sa maman, qu'il ne s'est nullement méfié. Bonnie lui a demandé de lui tendre sa main gauche, il l'a fait. Et par surprise, elle l'a coupé.

Le petit garçon, désormais effrayé, pleurait. Son sang coulait dans la fiole de la sorcière et sa main lui faisait mal. Mais par dessus tout, il était tout seul. Il voulait sa maman auprès de lui, pour le consoler et le protéger. Alors, lorsque Bonnie est partie en l'abandonnant à son sort, le bébé s'est empressé de courir à travers les couloirs jusqu'à trouver Elena, inconsciente, près du robinet des toilettes. Dés lors, Damon junior s'est mis à hurler à plein poumon jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne à son secours.

«Que s'est-il passé? S'inquiéta Caroline en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Elena! Elena, ouvre les yeux!»

La blondinette secoua son amie, et finalement, la brunette émit un petit gémissement avant de reprendre pleinement connaissance, quelques minutes plus tard.

«Maman, bobo, pleurnicha Damon en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère, salissant au passage son costume et la robe d'Elena. Bobo, bobo, bobo!»

La jeune femme vit son petit-garçon lui montrer l'entaille qui saignait dans sa main, en larmes. Et tout son être enragea contre Bonnie. Elle était d'ailleurs prête à partir régler ses comptes avec la sorcière, mais son bébé, – tout comme elle –, a besoin de point de sutures. Ils doivent suivre Meredith à l'hôpital afin qu'elle s'occupe d'eux.

«Où es Stefan? S'enquit finalement Elena. C'est lui qui a les clés de la maison.

- Je suis désolée Elena. Il est parti. Katherine a eu un accident, siffla Caroline, mécontente. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les clés, il les a donné à Klaus et à Elijah afin qu'ils aillent chercher quelques affaires pour Sammy. Il va rester quelques jours avec nous. Ses deux tontons font le chouchouter, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui! Connaissant Klaus, il doit déjà le gaver de sucreries pendant qu'Elijah leur fait une leçon de moral sur la santé, le surpoids et les caries!

- Bien, déclara la brunette en reportant toute son attention sur son bébé.»

Finalement, une demi heure plus tard, Elena et Damon junior retrouvèrent la tranquillité de leur maison. Ils s'empressèrent tout d'abord de quitter leurs vêtements tachés. Le petit-garçon fut tout heureux de retrouver son bon vieux jean denim et son T-shirt indigo, alors que sa maman opta pour de la couleur, avec une petite robe rose pastelle.

«Maman, z'ai faim! Déclara le bébé en se blottissant dans les bras d'Elena.»

Damon était tout calme. La peur provoquée par le geste de Bonnie et son arrêt à l'hôpital, l'ont totalement bouleversé. Il est tout maussade depuis, il cherche encore plus de câlins et ne fait que marmonner lorsqu'on lui parle. Il est fatigué, Elena le voit à son comportement et à ses petits yeux, qu'il frotte toute les cinq secondes. Elena a donc choisi de le laisser tranquille. Elle lui parlera de Bonnie demain.

Le bébé n'a pas évoqué sa rencontre avec la sorcière. Elena sait ce que son amie a fait, elle sait très bien pourquoi, mais elle ignore ce qu'elle a dit à son fils. Elle a très bien pu lui faire croire à des chimères, ou l'effrayer en lui parlant de Silas, de l'île, des vampires ou des sorcières.

Une discussion s'imposa donc entre la mère et le fils. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ils se remettaient de leur mésaventure.

«Des gaufres? Proposa Elena, sachant que son fils les adorait.

- Oui, si te plait! Sourit le bébé. Moi pe wadé la télé, si te plait?

- Bien sur, sourit tendrement sa mère en la lui allumant. Je vais nous faire plein de bonnes gaufres mon trésor. Et je t'apporterai aussi ta boisson de mec! Je serai là après ton deuxième dessin animé mon cœur, tu restes tranquille jusque là!»

Elena a vite compris qu'en donnant à son fils une durée compréhensible pour lui, il arrivait à rester patient. Alors au lieu de lui dire «je serai là dans un quart d'heure!», elle préférait se baser sur les programmes télévisés de son fils. Au moins, Damon savait quand exactement elle reviendrait auprès de lui.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? ******Que pensez-vous de ****Damon junior qui se plait à s'habiller comme Damon? Et du fait qu'il veut boire comme lui? **********Que pensez-vous de ******ce qu'il dit à Damon, du fait qu'il le réclame clairement auprès de lui et d'Elena? De ses chamailleries avec son cousin? ****Que pensez-vous aussi du comportement de Bonnie? Pensez-vous que cette fois-ci son plan fonctionnera? **************  
><strong>

**********J'attends vos théories et vos avis******** avec impatience avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><strong>

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	11. Katherine

**Et voilà le chapitre 11, où l'ont suit Stefan. Il part au chevet de Katherine mais Katherine ne serait pas Katherine s'il n'y avait pas de surprise. J'espère seulement que ce chapitre vous plaira. Dans le prochain, vous retrouverez Elena et Damon junior. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>11. Katherine<em>**

Après une heure à traverser les routes secondaires de Virginie, Stefan pénétra enfin dans la ville ou Katherine réside. Il s'agissait d'un petit patelin de mille deux cent habitants, à la frontière du Maryland. Surprenant la connaissant! Le jeune Salvatore se serait attendu à ce qu'elle ait emménagé à New-York, Los Angeles, ou bien Londres, Paris ou encore Sydney. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle ait emménagé dans une grande ville, où elle aurait pu profiter du train de vie extravagant qu'elle a toujours mené. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle ait emménagé dans une grande ville, loin de Mystic Falls et surtout loin de lui. Mais c'est à Blackstone city qu'elle a posé ses bagages. Une charmante petite bourgade à cent-vingt kilomètres de l'endroit où elle a semé le chaos à 1864.

Stefan était totalement confus de savoir qu'elle n'a jamais quitté la Virginie. Il ne comprenait rien à la décision de Katherine. Pourquoi était-elle restée en Virginie? Pourquoi s'est-elle enterrée à Blackstone city? C'est charmant comme ville, mais c'est tellement éloigné de la personnalité de Katherine! C'est une bourgade qui s'est construite sur l'industrie minière. Trente ans auparavant encore, les habitants cherchaient encore l'or noir. D'ailleurs le nom de la ville a tout à voir avec le charbon. Selon la légende, le fils du fondateur aurait appelé un morceau de charbon, une pierre noire et Blackstone city est née avec ses mines à charbon.

Aujourd'hui, elles sont toutes en inactivité mais certaines restent ouvertes pour des visites et un musée retrace l'histoire de la ville. Blackstone city tourne donc toujours autour du charbon, il n'y a rien d'autre que le charbon ici, c'est tellement loin des centres d'intérêts de Katherine. Comme si le paysage qui l'entoure ne lui correspond pas. Que fait-elle ici? D'une part, elle n'aime pas la vie en communauté, d'autre part, le charbon tâche et Katherine est une grande maniaque, elle ne supporte pas la moindre petite imperfection sur ses vêtements hors de prix.

Et puis il y a cette histoire de personne a contacté en cas d'urgence qui est étrange. Pourquoi lui? Quand elle est partie, Katherine a été plutôt claire, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Alors pourquoi est-il la personne à prévenir en cas d'accident? Peut-être l'avait-elle désigné lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'elle a seulement oublié de modifier ses documents après leur séparation?

C'est probablement cela. Ce ne peut-être que cela. Katherine n'a pas pu le laisser sciemment rester la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence.

D'ailleurs Stefan s'inquiétait énormément pour elle. Si elle allait bien, jamais elle n'aurait autorisé l'hôpital à le contacter. Son état doit donc être grave. Le jeune homme s'imagina le pire. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait découvrir en arrivant à l'hôpital. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver Katherine? Blessée? Grièvement blessée? Pire que cela?

Stefan, fou d'inquiétude et pressé d'arriver au chevet de la jeune femme qu'il aime encore, voulait appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération, mais la circulation se trouvait actuellement alternée. Un camion était renversé sur une grande partie de la route et il semblait difficile à dégager. Le jeune Salvatore devait donc faire preuve de patience et gérer au mieux sa peur de perdre Katherine.

Mais ce qu'il vit en avançant le terrorisa encore plus. Dans le fossé, derrière le camion, se trouvait la voiture de Katherine, bonne pour la casse. C'était impressionnant! La Mercedes de Kat' n'était plus qu'un tas de ferrailles, tout comme les trois autres voitures accidentées. Seul le camion, renversé sur la route, semblait encore en bon état.

Stefan observa les lieux de l'accident, complètement tétanisé. Il n'osait plus aller à l'hôpital après avoir vu l'état du véhicule de son ancienne compagne. Comment Katherine aurait-elle pu survivre à la violence d'un tel accident? Elle n'est plus un vampire, elle n'est plus invulnérable. Elle n'a pas pu s'en sortir indemne face à cet immense bahut. Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital, mais dans quel état s'y trouve-t-elle? Et dans quel service?

À présent, Stefan était totalement terrorisé. Paralysé. Il ne peut pas perdre Katherine ainsi. Ce serait trop injuste. De le torture même.

Non. Le jeune homme décida que tout irait bien. Il allait arriver à l'hôpital et entendre Katherine houspiller sur le personnel pour l'avoir appelé. Elle sera en pleine forme. Piquante et un brin cruelle. Le personnel vivra l'enfer à cause d'elle. Mais Katherine Pierce sera en bonne santé. Au pire, elle n'aura que quelques égratignures, rien de plus grave.

C'est en tout cas ce que Stefan ne cessa de se répéter en pénétrant dans la cohue des urgences. Avec cet accident, le personnel ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Entre les petits bobos de chacun, la famille des blessés et les soins qu'ils doivent prodigués, ils sont débordés. Le jeune homme se présenta tout de même à l'accueil, mais il dut attendre plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant qu'une infirmière en charge de Kat' ne vienne à sa rencontre. Elle lui rapporta les conditions de l'accident. Apparemment le conducteur du camion était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et des stupéfiants et a foncé droit sur les voitures roulant en sens averses. Puis, sans entrer plus dans les détails, elle lui expliqua que Katherine se trouve actuellement au bloc opératoire, dans un état jugé critique.

«Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur l'état de votre amie pour le moment, s'excusa l'infirmière. En revanche, sa fillette n'a que quelques égratignures et un bras cassé. Pauvre bébé, elle est en état de choc et réclame sa mère! Nous avons tout essayé, mais nous n'arrivons pas à la clamer. Et le pédiatre voudrait éviter de la sédaté. Si vous voulez aller la voir, elle est en salle quatre. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre les cris! Je vous enverrais le chirurgien de madame Pierce dés la fin de l'opération. En attendant, essayez de calmer cette petite.»

Stefan hocha bêtement la tête. Il était totalement déboussolé par tout ce que l'infirmière venait de lui apprendre. Katherine est dans un état critique, elle lutte pour sa survie. Et il vient d'apprendre qu'elle a un bébé! Autrement dit, elle a définitivement tourné la page de leur histoire.

Mais présentement leur relation amoureuse est secondaire. Tout ce qui compte pour Stefan, c'est que Katherine s'en sorte. Et dans l'immédiat que le bébé de son intrépide grand amour se clame. Le jeune homme ne l'a pas encore rencontré, mais la fillette semble avoir le caractère tout feu, tout flamme de sa mère. Elle pleure à s'époumoner. Toutes les urgences l'entendent. On dirait qu'elle se fait torturer! Il fallait que quelqu'un en qui la petite ait confiance puisse venir la calmer. Stefan voulait bien essayer de tenter sa chance, mais la fillette ne le connaît pas, il n'arrivera à rien avec une enfant en état de choc, apeurée qui ne le connaît ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

Alors, il demanda à l'infirmière les affaires de Katherine. Si ils les ont, s'ils ont le téléphone portable de Kat' en leur possession, alors il pourra chercher le numéro de téléphone du père du bébé et le prévenir de l'accident. Que la petite ne se retrouve pas livrée à elle-même ou entre les mains d'inconnus pendant des heures.

Mais tout ce qu'il trouva dans le téléphone de son ancienne compagne fut des numéros de téléphone comme celui du pédiatre ou des instituts de beauté que Katherine fréquente. Apparemment, même humaine, elle n'a aucun ami. Et même sur les réseaux sociaux, elle a l'application twitter sur son iPhone, mais elle n'est intime avec aucun de ses followers. Elle ne tweette d'ailleurs pas, elle suit juste les actualités. Les personnes qui la suivent, la font pour rien du tout. Ce sont des inconnu qui ont dû trouver son compte parmi les liste des followers d'un compte qu'elle suit, et décider de la suivre aussi. Mais aucune de ces personnes n'est amie avec Kat.

Et c'est la même chanson sur Facebook! Elle like des pages mais n'a aucun ami. Sur tout son téléphone portable, il n'y aucun moyen de contacter le père de sa fille.

Stefan décida de regarder s'il ne serait pas en photo et fut stupéfait de découvrir les derniers clichés que Katherine a pris. Ils datent d'il y a un mois. Elle se trouve avec sa fille, face à immense gâteau d'anniversaire, et le bébé est bien plus âgé qu'il ne le pensait. Lui qui croyait que son ancienne compagne avait un enfant d'environ un an, réalise que ce bébé en a eu deux le mois dernier. Et en calculant les neufs mois de gestation, la conception remonte à l'époque où Kat et lui étaient en couple. Autrement dit, la fillette apeurée qui fait trembler les murs de l'hôpital n'est autre que sa fille! Stefan vient de découvrir qu'il a un enfant avec Katherine! Et il ignore s'il doit être fou de joie, fou d'angoisse ou de colère.

Pour tout dire, il est les trois à la fois. Heureux de se découvrir cette paternité inespérée, inquiet de perdre Katherine et de se retrouver seul avec sa fille qui ne le connaît pas, et en rage contre la jeune femme pour lui avoir cacher leur enfant pendant deux ans. Il aurait tellement aimé être présent pour Katherine et leur fille. Il aurait adoré les avoir toutes les deux dans sa vie et être présent dans celle de sa fille. Vivre avec elle ces moments importants, comme son éveil, ses premiers pas ou bien ses premiers mots.

Au lieu de cela, il allait rencontrer sa fille dans un hôpital, alors qu'elle est en état de choc et qu'elle réclame à corps et à cris sa mère.

Et pour couronner le tout, il vient de réaliser qu'il ne connaît pas son prénom!

Ce fut incertain, tout tremblant, que Stefan poussa la porte qui le séparait de la fillette. Cette dernière releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le bruissement de sa porte et dévisagea intensément Stefan. L'espace d'un instant, elle resta silencieuse, certainement intriguée par la fébrilité qui émane de son visiteur. Le jeune homme la dévisagea, on dirait une mini Katherine! Elle a les mêmes yeux de biches que sa mère et cette même crinière brune, ondulée. Seuls des reflets plus clairs la différencie de sa mère. Et puis, une autre différence réside dans le style vestimentaire des deux Petrova: si Katherine porte des vêtements moulant de tons plutôt sombres, leur fille ressemble à une petite princesse avec sa belle petite robe rose pastelle et ses cheveux noués dans un ruban assorti.

Stefan se retrouva tout benêt face à la fillette. Elle le dévisageait avec un air interrogateur. Elle attendait surement qu'il se présente à elle, mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche tellement il émut et inquiet à la fois.

«Tu vins pour m'emmener vé ma maman? Chuchota finalement la fillette, la voix pleine d'espoir.»

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Que dire à une enfant qui réclame désespérément sa mère alors que celle-ci est sur une table d'opération? Comment peut-il apaiser la fillette alors qu'ils ne se connaissent même pas? Et que lui dire? Comment peut-il se présenter à elle sans savoir ce que Katherine lui a dit à son sujet? Il meurt d'envie de dire à la petite fille qu'il est son père, mais en a-t-il le droit? Katherine risque de lui en vouloir.

Alors il se contenta de répondre simplement à la question posée par sa fille tout en lui expliquant la situation. Car s'il a bien appris une chose sur les enfants, c'est que cela ne sert à rien de leur mentir. Ils sont suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre lorsque les adultes «omettent» de leur dire des choses. Il ne faut rien leur cacher, mais leur expliquer les évènements avec des mots simples, à la portée de leur compréhension.

«Mais quand vè voi maman moi? Pleurnicha la fillette. Et toi té qui? T'as pas dis ton nom!

- Je suis un ami de ta maman, lui apprit Stefan, hésitant. Un peu plus que son ami pour ne rien te cacher. Je m'appelle Stefan. Je… Je suis ton papa. J'ai été un peu «occupé», c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu être avec toi avant, mais maintenant je suis là pour toi et pour ta maman. Si tu veux bien, je vais rester avec toi le temps que ta maman soit soignée. Et après, toi et moi, nous la chouchouterons.»

La fillette hocha la tête, un peu perdue de se retrouver si brutalement avec son père. Mais elle se clamait peu à peu. Finalement, passées toutes les émotions post-accident, elle s'endormit tout simplement, couvée du regard par son père, encore bouleversé d'apprendre son existence.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom de sa fille et décida de regarder son dossier médical pour le découvrir. Elle s'appelle Nina. Nina Katerina Pierce. Et elle semble à la fois être une parfaite copie de Katherine tout en étant tellement différente. Elle lui ressemble indéniablement, elle paraît aussi avoir un caractère bien prononcé à certain moment. Et pourtant, Stefan l'a trouvé timide, plus «gentille» et plus ouverte que Katherine. En somme, plus innocente.

Nina est aussi très différente de Sammy. Elle montre très clairement une indépendance. Stefan a vite compris qu'elle aimait faire les choses à sa portée par elle-même. À l'inverse, son demi-frère, qui est plus âgé qu'elle de deux mois, est encore un gros bébé. Il ne fait rien tout seul et il réclame toujours les bras. Et puis le jeune homme doit bien admettre que sa fille semble plus éveillée que son fils. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, Katherine ne l'a surement pas négligée comme lui l'a fait avec Sammy. Il s'en occupe sans pour autant passer tout son temps derrière lui. Il a l'impression de ne pas assez partager avec son fils. Peut-être que s'il donnait plus à Sam, ce dernier serait moins «bébé» et un peu plus indépendant.

Finalement, deux heures plus tard, le médecin de Katherine arriva à la rencontre de Stefan et lui annonça que l'opération s'était bien déroulée. Katherine est désormais hors de danger. Son hémorragie abdominale a été maitrisée et elle se trouve actuellement en salle de réveil. L'anesthésie devrait durer encore une heure ou deux, mais dés qu'elle aura ouvert les yeux, elle sera transférée dans une chambre du service chirurgie, au second étage.

Après avoir écouté attentivement le médecin et lui avoir posé les questions qui le taraudaient concernant l'état de son ancienne compagne, Stefan se tourna vers sa fille. La petite brunette commençait à gigoter comme un petit asticot. Elle n'allait probablement pas tarder à se réveiller et réclamerait certainement sa mère. Le jeune homme décida de s'installer auprès d'elle et de la rassurer avant de la sortir de cette sinistre salle d'urgences. Il comptait l'emmener manger dans un restaurant, puis aller acheter des fleurs pour Katherine. Elle apprécierait surement que sa fille lui apporte des fleurs. Et la petite serait occupée, elle oublierait son angoisse au sujet de sa mère.

Enfin Stefan l'a espéré. Mais durant les deux premières heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Nina n'a pas été très loquasse. Elle a seulement grignoté ses frites, et elle n'a pas voulu de dessert. Elle ne souriait pas non plus. Elle vient de se détendre il y a peu, lorsque Stefan lui a proposé d'aller acheter des fleurs pour sa maman. Dès qu'il a émis sa proposition, il a vu le visage de sa fille se métamorphoser et s'illuminer. Elle était vraiment heureuse de composer elle-même un bouquet pour sa maman. Et autant dire qu'il était très éclectique! Il y avait des lys, des roses et des tulipes de toutes les couleurs. La composition était unique et assez originale. Tellement que la vendeuse ne cessait de se tourner vers Stefan pour avoir son approbation ou sa désapprobation. Mais il a laissé sa fille s'amuser, c'était elle qui décidait quel bouquet et quelles fleurs elle allait offrir à sa maman.

Ensuite, en sortant de la boutique du fleuriste, la fillette lui a tendu les bras afin de se faire porter et lui a réclamé, timidement, une glace.

Elle s'en était mise de partout. Stefan la nettoyait et elle rigolait, amusée.

Puis, le sérieux a repris lorsqu'ils sont retournés à l'hôpital. Nina semblait ne pas être très rassurée, comme beaucoup d'enfant, elle n'aime pas cet endroit. Elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras et enfouissait sa tête dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent au second étage, et n'entendent Katherine hurler. Dés lors, la petite a voulu quitter les bras de son père et s'est mise à courir en direction de la chambre de sa maman.

Stefan comprit vite qu'apparemment, son ancienne compagne sait que les médecins l'ont appelé et qu'il se trouve avec leur fille. Et elle leur fait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Aucun doute, elle va mieux! Et même si elle affichait clairement un mécontentement concernant sa présence ici, Stefan arriva à son chevet avec un sourire tout benêt. Il était heureux qu'elle soit désormais hors de danger. Encore un fois, la chance a été du côté de Katherine, le jeune homme ne remercia le ciel. Il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre Katherine.

«T'as vu maman, papa y é venu pou moi et pou toi! S'enjoua Nina. Et y'a dis qui rété vé moi et toi! Et wan tu faisais dodo, et ben y m'a mené mazé et apés y m'a fais zoisiz té fleuwes. Comme une wande! Ça te pait?

- Elles sont magnifiques mon cœur, sourit Katherine. Et elles sentent très bon!»

Puis Katherine serra Nina dans ses bras et l'inspecta de la tête au pied. Stefan put lire dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et toute la peine qu'elle avait de la voir blessée. Actuellement, il découvrait une autre facette de Katherine Pierce. Plus tendre, plus maternelle. Une facette qui plait vraiment au jeune homme.

«Nina dort, souffla Katherine.»

C'était la première fois en trois heures que la jeune femme s'adressait à son ancien petit-ami. Lorsqu'elle l'a vu, elle s'est sentie troublée, elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir un jour Stefan. Lorsqu'elle l'a quitté, c'était parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de le partager avec l'enfant d'une autre. Elle voulait que rien ni personne ne se mette entre eux. Seuls leurs enfants auraient eu le droit de conquérir le cœur de Stefan. Mais Rebekah est arrivée, elle a annoncé sa grossesse et Katherine s'est imaginée dans le rôle de la belle-mère, à voir Stefan aimer cet enfant qu'elle détestait déjà. Cette image l'a tellement chamboulée qu'elle en a eu le souffle coupé. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle deviendrait folle si elle vivait cette vie. Alors elle a préféré quitter Stefan et les rêves d'avenir qu'elle espérait avoir avec lui.

Elle avait tiré un trait sur la maternité en le quittant.

Lorsqu'elle est redevenue humaine, elle a accepté ce changement parce que Stefan s'est imposé comme une évidence. Après la tragédie qu'il a vécue, leur étincelle qui scintillait en 1864, s'est ravivée, et elle a imaginé avoir une vie bien rangée avec son seul et unique grand amour. Une fois que celui-ci aurait retrouvé un semblant de lumière, bien entendu.

Mais tout a volé en éclat ce jour là. Elle est partie. Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle a compris qu'elle attendait un enfant. Malheureusement, Katherine a toujours été trop fière, elle n'a pas pu revenir sur ses pas. Elle imaginait sans cesse Stefan préparer l'arrivé de cet autre enfant, ce détestable batard, et elle en a eu la nausée. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle a choisi d'élever seule son bébé. Elle pensait la protéger en lui évitant de voir son père partagé entre elle et l'enfant de l'insupportable Originelle. Mais peut-être a-t-elle eu tord? Peut-être était-ce simplement elle-même qu'elle a cherché à préserver? Son cœur, qui paraît froid mais qui est aussi fin que du papyrus lorsqu'il s'agit de Stefan. En aucun cas elle n'a protégé sa fille. Au contraire, elle l'a privé de son père. Nina lui a semblé tellement heureuse en entrant dans la pièce. Elle se trouve déjà très attaché à son père. Et Stefan, ses yeux brillent en se posant sur elle! Il est clair qu'il l'adore, même s'il l'a connaît à peine. Tout comme Katherine est certaine qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle.

Malheureusement la jeune femme est trop fière pour faire son mea culpa ou se montrer civiliser. Le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour communiquer avec Stefan fut la méchanceté. Dés que sa fille fut profondément endormie, elle lui lança des piques.

Néanmoins le jeune homme vit clair dans son petit manège, il l'a connaît tellement bien qu'il ne plongea pas. Il garda son calme, s'amusant même de son petit manège. Puis, finalement lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, il prit la parole à son tour:

«Si tu espères que je vais partir parce que tu t'es montrée froide et acerbe, tu peux toujours courir, je suis habitué à ce comportement de ta part. Je vais rester. Pour toi et pour notre fille. Hors de question que tu me ne jettes de nouveau hors de sa vie. C'est aussi ma fille. C'est notre fille Katherine! Elle a le droit de nous avoir tous les deux dans sa vie, argumenta Stefan. Oh Katherine, tu m'as tellement manqué. Quand l'hôpital m'a appelé, j'ai cru… Je ne plus te perdre. Je veux être avec toi. Je sais pourquoi tu es parti, je le comprends mais… J'ai cru te perdre Katherine! Je suis devenu fou quand j'ai vu le lieu de l'accident! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui! Katherine, je t'aime comme un fou! Tu as failli mourir Katherine. Toi et moi, nous aurions pu être séparés pour de bon. Tu as survécu Katherine, et nous nous trouvons ici, toi et moi, avec notre fille. C'est un signe. Accorde moi une seconde chance. Tu m'aimes toujours toi aussi. Je le vois dans ton regard.

- Tu as toujours un enfant avec autre, souligna simplement la jeune femme. Mais tu as raison, ma chance ne m'a pas quitté. J'ai survécu à cet horrible accident. Et il y a Nina. Je veux seulement qu'elle soit heureuse Stefan. Elle est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber enceinte quand nous étions ensemble. J'espérais seulement qu'un jour nous aurions des enfants. Quand tu irais mieux. J'acceptais mon humanité parce que j'étais avec toi. Je voulais tellement construire ma vie avec toi. Mais il y a eu l'arrivée de l'Originelle et son annonce… Je suis partie, tu connais mes raisons. Mais j'ignorais alors ma grossesse. Si j'avais su… Je t'aurais quitté tout de même. Mais pour le bébé, j'aurais peut-être accepté de rester à Mystic Falls. Aujourd'hui je suis maman Stefan, je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu Nina. Mais je n'ai pas changé Stefan pour autant. Je ne me sens pas soudainement désintéressée et généreuse au point d'accepter ton ba… ton autre enfant. Mais je t'aime trop pour te poser un ultimatum. Je suis égoïste, je n'aime pas les autres, mais je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un enfant et de l'aimer. Je ne te séparerai jamais de ton enfant. Et ni de Nina. Elle est heureuse de t'avoir dans sa vie.»

Katherine se sentait fatiguée par cette discussion. Non seulement elle venait d'être victime d'un accident qui lui a fallu une opération, mais en plus elle devait avoir une conversation éprouvante avec Stefan, qui venait tout juste d'apprendre l'existence de Nina.

La jeune femme se sentait tellement monstrueuse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un handicap. Elle ne se sent pas capable de profiter à fond de sa seconde chance. Elle a survécu à un accident qui aurait très bien pu la tuer, et elle est incapable d'accepter que l'homme qu'elle aime et qui lui tend actuellement les bras, a un enfant avec une autre.

«Je ne partirai pas Katherine, insista Stefan en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Et ce n'est pas parce que dans les semaines à venir tu vas avoir besoin de moi! J'insiste: je veux faire parti de ta vie et de celle de Nina. Tu sais, je ne savais pas comment aller mieux. Et si je n'avais pas eu Nina avec moi aujourd'hui, durant toutes ces heures où j'ignorais si tu allais vivre ou mourir, le monde entier se serait effondré sur moi. Mais notre fille est un trésor Katherine. Elle est mon rayon de soleil. Juste comme toi.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? ******Que pensez-vous de ****Katherine qui a eu un enfant? De Stefan qui apprend l'existence de Nina? De la petite, sa personnalité?**********  
><strong>

**********J'attends vos théories et vos avis******** avec impatience avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><strong>

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	12. De l'enfer au bonheur

**Enfin la suite... Avec un titre qui semble annoncer du ****positif. Ou peut-être est-ce une fausse piste? Je vous laisse le découvrir, par!s les réponses à vos commentaires.**

**I-DreamedTheDream: Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. J'essaye de faire au mieux pour qu'elle soit présentable, même si mes fics sont loin de la perfection. J'espère que ce suite te plaira. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Plillou: Merci pour tes commentaires et contente que mes chapitres te plaisent. _Quand tout a basculé_ est en hiatus, disons le. Pour tout dire, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé, quelques soucis notamment avec mon chien malade, j'écris moins qu'avant. Mais je n'abandonne pas mes histoires, je les écris plus lentement, donc les chapitres sont publiés moins fréquemment. Rassure toi, toutes mes histoires auront une fin, tôt ou tard. Pour en revenir à cette histoire, mini Damon essaye de dire à sa mère qu'il voit son père, mais disons qu'Elena écoute mais elle n'entend pas. Elle cherche à interpréter les choses. Elle pense simplement que son fils cherche à lui dire que son père lui manque, elle n'entend pas qu'il lui dit qu'il voit et parle avec son père. Concernant le mariage, je crois qu'il a été annulé dés que Stefan est parti. En plus c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il faut se marier par amour, non pas par désespoir. Aller, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie06: Merci pour tes commentaires. Heureuse que mes chapitres te plaisent. Damon est seul. Il a Jeremy et Ric à ses côtés, mais il est loin de ceux qu'ils aiment plus que tout. Il est loin de sa femme et de son fils. Il le voit évoluer sans lui et il voit le malheur d'Elena. Donc oui, tu n'as pas tord, sa douleur est horrible. Bonnie, de son côté, est allée très loin trop loin, je le concède. Et aucun argument ne pourrait la défendre. Elle a blessé un bébé et elle lui a fait des promesses sans être certaine qu'elles soient justes. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Katnissannie: Waouh, en deux jours, tu ne l'as pas lu cette fic, tu l'as dévoré. J'en suis heureuse, c'est signe qu'elle te plait bien. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**MimiBoom: J'écris moins à cause d'un emploi du temps chargé, je publie donc moins. Mais toutes mes histoires auront une fin, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Feeli37: Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise tant. Elena n'a plus que son fils, d'où le fait qu'elle a crée avec lui cette relation si forte. Elle s'est raccrochée à lui et se montre très présente pour lui. Il est celui qui l'a sauvé. Elle l'adore. Et son fils le lui rend bien. Katherine compatissante avec Elena… disons que ce qui s'est passé sur l'île les a tous changé. Non seulement Katherine est de nouveau humaine, mais elle se retrouvait entourée de personne en plein deuils. Elle a éprouvé de la compassion pour Elena, pour sa détresse. Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire une Katherine humaine sadique envers Elena. Pas après ce qu'ils ont tous vécu sur l'île. Et puis les efforts qu'elle a fait pour devenir plus fréquentable, elle les a aussi fait par amour pour Stefan. Concernant les originaux, leur lignée, c'est une bonne question que tu m'as posée. Leur lignée est-elle redevenue humaine en même temps qu'eux? À titre personnel, j'aimerai répondre que non, ce serait trop facile. La lignée meurt avec l'originel qui l'a engendré, mais lorsqu'ils sont redevenus humains, leur lignée n'a pas suivi le même schéma et il reste des vampires. Je me positionne de ce point de vue parce que ce serait trop facile «d'éliminer» tout les vampires de cette manière. Mais cette question ne s'est pas posée au niveau de l'intrigue. Elle suit les Salvatore, et les originaux n'ont qu'un second rôle au final. Le vampirisme n'est pas un thème central. Ce serait la famille, la romance et la douleur, les thèmes principaux. Bonnie, la douleur lui a fait dépassé les limites. Elle n'a aucune excuse, je suis d'accord. Mais… qui sait, peut-être… Et je fais des mystères. Serait-ce pour une bonne raison? Je ne pouvais pas abandonné Damon et Jeremy de l'autre côté. En plus c'était un moyen de retrouver aussi Ric avec eux. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bises & à bientôt. **

**J'espère sincèrement que vous dévorerez cette suite avec plaisir. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>12. De l'enfer au bonheur<em>**

Elena s'appliqua à disposer ses gaufres toutes chaudes sur un plateau et veilla à ne rien oublier. Damon junior était très perfectionniste pour son jeune âge, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais un faux pas sur son gouter préféré! Trêve de plaisanteries, son petit-garçon allait se goinfrer! Il lui réclamerait une gaufre à toutes les sauces, et ne se déclarerait ravi que lorsqu'il aurait eu goûté à tous les accompagnements possibles inimaginables.

Bien sur, il commencerait comme toujours par choisir la gaufre classique chez les enfants: celle au chocolat. La plupart des mamans trouvaient plus pratique d'acheter du Nutella, mais Elena savait la pâte à tartiner trop grasse et composer de produits controversés, comme l'huile de palme; elle préférait donc faire fondre du chocolat dans lequel son fils s'empresserait de glisser ses petits doigts, par gourmandises. Les confitures aussi étaient faites maison. Elena lui en disposa trois dans de petits ramequins colorés, qu'il adorait tant. La première proposée était à la vanille, la deuxième aux fruits rouges alors que la dernière sentait bon la mirabelle. Elle n'oublia pas non plus de lui déposer la crème chantilly dans un quatrième ramequin, puis elle lui coupa des fruits, qu'elle disposa dans une assiette à l'effigie des Simpson. Assurément Damon Salvatore, second du nom, allait bien s'amuser à composer une ou deux gaufres fruitées!

C'était un gourmand ce petit! Si Elena l'écoutait, il ne mangerait des sucreries toute la journée. Les gaufres en tête de liste! Non seulement il les adorait, mais il appréciait aussi grandement de pouvoir les composer à sa guise. Il aimait faire des mélanges et les faire partager à sa maman. Tous les deux s'amusaient comme deux petits fous à créer des gaufres parfois surprenantes. Plus les mélanges étaient étonnants, plus la mère et le fils rigolaient. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient offerts ce petit festin divin, Damon avait étalé distinctement chacune des confitures avant d'y disperser de la chantilly et des fruits frais par dessus. Un mélange un peu rebutant à première vue, mais au final assez sympathique pour les papilles.

«Et voilà mon trésor, un beau plateau rien que pour nous! S'exclama Elena en revenant au salon. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, monsieur l'impatient, les boissons arrivent, je les ai déposé sur un second plateau. Je vais le chercher tout de suite. Mais avant j'aimerais que nous parlions.»

C'était trop difficile pour la brunette d'attendre le lendemain afin d'avoir la fameuse conversation au sujet de Bonnie. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils, Elena s'angoissait facilement. Elle voulait vraiment que les choses soient claires dans l'esprit de Damon junior. Elle ne souhaitait pas le voir s'accrocher à des chimères ou terrorisé par Bonnie. Elle désirait le rassurer au maximum afin qu'il se sente en sécurité.

«Je sais que c'est encore un peu frais, mais nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé. De ce que Bonnie t'a fait. Que t'a-t-elle dit précisément?

- Elle a pomis que papa y viendait pend soin de moi et toi. Paweil pou tonton Zewemy. Elle a dis que ze pouwais zouer avec eux et que papa y me fewais câlin. Ze devais l'aider moi. Mais elle m'a fait bobo. Ze comwens pas maman. Z'attends papa é y vin pas.»

Elena ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle redoutait tant que Bonnie fasse souffrir son bébé avec cette obsession de ramener les morts à la vie. Elena avait failli en mourir, elle ne désirait pas que son fils se retrouve ainsi en danger. Et elle ne voulait pas que son esprit soit emprunt à la confusion. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il espère que son père reviendrait alors qu'il était mort et que rien malheureusement ne pourrait jamais le ramener. Mais il semblerait que le chaos règne déjà dans l'esprit du bébé. Il insistait clairement sur le fait qu'il attendait l'arrivée de son père et que ce dernier ne les abandonnerait pas.

«Ton papa t'aime très fort mon cœur. De là où il est, il veille sur toi. S'il le pouvait, bien sur qu'il nous reviendrait. S'il pouvait revenir, il serait déjà auprès de nous. Mais malheureusement, rien ne peut le ramener parmi nous. Tu sais, Bonnie, elle est malade. Un peu comme maman. Tu sais c'est difficile. Ton tonton Jeremy lui manque beaucoup. Bonnie n'accepte pas qu'il ne rentrera jamais à la maison. Alors elle croit qu'elle peut les aider, ton papa et lui, à revenir. Mais c'est faux. Personne ne peut les faire revenir mon ange. Si on savait comment les faire revenir, ils seraient déjà auprès de nous, chuchota Elena, avec tristesse. Je suis fière de toi, parce que tu as voulu aider ton papa, mais tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne dois rien faire. Je t'ai dis que Bonnie est malade, et sa maladie fait, qu'en quelque sort, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle te faisait mal. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Tu ne dois pas aider Bonnie. Elle ne réalise pas le mal qu'elle fait, mon cœur. C'est dangereux pour toi. Elle ne s'approchera plus de toi. Maman te protège, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Moi aussi, potège maman, déclara sérieusement le petit. Ve pas que toi qui te fait du soucis pou moi. Ve pas toi que toi tu sois twiste. Mais ze ve mon papa moi!»

Elena le câlina longuement, puis, une fois que le petit fut apaisé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'y récupérer les boissons et les couverts.

Elle se pressa au maximum. Son fils n'était pas patient, il devait déjà s'amuser à mettre le doigt dans le chocolat et dans les confitures en s'en étalant sur toute la figure. Cependant, elle perdit quelques minutes en cherchant les couverts. Elena avait l'habitude de les ranger dans le même tiroir, celui à côté du frigo, mais Stefan ne les mettait jamais au même endroit. Un coup il les laissait dans le lave-vaisselle, un coup il les rangeait dans le tiroir des couteaux à viande ou alors dans celui où la jeune femme déposait son carnet de recettes et les bougies d'anniversaires. Alors, à chaque fois qu'Elena passait après Stefan, elle ne s'y retrouvait plus. Il posait n'importe quel ustensile de cuisine, n'importe où. Heureusement, il ne déposait pas le matériel dangereux à portée de mains des petits garçons!

Pendant que sa maman jurait dans la cuisine, le petit Damon, un sourire malicieux sur son visage, commençait déjà son casse-croute. Et il ne se souciait pas de la propreté. Il trempait ses doigts à l'intérieur de chacun des ramequins afin de gouter les confitures, le chocolat et la chantilly, puis il remit le couvert pour un second tour, cette fois-ci en déposant ses choix sur une gaufre tout en grignotant quelques fruits.

Il était tellement occupé par sa petite entreprise, tout sauf pratique, qu'il ne remarqua pas des présences derrière lui. Il fallut qu'une personne toussote pour qu'il se retourne et découvre sa surprise.

Son papa se trouvait derrière lui. Il lui souriait et lui tendait les bras. Son tonton Jeremy était à côté, et paraissait tout aussi heureux. Mais le petit-garçon ne leur adressa qu'un simple salut de la main, comme toujours lorsqu'il était fatigué, et continua sa dégustation, en commentant ses mélanges à son père.

Damon souriait toujours au petit garçon tout en s'approchant délicatement de lui. Il s'agenouilla face au petit ange au visage couvert de chocolat, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il ne voulait surtout pas effrayer le bébé en le surprenant, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde pour le serrer contre lui. Il en avait trop rêvé.

«Papa, murmura le bébé en passant ses mains autour du cou de Damon. T'es là!»

_ Le cimetière de Mystic Falls était désert. Pas un seul chat ne se baladait entre les allées embrumées d'un épais et inquiétant brouillard qui créait une atmosphère hitchcockienne. Déjà qu'en règle générale cet endroit n'était pas des plus rassurants, mais ce soir là, il laisserait à n'importe qui une appréhension de tensions, comme dans un film d'horreur. Seule Bonnie Bennett, qui venait de pénétrer dans ce lieu de repos éternel, ne semblait pas ressentir cette ambiance oppressante. À vrai dire, à cet instant précis, elle n'avait pour seule obsession son rituel visant à ramener Jeremy Gilbert et Damon Salvatore. _

_Maintenant qu'elle possédait l'intégralité des «ingrédients» nécessaires à son sort, elle arpentait nonchalamment les allées désertes du cimetière, jusqu'à arriver face à la tombe de son ancien petit-ami. Et comme la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans ce lieu de recueil en compagnie d'Elena, elle déterra le jeune homme et traina le cercueil jusqu'au tombeau des Salvatore. _

_Là, elle serait tranquille pour travailler! _

_Non seulement à l'intérieur, personne ne la verrait ressusciter les morts, mais en plus elle disposerait à volonté de la magie imprégnée dans la terre depuis un millénaire, puisque le caveau des Salvatore se trouvait exactement au dessus de l'endroit où Klaus avait jadis tué Esther. _

_La sorcière se pressa donc à sortir les deux cadavres de leurs cercueils et installa son petit autel de fortune. Elle mélangea des plantes au sang dérobé à Elena et à celui de Damon junior, puis psalmodia une multitude de formules avant de jeter sa mixture odorante sur les deux squelettes pourris par la décomposition. Ensuite, insensible à toutes ces émanations de morts, elle continua ses chants, et épuisée par l'énergie que le sortilège lui avait demandé, elle s'effondra, non sans avoir terminé son incantation. _

_Lorsque les deux morts reprirent enfin vie, ils la découvrirent étendue à terre, couverte de boue. _

_Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'elle avait fait pour les ramener parmi les vivants. Damon, après avoir quitté son fils, était parti errer au Mystic Gill, alors que Jeremy, intrigué par le départ de Stefan, avait suivit le jeune homme, accompagné par Alaric. Aucun des deux ne se trouvait avec Bonnie lorsqu'elle avait décidé de les ramener. _

«Je suis là, murmura tendrement Damon en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais.»

Le petit garçon répondit par un sourire et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père. Il s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Damon esquissa un sourire et murmura des paroles rassurantes à son fils jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ne revienne.

Elle sortait de la cuisine, lorsqu'elle les vit. Et ce fut un réel choc pour la jeune femme. Elle lâcha son plateau et se mit à trembler. Soit elle sombrait dans la folie en ayant des hallucinations, soit son frère se tenait à deux pas d'elle, et son mari berçait leur petit garçon.

Elle n'osa envisager la seconde option. Pourtant, lorsque Jeremy la prit dans ses bras et qu'à force de fixer ses Damon, elle réalisa peu à peu que son époux avait leur fils dans les siens, elle comprit qu'ils étaient bel et bien de retour.

«Bonnie a réussi, réalisa-t-elle, euphorique.»

Elle se précipita alors dans les bras de Damon, et l'embrassa passionnément, alors que Jeremy partageait discrètement une gaufre avec son neveu.

Le bébé, toujours dans les bras de son père, fixait son oncle en silence et ouvrait joyeusement la bouche lorsque celui-ci lui donnait la becquée.

«Gourmands, railla Elena.»

L'oncle et le neveu, prit en flagrant délit, firent les innocents. Le bébé regarda ses parents avec un air angélique tandis que Jeremy, semblait insinuer qu'il n'était pas l'instigateur du détournement de gaufres.

Passées les plaisanteries, le jeune Gilbert décida de nettoyer le bêtises de sa sœur puis de reconstituer le plateau de boisons. C'était surtout une excuse afin de laisser place à des retrouvailles entre Elena, Damon et leur bébé. Elena le savait. Elle adressa un sourire de remerciement à son frère et tourna son attention sur les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle les embrassa et tenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais le bébé préférait de loin rester dans ceux de son père. Sa mère fut surprise. Bien sur, Damon était son père, elle lui avait parlé de lui, lui avait aussi montrer des photos, mais il s'agissait de leur première rencontre. Et d'ordinaire, son bébé installait une distance avec ceux dont il venait de faire la connaissance. Or, là, on aurait dit que les deux Salvatore se connaissait depuis toujours.

«Comment tu fais pou que maman te voit aussi? Demanda innocemment son fils, en tartinant sa gaufre avec ses doigts. Avant ze disais touzour que t'été là, et maman me coayay pas! Cuiait pés moi, pace que disait que toi était là.

- Tu lui manquais, tenta d'interpréter la jeune femme. C'était probablement son moyen de me dire qu'il te voulait auprès de lui.

- Elena, j'étais vraiment auprès de lui. De l'autre côté, tu ne me voyais pas, mais lui le pouvait. Il y a cette rumeur qui laisse penser que les enfants ont tellement d'imagination, qu'ils arrivent à voir les fantômes de l'autre côté. Mini moi me voyait, dés sa naissance, je pense. Elena j'étais avec vous durant tout ce temps. J'étais avec toi même après ma mort. Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. J'étais toujours entrain de te seconder auprès de lui. Dés qu'il s'agitait la nuit, j'étais là pour le calmer et l'empêcher de te réveiller. Je lui racontais des histoires, je l'amusais, je lui chantais des berceuses... J'allais avec toi à tes échographies. Je te suivais lorsque tu faisais les courses. Je te regardais dormir. J'étais tout le temps présent. Mais tu ne me voyais pas. J'essayais d'aider Damon à te faire comprendre que j'étais avec vous, mais…»

La jeune femme fondit en larmes et balbutia tout un tas d'excuses. Elle aurait du savoir. Elle aurait du comprendre ce que son fils lui disait. Damon ne lui aurait jamais abandonné, même dans la mort. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été la pire des épouses et la pire des mères. Elle qui se réjouissait d'avoir réussi avec son fils malgré les difficultés, réalisait à quel point elle l'avait négligé. Elle pensait lui donner le sentiment de ne pas être assez à l'écoute, un peu comme une mère pressée ou intéressée.

«Maman, pas plewé, tenta de la consoler le bébé. Ve pas maman twiste moi! Câlin.

- Avec ce gros câlin, maman n'a plus le choix, sourit Damon. Elle va sécher ses larmes. Elena, tu es formidable. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Mais tu es une mère incroyable. Je t'aime. Calme toi, désormais je suis là, je ne compte plus jamais te laisser.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il? ******Que pensez-vous de la conversation d'Elena et Damon junior? De la gourmandise du petit? Des retrouvailles? De Damon junior qui refuse de quitter son père?******  
><strong>

****J'ai un petit sondage a effectué. C'est au sujet de l'histoire. ****

****1/ Avec ce chapitre on peut la synder en deux partie. Dans ce cas j'aurais un titre pour la première partie (_De l'espoir à l'enfer_) et une second pour le deuxième partie (_De l'enfer au bonheur_), mais dans ce cas il faudrait changer le titre principal de l'histoire, et je n'ai aucune idée. Alors j'attends vos proposition si jamais je choisissais de diviser l'histoire en deux parties? ****

**2/ Concernant la suite de la fic, avec le retour de Damon et Jeremy, Alaric ne va pas disparaitre rassurez-vous. Mais préférez vous qu'il apparaisse «coincé» de l'autre côté, vu par Damon junior et les revenants, ou bien préférez-vous que, suite au sort de Bonnie, une des conséquence soit la dissolution ou l'instabilité du purgatoire, et la libération de Ric qui en découlerait.**

**********J'attends vos théories et vos avis******** avec impatience.  
><strong>

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


End file.
